Le regard de Vous-savez qui s'est tourné vers moi
by KETSM
Summary: Et si le trio était en fait un quatuor… Qu'est-ce qu'une seule personne peut changer au cours de l'histoire ? Seule la suite vous le dira… (SS/OC)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule la fiction m'appartient ainsi que le personnage de Soulliah. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

 **Résumé :** Et si le trio était en fait un quatuor… Qu'est-ce qu'une seule personne peut changer au cours de l'histoire ? Seule la suite vous le dira…

 **Avertissement :** Aucun pour le moment

 **Mot de l'auteur :** C'est une histoire que j'avais déjà commencé à poster au début de mon inscription, mais je tenais à la réécrire entièrement pour mieux organiser mes chapitres et ne plus avoir cette impression de résumé ennuyeux des livres.

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

 **Prologue.**

Le petit village de Mangouste la grande perdu en pleine campagne était entièrement couvert d'un manteau blanc presque immaculé. Hormis sur les routes péniblement dessalées par les petits moyens de la commune, il n'y avait aucune trace qui venait gâcher la splendeur blanche de la neige à perte de vue. Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait de ce hameau de tranquillité et de paix encore éclairé par les illuminations de noël où chaque habitant n'inspirait qu'à mener une vie tranquille et douillette.

Il était encore très tôt en ce matin de janvier de l'année 1980 lorsque la campagne presque déserte et parfaitement silencieuse fut troublée par un pop relativement discret. Là, au milieu de nulle part, apparu un homme à l'allure étrange. Il était grand, plutôt vieux et une longue chevelure blanche ainsi qu'une longue barbe tout aussi immaculée venaient cacher une grande parte de ce qui semblait être une robe aux couleurs relativement claires. Des lunettes en demi-lune étaient perchées en équilibre sur son nez crochu et son regard azur s'attarda un instant sur la vue de carte postale qui s'offrait à lui. Vraiment, Albus Dumbledore était plutôt satisfait d'avoir eut rendez-vous à cette heure plus que matinale et de ne pas avoir eut la mauvaise idée de se vêtir en rouge… Car avec la chance qu'il avait et malgré le fait que les fêtes soient déjà passées, il aurait été pris pour le père noël.

Un faible crissement attira son attention et son regard vif se pausa sur un petit lapin qui venait de sortir de son terrier. L'animal l'observa puis sembla décider qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'éloigne au plus vite. Albus suivit les petites empruntes de pattes jusqu'à remarquer un faon à l'orée du bois le plus proche puis le clocher du village le ramena à la réalité et il soupira légèrement avant de se mettre en marche vers les maisonnées rassemblées. Eclairé par les lampadaires et les guirlandes lumineuses, Albus marchait d'un pas calme et lent sur les vieux trottoirs déneigés par les soins de ses habitants. A chaque porte, ou portail, on pouvait encore voir une couronne de houx accrochée et quelques maisons voyaient encore une utilité à laisser leurs illuminations de branchées.

À chacun de ses pas, le peu de neige restant sur le trottoir se plaignait dans un son étouffé sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Et enfin, il s'arrêta devant un petit portillon de bois brut auquel une couronne était fièrement accrochée. D'un aspect extérieur, la maison était semblable à toutes les autres dans le village. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle possédait un petit jardin qui en faisait le tour et les volets étaient encore clos. Mais pour un regard expérimenté, il était évident que la maison avait un petit quelque chose de différent… Le plus flagrant aux yeux d'Albus, c'était l'allée menant du portillon à la porte d'entrée qui était totalement dénuée de neige, preuve flagrante que celui qui avait fait ça s'était servit de la magie pour effectuer son travail. Albus eut un petit sourire amusé, les sorciers avaient beau faire de leur mieux pour vivre parmi les moldus sans se faire repérer, ils appréciaient bien souvent leur petit confort magique…

Le vieil homme poussa le petit portillon de bois et le referma derrière lui avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée sans aucun empressement. Il ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il faisait ici, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas forcément être heureux de ce qui allait se passer. Une fois devant la porte, il leva son poings et frappa trois petits coups contre le panneau de bois. L'attente dans le frais matin ne fut pas longue comme une charmante femme aux longs cheveux châtains et au regard noisette apparu de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle l'observa un instant, méfiante, puis elle ouvrit un peu plus grand et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, ce qu'Albus fit sans discuter.

Dans le silence pesant de la pièce uniquement troublé par le tic tac de l'horloge à balancier qui se trouvait au fond près de la cheminée, Albus retrouva la jeune femme qui attendait à côté du canapé, l'air on ne peut plus serein. Le gros ventre qu'elle portait fièrement la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus avait disparu et une légère fatigue se voyait sans peine sur son visage de porcelaine. Elle portait une robe de sorcière toute simple et tenait ses mains croisées devant elle. Sa baguette magique était posée sur la petite table de salon, juste à côté d'un scrutoscope en équilibre parfait sur sa pointe et pour l'instant, totalement immobile.

\- Rowena, allez vous enfin me donner les raisons de ma présence chez vous ? » Attaqua finalement le directeur.

D'ordinaire, il était celui qui faisait languir les autres, celui qui s'amusait à leurs dépends et qui aimait à les faire mariner dans leur jus, juste pour savoir combien de temps ils tiendraient sans craquer… Mais cette fois-ci, il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir échangé les rôles et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il tira un sourire doux et amusé de la jeune femme qui pris finalement la parole, ne désirant pas s'amuser à ses dépends plus longtemps, elle entra dans le vif du sujet.

\- Je vous ai demandé de venir ici, parce que j'ai un énorme service à vous demander, Albus. »

\- Quel genre de service ? »

\- Avant tout, avez-vous bien pris soin de ne parler de ce rendez-vous à personne ? »

\- Conformément à vos exigences, personne ne sait que je suis ici ou même que je devais venir. »

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête afin de confirmer qu'elle le croyait sur parole sans demander plus de preuves. Cherchant un instant ses mots, elle se décida rapidement avant de reprendre l'air tout aussi sereine et déterminée.

\- Il faut bien que vous compreniez que si je vous ai demandé à vous et pas à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est à la fois parce que vous avez toute ma confiance et aussi parce que je sais que vous serez capable de respecter vos promesses jusqu'au bout. »

Rowena pris un instant pour rassembler ses idées et comme Albus restait silencieux, elle continua sur sa lancée.

\- J'ai vu… Une grande partie de mon avenir, Albus… Et si les choses ne changent pas, il ne sera pas bon. »

\- Comment ça ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

\- Vous ne saurez que ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. » Sourit doucement la jeune femme.

C'était un fait agaçant auquel Albus aurait dût s'habituer depuis le temps, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Les divinatrices, surtout quand elles avaient sa sagesse de Rowena, ne donnaient jamais tous les détails de ce qu'elles avaient pût apercevoir ou interpréter de l'avenir. C'était extrêmement frustrant que de savoir qu'elle savait et que peut importe ses arguments pour lui faire partager ses secrets, elle ne dirait rien de plus que ce qu'elle jugeait nécessaire qu'il sache.

\- Qu'ais-je besoin de savoir ? » Accepta-t-il de guerre lasse.

\- Le regard de Vous-savez-qui est tourné vers moi… » Annonça-t-elle comme si elle parlait du temps du lendemain. « Bientôt ils viendront me chercher et je sais que je ne pourrais pas lutter… Non Albus. » L'interrompit-elle en levant une main.

Le vieil homme, déjà prêt à lui proposer tout un tas de solutions pour régler son problème, referma la bouche sans prononcer un son et elle repris tout aussi sereinement.

\- Sirius ne sera pas en danger… Et je ne veux pas que ma fille le soit… Elle est si petite… Elle vient à peine de naître… Et je ne veux pas qu'elle grandisse avec l'angoisse de voir les mangemorts venir la chercher ou bien avec le poids d'être orpheline… Comprenez-vous cela ? »

\- Oui. » Admis Albus en toute sincérité.

\- Alors si vous comprenez, ça va être plus facile pour moi. » Sourit-elle.

Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à faire avec le vieil homme tentant de la raisonner, de lui démontrer par A plus B que les solutions étaient ailleurs. Elle savait que certaines choses ne pouvaient être changées et ce qu'elle avait vu en faisait partit… Son heure serait bientôt arrivée et sa fille avait un rôle bien important à jouer plus tard, c'était donc à elle de tout mettre en œuvre pour que cela soit possible un jour.

\- Je vous confie mon enfant, Albus… Mais à plusieurs conditions. »

\- Mais je… »

\- Il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle sera en sécurité… Je vous en prie, il faut que vous me croyez sur parole… Il est impossible de faire autrement… Je ne pourrais plus être là pour la protéger, mais je peux faire en sorte de l'aider, même après ma mort… Laissez moi lui offrir ce dernier cadeau. »

\- Très bien… Quelles sont vos instructions ? » Se résigna encore le directeur de Poudlard.

Ravie, Rowena offrit un sourire radieux au vieux mage qui acceptait ses conditions et rendait les armes. Il la laissait choisir sa mort et la façon dont elle voulait que les choses se déroulent pour sa petite fille.

\- Vous allez l'emmener avec vous dès aujourd'hui pour la cacher à Poudlard et tant que Vous-savez-qui ne sera plus capable de lui faire du mal, vous demanderez à Molly Weasley de l'élever comme si elle était sa fille… Nous vous inquiétez pas, elle acceptera. »

\- Ensuite ? »

\- Il faudra qu'elle pense qu'elle est réellement la fille biologique de Molly et Arthur, c'est très important… Elle ne devra apprendre la vérité qu'après sa première année d'école et là encore, vous ne lui direz pas tout…. »

Un bon quart d'heure durant, Rowena expliqua à Albus tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour suivre ses dernières recommandations. Elles concernaient toutes sa fille, pour qui seule elle avait vu une partie de l'avenir et elle exigeait qu'elles soient respectées scrupuleusement, exactement au moment où elle voulait que son bébé apprenne la vérité… Lorsqu'Albus lui eut assuré qu'il suivrait toutes ses demandes à la lettre, elle s'absenta un instant et revint dans le salon avec un tout petit enfant bien emmitouflé dans une couverture épaisse et blanche.

Sans cérémonie, elle fourra le précieux fardeau dans les bras d'un Dumbledore un peu mal-à-l'aise. L'enfant dormait paisiblement, inconsciente de ce qui se tramait dans son dos, parfaitement incapable de comprendre qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère de son vivant et que tout serait fait pour qu'elle ne se souvienne pas d'elle durant les onze premières années de sa vie.

\- Adieu Albus. » Fut les derniers mots prononça avant de lui tourner le dos, signe qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

Et le vieux mage partit de la maison sans un regard en arrière. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il n'aurait pas la force de la laisser toute seule, de lui prendre sa fille même si elle la lui avait confié de son propre chef dans l'espoir que tout marcherait selon ses plans et qu'elle la protègerait.

Tout était calme dans la maison et il en avait été de même durant toute la journée. Le seul bruit perceptible avait été celui de la vieille pendule à balancier qui rythmait les secondes puis sonnait les heures. A chaque fois qu'une heure coïncidait avec un moment de repas pour sa fille, Rowena souriait doucement, fixant encore et toujours le point par lequel elle avait vu Albus partir à travers la fenêtre de son salon. Depuis son départ, il avait neigé à gros flocons et on ne voyait plus trace d'une quelconque visite à son domicile, c'était parfait, personne ne pourrait se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Elle n'avait pas bougé de son poste de la journée, attendant patiemment qu'ils arrivent. Car elle savait que ce serait pour aujourd'hui et elle se doutait qu'ils attendraient que la nuit soit là pour les protéger des vues trop perçantes… Elle n'avait pas mangé, elle n'avait pas eut faim et elle avait passé sa journée à penser aux bons moments de sa vie, c'était encore le meilleur moment pour le faire, ensuite, elle ne pourrait plus. Tous les merveilleux instants qu'elle avait vécu y passèrent : ses jeux avec son frère jumeau, leur tendre complicité, la première fois qu'elle était allé à Poudlard, sa rencontre avec Sirius… Sa répartition à Gryffondor et son apprentissage de la magie… Son premier Optimal, en sortilèges, et puis les farces de ses amis… Le premier baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Sirius… Leur mariage, l'annonce de leur grossesse… Les neufs mois qu'elle avait passé à porter son bébé en elle et à voir un Sirius de plus en plus gaga vivre tout ceci en temps que spectateur voulant a tous prix participer, sentir, toucher, entendre… Sirius n'avait pas été là pour la naissance de sa fille et Rowena en avait été peiné, mais il était en mission pour l'ordre depuis près d'un mois à présent et elle ne pouvait rien y faire… Le combat pour le bien valait plus à ses yeux que le fait d'accoucher seule, sans son mari… Et puis c'était mieux ainsi, il ne serait pas en danger.

Vingt-deux heures sonnèrent à la pendule. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà et Rowena n'avait toujours pas donné le moindre signe de faiblesse. Elle s'était cependant détourné de la fenêtre, ne voyant plus rien au dehors et elle avait tiré les rideaux… Son attention s'était tournée sur les photographies exposées sur le manteau de la cheminée qu'elle contemplait depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà quand un sifflement retentit furieusement dans la pièce silencieuse, rompant la monotonie du tic tac de l'horloge. Rowena se tourna d'un geste brusque pour fixer le scrutoscope posé sur la table et qui tournait désormais à vive allure…

Ils étaient là…

Rowena eut juste le temps d'attraper sa baguette magique quand la porte vola en éclat dans une formidable explosion, laissant tout un groupe de mangemorts investir les lieux et attaquer dès le premier stupéfix qu'ils virent voler vers eux…

Confortablement installé dans son bureau du collège Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore observait la petite fille avec attendrissement, se souvenant du premier jour où il l'avait vu. Soulliah avait bien grandit depuis, elle avait désormais vingt-deux mois, depuis deux jours à peine et elle attendait impatiemment qu'Albus continue son histoire, assise à même le sol, au beau milieu de la pièce. Elle était toujours aussi brune qu'à sa naissance et ses grands yeux étaient aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Mais ils n'avaient pas cette impression de vide et de froid comme ceux de Severus… Non, s'il avait dût les comparer à ceux de quelqu'un, il aurait plutôt choisit Hagrid qui avait lui aussi les yeux couleur charbon, mais qui avait un regard nettement plus avenant malgré sa taille imposante. Trahissant son impatience à retourner jouer, la petite fille tritura le bas de sa robe, la faisant un peu remonter sur ses cuisses potelées, révélant sa couche culotte sans plus s'en préoccuper.

\- Soulliah… » Appela Albus.

Il attendit qu'elle ait levé ses grands yeux vers lui, signe qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement, puis il repris d'une voix tout aussi douce et prévenante.

\- Aujourd'hui est un jour très important… Tu vas retourner chez ton papa et ta maman. »

La petite fille, encore incapable de s'exprimer correctement, ouvrit la bouche dans un air de surprise, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu comprends, on ne peux pas vivre au collège tant qu'on a pas onze ans… Mais quand tu auras l'âge, tu reviendras ici pour faire tes études… »

Albus préféra éviter de lui dire que d'ici là, elle aurait certainement oublié avoir vécu ici dans sa toute petite enfance, la mémoire n'étant pas encore bien établie, il n'était pas rare qu'on oublie ce genre de détails lorsqu'on était si jeune. Elle qui passait son temps à l'appeler papa (ce qu'il rectifiait à chaque fois) n'allait plus se souvenir du nombre d'histoires qu'il lui avait lût le soir et des nombreux bobos qu'il avait fait disparaitre avec un gros câlin et des bisous magiques… Mais c'était mieux ainsi et c'était ce que Rowena voulait.

Il avait donc rassemblé toutes les affaires de la fillette et l'avait accompagné hors des limites du collège, la faisant marcher de temps en temps, avant de la garder dans ses bras et de transplaner. Il lui fallut quelques longues minutes à consoler la fillette, retournée par un tel transport, mais il n'avait pas le choix, moins de monde le voyait faire et moins il y aurait de risque qu'on s'inquiète de la petite fille. Lorsque Soulliah fut remise de ses émotions, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du Terrier.

Les négociations avec Molly et Arthur avaient été menées depuis longtemps déjà et très peu de temps après qu'Albus se soit vu attribuer temporairement la garde de Soulliah, ils avaient accepté de la prendre sous leur toit dès que la guerre serait terminée. C'était à présent le cas, Voldemort avait mystérieusement disparu trois jours plus tôt en emportant avec lui Lily et James Potter et en laissant un orphelin qui était déjà un héro pour le monde sorcier. Albus n'avait pas amené Soulliah plus tôt car il avait eut des affaires urgentes à régler avant cela, comme le fait de placer Harry dans sa famille de moldus par exemples, mais à présent, il devait tenir parole et il frappa sur le panneau de bois.

\- Albus ! » Accueillit joyeusement Molly Weasley. « Entrez, les plus jeunes font la sieste et Charlie est occupé par ses devoirs de vacances. »

Albus s'exécuta et pût bientôt apercevoir William, onze ans, n'était pas là puisqu'il effectuait sa première années à Poudlard dans la maison Gryffondor. Par contre, Charlie, alors âgé de neuf ans, leva la tête de son parchemin pour observer Dumbledore et la fillette.

\- C'est elle qui va devenir notre sœur maman ? » Demanda le petit garçon au visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs.

\- Oui… Je te présente Soulliah… Et tu te souviens du secret dont papa et maman vous ont parlé à Bill et toi ? »

\- Ne jamais, jamais dire à Soulliah qu'elle a été adoptée. » Récita le petit garçon. « Soulliah est notre petite sœur, depuis toujours et celui qui dit le contraire est un menteur. »

Molly sourit. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, ils répétaient sans cesse à Bill et Charlie que bientôt, une nouvelle petite fille arriverait à la maison et qu'elle serait presque du même âge que Ron qui n'avait que trois mois de moins qu'elle. Bill et Charlie avaient été les seuls enfants à être mis dans la confidence, puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à être assez vieux pour se rappeler de l'arrivée de Soulliah, pas vraiment le jour de sa naissance… A quelques mois près, Percy aurait été mis au courant lui aussi, mais les parents ne doutaient pas que bientôt, à force d'entendre parler de Soulliah comme d'une sœur, il ne se souviendrait plus qu'elle avait débarqué du jour au lendemain à près de deux ans alors qu'elle était sensée être arrivée dans sa vie avant Ron.

\- Je vous ai apporté toutes ses affaires ainsi que ceci. » Présenta Albus.

C'était une boite toute en longueur et il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle contenait une baguette.

\- C'était celle de sa mère… Elle veut que vous la lui offriez lorsqu'elle sera en âge d'aller au collège. »

Molly confirma d'un signe de tête et posa la boite sur la table avec révérence.

\- Soulliah… Tu veux faire un gros câlin à ta maman ? » Demanda Albus.

Molly tendit les bras vers la fillette, lui faisant un immense sourire lorsque l'enfant répéta de sa petite voix alors qu'elle tendait aussi les bras, ouvrant et refermant ses petits doigts d'un geste compulsif qui trahissait son impatience.

\- Mama ! »

Après avoir confié l'enfant à Molly, Albus ne s'attarda pas et partit sans même un au revoir pour la fillette qu'il avait élevé pendant près de deux ans. C'était mieux ainsi, pour sa réputation car personne ne le verrait pleurer et pour la mémoire de Soulliah… Les adieux s'imprimaient tellement plus facilement dans la tête des enfants…

Au début, voir la famille de rouquins qui habitaient à l'extérieur du village en compagnie d'une petite fille aux cheveux bruns, avait eut de quoi animer les ragots pendant plusieurs semaines, mais à présent, les gens s'étaient habitués à la voir parmi eux et prenaient comme acquis que la petite était une des filles des parents Weasley qui avait la malchance de subir l'excentricité de ses parents qui lui teignaient certainement les cheveux. Car comment deux rouquins pourraient-ils faire une brune alors que tous les autres enfants avaient les cheveux aussi flamboyants que les leurs.

Bien que la nouvelle arrivée ait animé les soirées des villageois à l'époque, maintenant qu'elle était là depuis trois ans, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'intérêt à colporter de maison en maison et mêmes les voyageurs de passages n'eurent guère le droit à l'épilogue du sujet. De toute façons, les Weasley étaient une famille étrange qu'ils ne voyaient que rarement et qui vivaient dans un coin presque impraticable dans la campagne. La mère était débordée par ses enfants et le père posait sans cesses les questions les plus incongrues qui soient sans sembler se rendre compte de l'inutilité complètes de ses interrogations.

Soulliah avait oublié Albus et sa vie au collège depuis longtemps déjà. Elle était désormais âgée de cinq ans et demi et elle s'entendait à merveille avec ses frères et sa petite sœur. Etant les deux seules filles de la maison, elles se serraient souvent les coudes face aux nombreuses farces de leurs frères. Elle avait rapidement trouvé sa place parmi les nombreux enfants de la famille et Molly et Arthur l'avaient rapidement aimé comme si elle était de leur propre sang, oubliant parfois qu'elle n'était pas réellement leur fille.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes… Bill et Charlie étaient rentré à la maison pour les vacances depuis près d'un mois et demi déjà, pour la plus grande joie du reste de la famille et l'été était relativement agréable, avec plus de journées ensoleillées que trempées de pluie. Tout allai bien, aucun nuage à l'horizon… Jusqu'à cette nuit de la mi-août 1985 où Arthur et Molly furent réveillés par les cris horrifiés d'un de leurs enfants.

\- AU SECOURS ! PAPA ! MAMAN ! AU SECOURS VITE ! » Hurlait-on à en réveiller les morts.

Sortant précipitamment de leur lit, encore à moitié endormi, Arthur et Molly se rendirent vite compte que les cris ne venaient pas d'une des chambres, mais de l'extérieur et ils furent tout de suite nettement plus réveillés malgré le fait qu'il soit à peine quatre heures du matin. Se précipitant dehors, baguettes brandies, ils trouvèrent Bill à genoux dans la poussière tout près de la remise à balais. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant d'avantage, éclairant la scène de leurs baguettes, qu'ils comprirent toute l'horreur de la situation.

Bill n'était pas tout seul et il tenait dans ses bras, sa petite sœur, Soulliah, inconsciente alors que du sang tâchait leurs pyjamas. Bill pleurait à chaudes larmes entre ses cris de frayeur et Arthur dût user de toute la persuasion nécessaire pour qu'il accepte de la lâcher. Enveloppant Soulliah dans une épaisse couverture en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire trop mal, il se redressa en la portant dans ses bras.

\- Je l'emmène à sainte Mangouste… Laisse les enfants dormir, tu nous rejoindras à une heure raisonnable… Je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai des nouvelles. »

Arthur avait ensuite couru vers le portail en bois qui délimitait leur terrain sans attendre de réponse de sa femme presque hypnotisée par la tache de sang qui détrempait le sol poussiéreux. Molly revint à la réalité avant même qu'Arthur ait transplané et elle s'occupa de calmer Bill et de le remonter dans son lit pour attendre, seule et angoissante, des nouvelles de son mari.

Arthur arriva en grandes pompes dans l'hôpital pour sorcier dont le hall habituellement bondé était pratiquement désert. Fort heureusement, ses cris terrifiés eurent vite fait d'ameuter les médicomage qui emportèrent sa petite fille, ne le laissant pas les suivre.

Et l'attente débuta aussi pour Arthur.

Une très longue attente, qui dura plusieurs heures sans qu'il n'ait la moindre nouvelle, sans qu'on vienne le rassurer sur l'état de son enfant dont la vie était menacées… Il n'osait imaginé ce qu'il aurait vécu si elle avait été soignée à la méthode moldue, moins efficace, plus longue encore… Attendre ici étai déjà bien assez angoissant… Peut à peut, le hall commença à s'animer au rythme des premières visites de la journée et des nombreux sorciers qui venaient rendre visite, mais Arthur n'en n'avait que faire car il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Soulliah malgré le nombre de fois où il était allé en querir, sans succès.

Quand les enfants s'étaient levés à neuf heures ce matin là, le petit déjeuné était déjà prêt et la cuisine n'avait jamais été aussi propre dans leurs souvenirs, même pour ceux de Bill qui était le plus vieux. Dans l'espoir de calmer son stress et de ne pas voir les heures passer, Molly avait briqué la maison du sol au plafond, mais cela n'avait malheureusement rien arrangé… Elle pressa les enfants de manger et de s'habiller puis elle fit appel au magicobus pour rejoindre l'hôpital sorcier où ils retrouvèrent un Arthur aux traits tirés et malheureusement tout aussi démunis que leur mère car il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle.

Il était midi passé quand un médicomage à l'air épuisé vint enfin à leur rencontre. Molly était rentré à la maison, juste le temps de préparer des sandwichs pour les enfants qui étaient en train de les manger sans trop d'appétit car ils avaient fini par comprendre qu'ils étaient là a cause de l'état grave dans lequel ils avaient retrouvé Soulliah huit heures plus tôt. Molly et Arthur se levèrent immédiatement lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que le médicomage venait pour eux, contrairement aux espoirs des nombreux patients qui attendaient leur tours dans la salle d'attente avec plus ou moins de patience.

\- Monsieur et Madame Weasley ? »

Molly confirma d'un signe de tête empressé.

\- Comment va Soulliah ? » Demanda Arthur.

\- Votre fille est hors de danger. » Rassura immédiatement le médicomage pour le plus grand soulagement des parents et des enfants qui avaient retenu leur souffle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Molly qui avait retrouvé sa voix.

\- Il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps, mais nous avons réussit à sauver son bras… Elle gardera malheureusement les cicatrices à vie, je suis navré… Mais elles ont été faites par une créature magique transformée et nous ne pouvons pas faire plus… Bien sur, elles s'atténueront avec les années, elles dégonfleront, s'étireront et deviendront blanches, mais elles seront toujours là. »

\- Est-ce qu'elle a été mordue ? » Demanda Arthur avec angoisse.

\- Non… Seulement griffée… Votre fils est arrivé à temps. »

Un peu plus tôt, une secrétaire était venu voir Arthur pour lui demander de plus amples explications et il avait alors expliqué avoir été réveillé par son fils ainé et avoir trouvé Soulliah à l'extérieur, en sang et le bras droit en charpie, à peine relié à son torse par son épaule dont l'os était nu. C'était une nuit de pleine lune et Arthur avait assez d'expérience pour reconnaitre une attaque de loup-garou… Loup garou que Bill avait réussit à faire fuir en essayant de l'immoler… La bête, courageuse mais pas téméraire, avait préféré fuir en abandonnant sa proie.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à tenir compagnie à une Soulliah encore trop faible pour rester éveillée et ça n'est que le soir que Molly compris le fin mot de toute l'histoire. Ses fils ainés n'avaient rien trouvé de plus amusant que d'inventer une épreuve qui, s'ils la réussissaient, prouverait qu'ils étaient dignes d'être un Weasley : passer toute une nuit dehors dans le jardin… Bill, Charlie, les jumeaux et Ron avaient réussi sans problème, les ainés se chargeant de vérifier le calendrier lunaire. Mais sans qu'ils ne l'aient prévu puisqu'il lui avaient soutenue qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour le faire, Soulliah s'était levé sans rien en dire à personne et avait passé la nuit dehors, finissant par attirer un loup-garou affamé… Fort heureusement pour sa petite sœur, Bill avait des soupçons et vérifiait toutes les nuits que Soulliah dormait dans son lit… La nuit dernière, ça n'avait pas été le cas et il était arrivé juste à temps pour la sauver.

Tous les garçons furent punis durant le reste de l'été par leur mère furieuse. Ginny avait été épargnée, absolument pas au courant de l'histoire et Soulliah avait reçut une punition suffisamment forte en ayant été à deux doigts d'y laisser sa vie. Autant dire que ce fut la fin d'été la plus calme que le Terrier ait connu depuis de nombreuses années. Soulliah pût sortir au bout d'une petite semaine à peine, mais ses soins durèrent encore plus d'un an… Elle porta des pansements pendant près de six mois puis elle dût faire des leçons de rééducations pour retrouver la force de son bras. Hormis ses cinq horribles cicatrices qui lui prenaient l'épaule et tout le bras droit, elle n'eut qu'une seule séquelle : elle était devenue gauchère.

Les années passèrent, à la légère déception d'Arthur et au grand déchirement du cœur de Molly, à la fin de ses études, plutôt que de suivre les traces du paternel au ministère, Bill partit travailler en Egypte, pour le compte de la banque des sorciers et Charlie, deux ans plus tard, se rendit en Roumanie pour étudier les dragons. Percy entra à Poudlard, dans la maison Gryffondor comme ses ainés, puis ce fut au tours des jumeaux de faire une entrée fracassante au collège de sorcellerie… Enfin, le premier septembre 1991, ce fut au tours de Ron et Soulliah de faire leur entrée officielle dans le monde de la magie.

* * *

Affaire à suivre...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule la fiction m'appartient ainsi que le personnage de Soulliah. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

 **Résumé :** Et si le trio était en fait un quatuor… Qu'est-ce qu'une seule personne peut changer au cours de l'histoire ? Seule la suite vous le dira…

 **Avertissement :** Aucun pour le moment

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Je remercie Keloush qui est mon tout premier reviewer sur cette histoire. Ainsi que siriusblack825 qui m'a également adressé un petit mot d'encouragement. En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise autant que le prologue.

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

Le premier septembre 1991 était enfin arrivé. Cette année, Soulliah et Ron étaient excités comme des puces car pour la première fois, ils n'allaient pas être simplement spectateur du départ de leurs frères aînés, ils allaient à Poudlard. Ginny, quant à elle, faisait la tête, boudant le fait de rester toute seule à la maison pour encore une année. Comme tous les ans, le départ fut une véritable catastrophe et ils durent revenir en arrière deux fois avant de pouvoir réellement partir. La première parce que Fred avait oublié son chapeau de sorcier dans sa chambre et la deuxième parce que Ron, qui venait tout juste d'avoir la garde de Croûtard, avait oublié le rat dans la maison. Ils arrivèrent à la gare avec seulement cinq petites minutes d'avance sur l'heure de départ et se mêlèrent parmi les moldus pour se frayer un chemin vers la voie neuf trois quarts.

\- Percy en premier. » Commanda Molly lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au bon endroit.

Le plus vieux s'exécuta, puis il fut suivit par Fred et Georges qui s'étaient gentiment moqué de leur mère.

\- Soulliah, à ton tours. » Sourit la dame joliment potelée.

La petite fille brune accepta d'un signe de tête et poussa son lourd chariot vers l'arche de pierres qui séparait les deux voies. Bien qu'elle paraisse tout aussi solide que les autres, elle passa à travers comme si elle n'existait pas et elle s'éloigna pour laisser place libre à son frère qui n'allait surement pas tarder à arriver. A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Ron qui apparu de l'autre côté, mais un petit garçon brun avec des lunettes rondes grossièrement rafistolées et qui semblait perdu.

\- Le train est par là. » Dit-elle en montrant le quai de son doigt tendu.

\- Merci. » Sourit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Soulliah n'eut pas le loisir de s'en inquiéter d'avantage comme Ron arrivait enfin, suivit de près par Molly et Ginny. Une fois leurs bagages montés, Molly s'accapara ses deux plus jeunes autant que possible avant de les laisser monter dans le train à regret sous les pleurs de Ginny, tout de même triste d'être seule à la maison pendant un long moment.

\- On se reverra à noël ! » Lui cria Soulliah. « On te racontera tout c'est promis. »

Une fois le train hors de vue de la gare, Ron et Soulliah se sourirent avant de chercher une place assise pour ne pas avoir à faire tout le trajet debout. Ce fut une tâche plutôt ardue et ils se promirent de s'installer tout de suite au prochain voyage car tous les compartiments semblaient pleins. Enfin, près de dix minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent un compartiment presque vide. En fait, il n'y avait que le petit garçon brun de tout à l'heure qui observait le paysage avec un air pensif.

\- Excuses nous. » Appela Ron après avoir passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir avec toi ? Y a plus de place nulle part. »

\- Oui bien sur. » Accepta-t-il tout de suite.

Ron sourit, content de ne pas se faire mettre à la porte, et il entra en compagnie de Soulliah. Ils montèrent leurs bagages dans les filets ave un peu de peine puis il s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, en face du petit brun.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Ron, Ron Weasley et elle c'est ma sœur, Soulliah. »

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter. »

Les Weasley eurent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en entendant le petit brun se présenter. Forcément, comment ne pas réagir autrement quand vous vous retrouviez devant le héro du monde sorcier ? Harry Potter avait bercé leur enfance dans les histoires de ses parents. Il avait même sa carte de chocogrenouille (même s'ils ne l'avaient pas encore dans leur collection) et là, il se tenait juste devant eux. Parmi tous les élèves qui s'en allaient à Poudlard cette année, il fallait qu'ils aient la chance d'être avec Harry Potter.

Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas - ou que le garçon ne mentait pas - Ron lui demanda s'il avait réellement une cicatrice et les enfants commencèrent à faire connaissance. Très vite, Soulliah se rendit compte que Harry semblait autant passionné par eux, leur vie dans le monde sorcier, que Ron semblait friand de tout connaitre de l'enfance du héro national. Le voyage passa à une vitesse folle bien qu'il dura toute la journée et à part la visite de la vendeuse de bonbons (qu'ils purent déguster grâce à Harry) et celle d'une certaine Hermione qui cherchait un crapaud et semblait bien prétentieuse, ils n'eurent pas d'autres dérangements. Au moment de passer leurs tenues d'école qui portaient encore les blasons du collège plutôt que ceux de leurs maisons, Soulliah sortit dans le couloir le temps que les garçons se changent et ils firent de même à leur tours pour qu'elle puisse mettre son uniforme.

Le voyage avait été tellement long, que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, la nuit était tombée. Ce fut dans une véritable marée humaine qu'ils descendirent du train et Soulliah se sentie toute petite au milieu de tant de monde. Fort heureusement, la foule commença à se disperser et ils entendirent quelqu'un appeler les premières années. Impressionnés par la taille peu habituelle de l'homme qui venait de les appeler, les première année se tinrent à carreau tout le long du chemin vers les barques et il n'y eut aucune bousculade pour monter à l'intérieur.

Ils traversèrent le lac avec lenteur, essayant de ne pas trop bouger, juste au cas où ça les ferait chavirer par-dessus bord et ils furent bientôt trop impressionnés par l'imposante silhouette du château de Poudlard pour se préoccuper du lac qu'ils continuaient de traverser avec tranquillité. Lorsqu'ils furent près de la falaise qui supportait le château, ils passèrent à la file indienne dans une sorte de grotte taillée à même la roche et ils suivirent le géant nommé Hagrid le long d'un escalier jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'intérieur du château.

L'attente dans la petite pièce attenante à la grande salle leur sembla durer une éternité et ne fit qu'augmenter leurs angoisses grandissantes à propos de la façon dont-ils allaient être répartis dans les quatre maisons. Finalement, le professeur McGonagall vint les rejoindre et leur expliqua brièvement ce qui allait leur arriver. Autant dire que Ron et Soulliah étaient soulagés de savoir qu'ils n'auraient qu'à enfiler un chapeau pour savoir dans quelle maison ils allaient devoir passer toute leur scolarité.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et les élèves haut comme trois pommes suivirent le professeur McGonagall à travers les tables en rang séré. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'estrade, ils quittèrent le plafond enchanté des yeux pour écouter le choixpeau magique entonner sa chanson de bienvenue qui présentait chaque maison avec les qualités qu'elle attendait de ses occupants. Puis l'appel commença… Soulliah, portant un nom commençant par la lettre W dut prendre son mal en patience et voir les élèves partir au compte goutte vers les différentes tables de la salle sous des applaudissements plus ou moins fournis. Lorsque ce fut le tours de Harry Potter, les applaudissements durèrent si longtemps que le professeur Dumbledore dût intervenir pour faire revenir le calme.

Ron fut le premier à être appelé, pour la plus grande attention de Percy, Fred et Georges tous assis à la table Gryffondor et attendant de savoir où leur frère serait répartit. Rien qu'à voir son teint verdâtre, Ron n'avait pas l'air d'en mener très large. Mais, comme il aurait pourtant dût s'y attendre, le choixpeau ne fut pas long à s'exclamer Gryffondor haut et fort. Ron fut applaudit alors qu'il rejoignait Harry et le silence revint dans la grande salle.

\- Weasley Soulliah ! » Appela le professeur McGonagall.

Si elle n'avait pas été occupée à regarder le choixpeau magique dont elle s'approchait à chaque pas, Soulliah aurait surement remarqué les regards étranges que les professeurs lançaient. En effet, après avoir vu défiler six Weasley tous plus roux les uns que les autres, ils furent on ne peut plus surpris de voir une petite brune sortir du rang, tous, sauf Albus qui observait la fillette avec un petit quelque chose d'attendri dans le fond de ses yeux bleus.

Soulliah pris place sur le tabouret face à la grande salle et le professeur McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il était si grand que la moitié de sa vue fut cachée par les bords du choixpeau et elle entendit bientôt une voix raisonner dans sa tête.

\- Weasley hein ? » Demandait-il très intrigué. « Voyons voir… Hum… Tes qualités intellectuelles sont indéniables… Mais je crois que ton courage l'emporte au vu de ce que tu as déjà vécu… » Murmurait-il dans la tête de Soulliah.

Quelques minutes supplémentaires furent nécessaires au choixpeau pour qu'il prenne sa décision et lorsqu'il sembla enfin l'avoir prise, il s'exclama plus fort, à l'intention de toute la grande salle.

\- GRYFFONDOR ! »

C'est avec soulagement que Soulliah sauta hors du tabouret et partit rejoindre la table des rouge et or. Bien souvent, au cours de sa vie, elle avait eut l'impression d'être bizarre… La seule brune, la seule a avoir les yeux noirs, elle et Ron n'avaient que trois mois d'écart… Et sa mère n'avait aucune photographie d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait deux ans. Mais Molly avait eut une explication à toutes ces raisons. Elle avait expliqué à Soulliah, lorsqu'elle fut assez grande, que la raison de son écart d'âge avec Ron était médicale et que la magie avait créé un deuxième utérus pour accueillir Ron et le faire grandir alors qu'elle était déjà enceinte de trois mois… Elle expliquait ses cheveux et ses yeux par sa grande envie d'avoir une fille différente de ses garçons et le bébé était né brun… En gros, elle avait tout mis sur le dos de la magie qui était, selon elle, bien capricieuse. Molly avait même poussé sa chance jusqu'à faire reconnaître à Soulliah que le roux ne lui irait pas du tout.

 **.1.**

Soulliah était dans le même dortoir qu'Hermione Granger, la fille prétentieuse qui avait réparé les lunettes de Harry Potter dans le Poudlard Express. Cette dernière avait passé près de deux heures à expliquer à ses condisciples de dortoir à quel point elle connaissait déjà Poudlard grâce à son livre 'l'histoire de Poudlard'. Heureusement, la fatigue ainsi que l'absence de réponse des quatre autres filles eurent raison de la nouvelle Gryffondor et elle fini par se coucher et s'endormir.

Soulliah avait eut un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil, pensant à sa petite sœur avec laquelle elle partageait sa chambre depuis toujours. Ça n'était pas vraiment le fait de devoir dormir avec d'autres filles qui la perturbait, mais plutôt parce que ces autres filles n'étaient pas sa petite sœur qui allait être toute seule dans sa chambre pendant toute l'année. Malgré tout, fatiguée elle aussi par le voyage et les émotions de cette répartition, elle sombra dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain matin, elle se sentait déjà moins angoissée malgré la promesse des premières heures de cours. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle descendit dans la salle commune dans l'intention d'attendre son frère, mais lorsqu'elle vit Hermione arriver avant, elle quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Son long discourt de la veille lui avait largement suffit et elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre répéter de si bon matin à quel point elle avait hâte d'aller en cours et de montrer à tous les professeurs qu'elle connaissait tous ses livres sur le bout des ongles.

Une fois dans la grande salle, Soulliah pris place à côté de ses frères jumeaux, ce qui sembla décourager Hermione qui ne lui adressa pas la parole, puis elle fut bientôt rejointe par Harry et Ron qui venaient enfin déjeuner. Bien qu'elle soit habituée aux petits déjeuné bruyants puisqu'elle était issue d'une famille nombreuse, Soulliah fut impressionnée de voir à quel point la grande salle pouvait être bruyante de si bon matin. Mais elle fut vite emportée par les discutions qui avaient lieu autours d'elle et bientôt, les premiers hiboux commencèrent à arriver pour délivrer le courrier en attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

A peine trois minutes plus tard, Soulliah eut la surprise de voir un hibou qui lui était inconnu se poser devant elle et lui tendre un petit paquet carré qu'il avait d'accroché à la patte.

\- C'est pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise au rapace.

\- Comme s'il allait te répondre. » Se moqua Georges. « Allez prend lui son paquet avant qu'il ne te pince. »

La petite fille obéi sans protester car après tout, Georges avait raison, le hibou n'allait pas lui répondre, ils étaient intelligents mais pas encore doués de parole… Elle détacha le paquet et l'animal s'envola sans attendre d'avantage pendant qu'elle observait l'adresse que le papier kraft contenait.

 **Miss Soulliah Weasley**

 **Table des Gryffondor**

 **Poudlard.**

Clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, elle fini par ouvrir le paquet avec une certaine méfiance. Elle ne connaissait ni le hibou, ni l'écriture qui se trouvait sur l'emballage. Le papier cachait une petite boite noire toute simple, sans aucun ornement et entourée par un morceau de parchemin où il était écrit de la même écriture penchée qui lui était inconnue :

 _Félicitations pour ton entrée à Gryffondor._

\- Qui a bien put t'envoyer ça ? » Demanda Fred en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ouvre pour voir. » Demanda Georges impatiemment alors qu'elle haussait les épaules.

Soulliah jeta un coup d'œil légèrement inquiet vers ses frères avant de ranger le parchemin dans sa poche et d'ouvrir prudemment la boite. Elle contenait un bijou, une boucle d'oreille ouvragée qui semblait incroyablement grande. Elle représentait un serpent argenté avec un petit œil tout blanc et de petites écailles finement sculptées tout le long.

\- Une boucle d'oreille ?! » S'étonna Georges.

\- Je me demande comment elle se met. » Marmonna Ron qui avait pris le bijou et le regardait sous tous les angles.

\- Rend moi ça. » Demanda Soulliah en reprenant la boucle d'oreille.

Le professeur McGonagall arrivait à leur hauteur pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Pou le moment, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'intéresser d'avantage à cette boucle d'oreille qu'elle rangea dans son sac avant de suivre les autres vers leur premier cours de l'année.

Tout le long de la journée, Soulliah dût endurer les regards interloqués des professeurs à chaque fois qu'elle répondait à l'appel de son nom. Au fil des années, elle avait fini par oublier à quel point on pouvait être intrigué par son physique à cause de son nom de famille. Mais elle ne dit rien, ils feraient comme les villageois de Loutry sainte Chaspoule, ils s'habitueraient.

Ce n'est qu'une fois les cours terminés qu'elle pût se rendre dans l'infirmerie pour y trouver madame Pomfresh afin de lui demander si elle pouvait l'aider avec sa boucle d'oreille. Elle y avait longuement pensé et n'avait rien trouvé de plus logique que d'aller demander à l'infirmière qui saurait surement lui mettre le bijou sans risquer qu'elle n'attrape une quelconque infection ou bien qu'elle se perce les oreilles au mauvais endroit sans le vouloir.

\- Bonsoir mon petit. » Accueillit Poppy en la voyant approcher. « Que vous arrive-t-il dès le premier jour ? »

\- Bonsoir madame, je… Je voulais vous demander si vous connaissiez ce genre de bijou ? »

Elle tendit son écrin ouvert à l'infirmière qui le pris un instant entre ses mains pour l'observer de plus près avant de répondre dans un grand sourire.

\- C'est une boucle d'oreille mon enfant. »

\- Vous savez comment on la met ? »

\- Bien sur… Avez-vous les oreilles percées ? »

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à demander un quelconque bijou à ses parents qui avaient si peu d'argent et tant de désirs à combler.

\- Sur quelle oreille voudriez vous la porter ? »

\- Euh… A gauche. »

\- Bien ! Venez par ici et prenez place sur le lit. »

Soulliah obéi et Poppy accrocha une pince à ses cheveux pour dégager la vue de son oreille gauche. A l'aide d'un morceau de coton et d'une potion désinfectante, elle lava soigneusement tout le contours de l'oreille jusque dans le moindre repli avant de faire de même avec le bijou.

\- Bien… Je vais me servir de la boucle d'oreille pour percer les trous… Ça risque de piquer un peu… Ne bougez pas. »

Concentrée pour ne surtout pas bouger, Soulliah entendit un petit déclic puis vit la main de l'infirmière se rapprocher de son oreille avant d'avoir un sursaut malgré elle. Piquer un peu ?! Elle avait grandement minimisé la douleur et Soulliah s'en rendait bien compte maintenant qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on lui chauffait l'oreille au fer rouge.

\- Et voila ! » S'exclama une Poppy satisfaite avant de lui apporter un miroir. « Ça va chauffer un moment, puis vous ne la sentirez même plus.

Soulliah observa son reflet, plus particulièrement son oreille gauche où trônait désormais un serpent argenté, lové de façon possessive sur toute la longueur de son oreille, enroulé en plusieurs anneaux, la queue en haut et la tête posée sur le lobe, formant un S au bout duquel on pouvait remarquer un petit œil tout noir briller légèrement.

\- Merci beaucoup madame. » S'exclama-t-elle ravie.

 **.2.**

Comme Soulliah l'avait prévu, les professeurs ainsi que les autres élèves s'étaient finalement fait à l'idée qu'elle s'appelait Weasley et qu'elle soit brune. Les journées s'étaient succédées, rythmées par les cours et les révisions sans parler des fréquentes disputes dans les couloirs. Et enfin, le premier grand événement était arrivé : Halloween.

Soulliah et Ron savaient de par leurs aînés que la grande salle était spécialement décorée pour l'occasion et ils furent positivement surpris de voir voler des chauves-souris au plafond magique tout en slalomant entre les citrouilles illuminées qui avaient temporairement remplacées les bougies flottantes. Ravie, Soulliah s'était jointe aux autres pour se régaler du repas d'Halloween en entendant Lavande raconter qu'Hermione Granger s'était enfermé dans les toilettes des filles depuis que Ron s'était moqué d'elle après le cours de sortilège. La brunette était à la fois triste pour Hermione qui pleurait tout de même depuis plusieurs heures sans que personne ne vienne tenter de la consoler. Mais d'un autre côté, Soulliah pensait qu'Hermione payait enfin le prix de son éternelle suffisance… C'était tout de même agaçant cette faon qu'elle avait de prendre tout le monde de haut sans arrêt, comme si elle savait forcément tout mieux que tout le monde.

\- UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOTS ! UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOT ! » Hurlait le professeur Quirrell en arrivant dans la grande salle comme s'il était poursuivit par un dragon en colère. « Je voulais vous prévenir. »

Dans le tumulte général qui avait éclaté dès que l'information avait fait son chemin dans les têtes des élèves, Quirrell s'était évanoui à même le sol. Fort heureusement, c'est avec le plus grand des sang-froid qu'Albus Dumbledore ramena le calme dans la grande salle, ordonnant aux préfets d'accompagner les autres dans leurs maisons respectives et de ne pas en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Soulliah suivait les Gryffondors, tout à côté de Ron et Harry, elle était effrayée. Un troll était peut-être idiot comme le disait Ron à Harry, mais il était surtout très violent et elle ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver entre le troll et son objectif, peut importe qu'elle soit à Gryffondor.

\- Hermione ! » S'exclama soudainement Harry en agrippant Soulliah et Ron chacun par un bras.

\- Quoi Hermione ? » Demanda le rouquin.

\- Elle est dans les toilettes, il faut la prévenir. »

Les trois amis n'hésitèrent pas d'avantage avant de fausser compagnie au reste des élèves, eux-mêmes trop occupés par l'idée de se mettre à l'abri et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue des toilettes où se cachait Hermione, le troll était déjà là, faisant hurler Hermione de terreur.

Les toilettes étaient déjà à moitié détruites par les grands coups de massue que donnait le troll dans l'espoir d'assommer Hermione et c'est avec l'aide de gravas que les trois autres Gryffondors espérèrent attirer son attention juste le temps qu'Hermione puisse les rejoindre. Malheureusement, Hermione semblait constituer une cible plus amusante pour le troll et Harry, en dernier recours, réussit à se hisser sur ses épaules en s'aidant de sa massue.

\- Harry ! » Cria Soulliah en se précipitant bêtement sur le troll pour lui venir en aide.

Elle se pris malheureusement le retours de la massue et vola à l'autre bout des toilettes, finissant sa course dans le mur avant de retomber sur le sol inconsciente. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit, fut le visage de Ron puis de Harry penchés au dessus d'elle.

\- On est morts ? »

\- Non, Ron a assommé le troll ! » Renseigna Hermione, toujours prête à donner les bonnes réponses.

Sous les rires de Harry et Ron, Soulliah entrepris de se relever, se rendant bien vite compte que son bras gauche avait apparemment un problème si elle en jugeait par la douleur lancinante qui ne la quittait pas. Les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Quirrell arrivèrent au moment où Soulliah terminait de se relever avec l'aide de Harry et ils se prirent un sacré savon.

\- A présent, retournez dans votre dortoir. » Terminait Minerva après leur avoir retiré puis redonné des points.

\- Professeur ? » Appela Ron. « Soulliah a mal au bras. »

\- Severus, voulez vous bien accompagner miss Weasley à l'infirmerie… Je vais aller faire mon rapport à Albus… » Elle se tourna vers Quirrell. « Je vous laisse vous occuper du troll. »

Soulliah dût suivre tant bien que mal le professeur Rogue qui traversait les couloirs à grandes enjambées sans même sembler se soucier de savoir si elle tenait la distance ou non. Luttant pour rester en équilibre sur ses jambes, la sueur perlant a son front, Soulliah réussit tant bien que mal à ne pas perdre connaissance et à ne pas se laisser distancer, voyant les portes de l'infirmerie arriver sous ses yeux avec soulagement.

\- Que se passe-t-il Severus ? » Accueillit l'infirmière.

\- Weasley a rencontré la massue d'un troll. » Ironisa-t-il.

\- Venez ici mon enfant. » Appela Poppy sans prendre garde au professeur de potion.

Elle la fit s'asseoir sur un des lits vides et lança un sortilège pour connaitre l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Vos os sont en miette…. Ça n'est rien, je peux vous soigner ça…. Mais vous allez rester ici cette nuit. »

Une fois qu'elle eut terminer de soignée la petite fille, elle l'aida à s'asseoir sous les draps avant de ranger frénétiquement son matériel.

\- Vous pouvez y aller Severus, tout est remis en ordre. » Informa-t-elle en retournant vers son bureau.

Sans une parole de plus, Severus Rogue se détourna avec sa brusquerie habituelle et fit trois pas vers la porte avant de s'arrêter net. Les yeux écarquillés, Soulliah le vit revenir vers elle, se demandant s'il n'allait pas finalement lui retirer des points sous prétexte que le professeur McGonagall l'avait obligé à l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Cependant, après s'être assis en travers du lit de manière tout à fait impolie, il leva la main vers son visage aux yeux écarquillés et à la bouche entre ouverte sous la surprise, pour dégager la vue de son oreille gauche.

Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Soulliah observait le professeur au visage d'ordinaire si inexpressif et qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme. Elle sentit l'un de ses doigts glisser sur les anneaux de sa boucle d'oreille un instant avant qu'il ne rompe le silence dans un murmure.

\- Comment avez-vous eut ce bijou ? »

\- On… C'est un cadeau pour mon admission à Gryffondor. » Répondit-elle intimidée.

\- Qui vous a offert ça ? »

\- Je sais pas… Mais y avait ça avec. »

Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière posée à côté du lit, libérant son oreille de la prise de Rogue par la même occasion puis elle lui tendit le petit morceau de parchemin qui accompagnait le cadeau. Froissé d'avoir été trop souvent plié et déplié, l'écriture était malgré tout encore parfaitement intacte. Soulliah l'avait gardé sur elle depuis le premier jour, vérifiant souvent au hasard des textes manuscrits qu'elle voyait si jamais il ne s'agissait pas de la même écriture. Rogue avait à peine lut le contenu du mot qu'il s'était levé précipitamment et avait fuit l'infirmerie à grandes enjambées claudicantes en abandonnant le petit mot sur les couvertures.

 **.3.**

Sentant la colère monter à chaque pas qui le rapprochait du bureau du directeur, Severus faisait fit de la douleur lancinante qui lui prenait le mollet, ne grimaçant même pas à chaque pas qui lui donnait pourtant l'impression d'agrandir les entailles faites par les crocs de ce foutu chien dans sa chaire. Il allait l'entendre… Ah ça oui, il allait l'entendre en colère comme jamais encore il ne l'avait vu de toute sa vie. Et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse s'en tirer par un mensonge éhonté. Une boucle d'oreille comme celle là, il n'en n'avait vu qu'une seule et même si à l'époque l'œil du serpent était brun et que sa tête formait un R, il était sur que c'était la même, il l'avait vu d'assez nombreuses fois.

\- ABLUS QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?! » S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte du bureau avec fracas.

Ne s'encombrant pas de savoir si elle tenait toujours sur ses gonds, il s'avança vers le bureau d'un par rageur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de mécontentement. Arrivé devant le meuble, il plaqua ses deux mains dessus sans douceur.

\- QUI EST CETTE GAMINE ? »

\- Mais de qui parlez vous ? » Demanda un Albus on ne peut plus perdu.

\- Soulliah Weasley ! Et ne me mentez pas ! »

Le regard confus du directeur sembla perdre son air hagard… Cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus de doutes, Severus avait certainement fini par remarquer la boucle d'oreille qu'elle portait depuis deux mois et il venait lui demander des comptes… Après tout, il s'y attendait depuis le moment où il avait vu Soulliah porter fièrement son cadeau de bienvenue dans le monde magique.

\- C'est une longue histoire. » Révéla-t-il d'une voix calme et résignée. « Asseyez vous. »

Après un dernier regard noir et méfiant, Severus décida d'obtempérer pour connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire et il ne quitterait pas ce bureau avant de tout savoir.

 **.4.**

Soulliah n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de la part du professeur Rogue qui était égal à lui-même depuis le soir d'Halloween et elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Harry avait fait son premier match de Quidditch et l'avait gagné en ayant été à deux doigts de l'avaler tout rond après avoir perdu le contrôle de son balais. A la suite du match, les quatre Gryffondors désormais inséparables avaient appris que le chien à trois têtes appartenait à Hagrid et qu'il protégeait une chose ayant a voir avec un certain Nicolas Flamel. Hagrid était décidément trop bavard pour son propre salut…

Malheureusement, les semaines passaient sans qu'ils ne réussissent à trouver la moindre information sur ce sorcier et cela mettait Hermione dans une telle contrariété qu'elle en était pratiquement redevenue invivable, si bien que Soulliah était on ne peut plus heureuse de voir les vacances de noël arriver… Oui, car même si finalement ils resteraient à Poudlard, Hermione rentrait chez ses parents pour les fêtes de fin d'année, ils allaient avoir deux semaines de paix relative avant que la furie des livres ne revienne à la charge…

* * *

 _Affaire à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule la fiction m'appartient ainsi que le personnage de Soulliah. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

 **Résumé :** Et si le trio était en fait un quatuor… Qu'est-ce qu'une seule personne peut changer au cours de l'histoire ? Seule la suite vous le dira…

 **Avertissement :** Aucun pour le moment

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Bonne lecture…

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Noël à Poudlard, c'était tout autre chose que de rester à la maison. Il y avait plus de monde, certes, mais ça n'était pas tellement à cause de ça. C'était surtout grâce à la grande salle, décorée spécialement pour les fêtes avec plusieurs sapins apportés par Hagrid. Soulliah avait passé des heures entières à regarder le professeur Flitwick décorer les grands ifs pendant que ses frères et Harry jouaient dans la neige. Reflétant le temps extérieur, de gros flocons de neige tombaient lentement du plafond de la grande salle sans jamais atteindre les épaules de ses occupants. C'était, aux yeux de la petite fille, une chose très agréable que d'être sous la neige tout en pouvant profiter de la chaleur des feux de la grande salle qui ronflaient dans les cheminées.

Bien qu'il reste quelques élèves, Poudlard semblait étrangement vide et les Weasley ainsi que Harry avaient la salle commune de Gryffondor pour eux tout seuls. Heureusement, le fait qu'elle soit elle aussi décorée d'un sapin aux couleurs rouge et or, la rendait nettement plus accueillante. La première semaine des vacances fut surtout employée à la détente. Les enfants partageaient leurs journées entre grignotage et batailles de boules de neige dans le parc de Poudlard. Le repas du réveillon fut tout bonnement succulent et le lendemain de noël, Soulliah découvrit ses cadeaux au pied de son lit. Sans surprise, elle y trouva plusieurs fondants du chaudron ainsi que son éternel pull que sa mère tricotait tous les ans pour chacun de ses enfants. Soulliah, elle, était abonnée au rose, une couleur que sa mère lui avait attribué d'office puisqu'elle ne jurait pas avec ses mèches brunes. C'est donc avec son pull rose orné d'un S doré sur le dos qu'elle descendit dans la salle commune où Fred et Georges embêtaient Percy pour qu'il enfile son propre pull.

\- Joyeux noël ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Soulliah, tu viens nous aider à convaincre le petit Percy à mettre son pull ? » Demanda Fred.

\- Tu n'as qu'a envoyer un hibou à maman pour lui dire qu'il ne veut pas le mettre. » Suggéra la brunette.

Ron et Harry arrivèrent au moment où les jumeaux suivaient Percy jusqu'à son dortoir pour ne pas le laisser s'en sortir si facilement.

\- Soulliah ! Regarde ce que Harry à reçu. »

La fillette abandonna le spectacle de ses frères ainés en pleine bataille pour tourner les yeux vers Ron et son pull violet - lui accordant au passage une grimace compatissante car il aimait autant le violet qu'elle le rose - puis Harry qui arborait un pull fait par leur mère lui aussi.

\- Oh maman t'a fait un pull à toi aussi. » Remarqua-t-elle. « Bah au moins le tien à une belle couleur… »

\- Oui, mais non, c'est pas ça. » Repris Ron. « Il a reçu une cape d'invisibilité. »

Soulliah écarquilla les yeux en voyant Harry montrer son cadeau inattendu. Les capes d'invisibilité étaient des objets magiques très puissants et très rares, qui coutaient donc très cher par la même occasion et celle de Harry semblait avoir couté une fortune si on en jugeait par le fait qu'une fois sous la cape, on ne voyait réellement plus rien de ce qu'elle cachait.

\- Qui t'as offert un tel cadeau ? » Demanda-t-elle avec admiration.

\- Je ne sais pas, il y avait juste ce mot avec, mais il n'est pas signé. »

Soulliah pris le mot que lui tendait Harry, sa main sortant de sous la cape comme si elle flottait simplement dans les airs et elle fronça les sourcils. L'écriture lui était familière… Fouillant dans sa poche, elle en sortit son propre morceau de parchemin froissé par les nombreuses fois où elle l'avait relut et compara les deux écritures.

\- Je ne sais pas qui t'as envoyé ça, mais en tout cas, c'est la même personne que celui qui m'a envoyé ma boucle d'oreille. » Remarqua-t-elle.

\- Et cette personne connaissait mon père, le mot dit que la cape lui appartenait avant. »

Soulliah rendit le mot de Harry à son propriétaire et rangea le sien après l'avoir replié correctement. Si seulement cet inconnu avait pris la peine de signer le mot de Harry, elle aurait enfin su qui lui avait envoyé sa boucle d'oreille et alors, elle aurait pût lui demander pour quelle raison il ou elle avait fait une chose pareille.

 **.1.**

Harry avait finalement trouvé où il avait déjà lut le nom de Nicolas Flamel : sur la carte de chocogrenouille représentant Dumbledore et à partir de là, sachant enfin où chercher, Hermione découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un alchimiste âgé de plus de six cent ans qui avait inventé la pierre philosophale. Les quatre Gryffondors furent alors persuadés que le professeur Rogue voulait s'emparer de la pierre pour devenir riche.

Sans rien en dire aux trois autres, Soulliah emmétrait quelques réserves cependant. Certes, tout semblait accuser le professeur de potion et son sale caractère n'aidait surtout pas à ce qu'on lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. Mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient aucune preuve directe… Juste des circonstances qui ne jouaient pas en sa faveur… En plus, depuis que Hagrid leur avait avoué que le professeur Rogue était l'un de ceux chargés de protéger la pierre, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, tout à coup, il voudrait la voler. Mais elle ne donnait plus son avis à ce sujet, les trois autres lui répétant par le menu toutes les raisons qui faisaient que Rogue était forcément le coupable de l'histoire.

\- Nous allons être en retard. » Lança Hermione en rangeant ses affaires.

Soulliah sortit de sa rêverie et avisa l'heure, effectivement, s'ils voulaient arriver à temps dans le hall pour rejoindre Rusard, ils avaient intérêt à partir maintenant. Ron ne connaissait pas sa chance d'avoir été malade lorsqu'ils avaient rendu Norbert aux amis de Charlie… Au moins, lui, il n'avait pas une retenue à effectuer avec Malefoy. Hermione, Soulliah et Harry quittèrent donc la salle commune, la mort dans l'âme, et se rendirent dans le hall, vite rejoints par Neville.

\- T'as bien faillit être en retard Malefoy. » Reprocha Harry en voyant le Serpentard sortir du couloir des cachots.

\- C'est de votre faute si je suis puni. » Reprocha-t-il. « Je ne devrais même pas faire cette retenue injustifiée. »

\- Allons y. » Lança Rusard de sa voix d'outre tombe.

Les cinq enfants suivirent le concierge vers l'extérieur du château où la nuit tombante finissait de noircir le parc.

\- Vous allez faire votre retenue avec Hagrid ce soir. » Annonça le concierge. « Pas la peine d'avoir l'air si réjouit, vous allez dans la forêt interdite. »

Neville s'était mis à trembler et Malefoy à protester. Mais Harry, Soulliah et Hermione se jetèrent un regard entendu. Ils préféraient mille fois aller dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid plutôt que de faire leur retenue avec Rusard. Même si l'idée de se rendre dans la forêt en pleine nuit était quelque peu effrayante, surtout quand Drago supposa qu'elle contenait des loups-garous… Soulliah avait d'ailleurs discrètement vérifié l'avancée de la lune en posant une main sur son épaule droite sans que personne n'y prenne garde. Heureusement, l'astre n'était pas plein et elle se sentie quelque peu rassurée.

\- Ah enfin vous voila ! » Lança la voix de Hagrid.

 **.2.**

Soulliah marchait dans la forêt interdite en compagnie de Harry et Drago. Au début, ils avaient échappé à sa présence, mais cet abruti avait effrayé Neville et Hagrid avait décidé de changer les groupes. Ils n'avaient pour seule compagnie que celle de Crockdur, le molosse du garde chasse. La forêt était lugubre et les trois enfants n'en menaient pas bien large, portant bien haut la lampe qui n'éclairait pas grand-chose. Ils suivaient les traces argentées du sang de licorne éclairé par la lune qui passait difficilement entre les branches des arbres. Et puis au bout de longues minutes, ils trouvèrent enfin l'animal… Mais celui-ci n'était pas seul… Une ombre était penchée au dessus, une ombre à forme humaine, encapuchonnée et lorsqu'elle releva la tête au cri effrayé de Drago, ils purent voir du sang de licorne dégouliner sur son menton.

\- Beurk… » S'exclama Soulliah sans avoir pût s'en empêcher.

Drago était partit en courant, accompagné de Crockdur qui n'avait finalement pas été d'une grande aide. Malheureusement pour les deux Gryffondors, les cris de Drago et l'exclamation de Soulliah avaient attiré l'attention de cette chose vaguement humaine qui avait désormais décidé de s'en prendre à eux. Reculant comme ils le pouvaient, les deux Gryffondors chutèrent sur une racine délogée du sol, Soulliah s'écrasant sans pitié sur Harry.

\- Laissez nous ! Au secours ! » Criait-elle, ne pensant pas une seule seconde à envoyer des étincelles dans les airs comme le leur avait pourtant demandé Hagrid.

Au moment où la chose allait attaquer, les deux élèves furent sauvés par un centaure. Aussi improbable que ça soit étant donné le peu d'intérêt que les deux autres qu'ils avaient croisé un peu plus tôt leur avait porté. La chose encapuchonnée préféra s'échapper plutôt que de faire face au centaure en colère et ce dernier aida les enfants à se relever.

\- Harry Potter. » Dit-il à Harry, bien peu surpris qu'il connaisse son nom.

Il tourna ses yeux bleu vers Soulliah qui frottait sa cape avant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait autours d'elle.

\- Soulliah ?! » S'exclama-t-il.

La fillette écarquilla les yeux avant de battre des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Il connaissait son prénom ?! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Qu'il sache qui était Harry Potter, c'était une chose tout à fait normale, mais elle… Elle n'avait jamais vu de centaure de sa vie en plus et n'avait pas approché la forêt interdite depuis le début de l'année.

Le centaure, lui-même, semblait surpris de la voir là et, si elle avait put en être certaine, elle aurait dit qu'il était également contrarié. Mais il demandait déjà à Harry de grimper sur son dos avant d'être interrompu par le centaure de tout à l'heure qui l'insulta sans chercher plus loin.

\- Monte avec son ami. » Demanda Firenze après s'être disputé avec les deux centaures.

\- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça et je… »

\- C'est trop dangereux Soulliah. » Avait-il répliqué sans attendre.

Il s'était cabré, obligeant Harry à s'accrocher, puis il avait attrapé Soulliah dans ses bras, la tenant serrée solidement contre sa poitrine avant de partir au galop, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Soulliah ne vit rien de la course comme Firenze lui maintenait le visage contre son épaule afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se prenne des branches et au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta, gardant un instant la brunette contre lui alors que Harry descendait de son dos.

\- Pardonne moi si je t'ai fait peur. » Murmura-t-il à Soulliah.

Il la redéposa sur la terre ferme tout en aiguillant Harry sur l'identité de la personne qui les avait attaqué juste avant qu'il ne les sauve : Voldemort. Pour Harry, tout était clair désormais, Voldemort survivait comme il pouvait grâce au sang de licorne et Rogue voulait la pierre pour lui faire l'élixir de longue vie afin de l'aider à revenir pour qu'il le tue…

 **.3.**

Hagrid était décidément trop bavard pour sa propre survie et il devrait définitivement arrêter l'alcool en prime… A présent, Rogue connaissait surement touts les moyens de passer les pièges qui protégeaient la pierre et puisque Dumbledore était absent du collège, il allait certainement agir sans attendre.

Assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, Soulliah n'avait de cesse de se répéter qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas voulu les écouter et il était hors de question que Vous-savez-qui revienne de parmi les morts. Ils devaient tout faire pour l'en empêcher. Ce que Neville compris à ses dépends malheureusement.

Le chemin jusqu'au deuxième étage fut longs à cause du fait qu'ils doivent se serrer sous la cape de Harry, mais ils ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle particulier et Harry rangea soigneusement sa cape lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue. De toutes manières, avec ses trois truffes immenses, le chien aurait tôt fait de sentir leurs présences. Malheureusement, la présence de la harpe enchantée dans un coin de la pièce témoignait du passage de Rogue qui était déjà quelque part dans les profondeurs du château à la recherche de la pierre, ils devaient faire vite.

Harry avait sortit sa flute que Hagrid lui avait offert pour noël et bien que la mélodie qu'il produisit soit des plus affreuses, le chien n'en fit pas grand cas et resta endormi. Apparemment, tout ce qu'il comptait, c'était qu'il y ait de la musique, peut importe qu'elle soit fausse et peu agréable à l'oreille. Harry sauta en premier, puis Ron, Soulliah et enfin Hermione.

\- Sur quoi on a atterri ? » Demandait Ron.

Soulliah et Hermione avaient tôt fait de s'éloigner de leur amortisseur, contrairement aux garçons encore un peu trop sonnés, malheureusement pour eux.

\- C'est un filet du diable. » Reconnu Hermione alors que les lianes de la plante s'enroulaient autours des deux garçons.

\- Vite il faut faire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne les étouffe. » S'exclama Soulliah.

Hermione fut la plus rapide à se souvenir de ses cours d'Herbologie et réussit à effrayer la plante grâce à ces petites flammes bleues qu'elle avait appris à faire durant l'hiver précédent. Les enfants sortirent aussitôt par la première porte qu'ils trouvèrent.

La porte donnait sur un petit couloir qui débouchait sur une pièce circulaire où des dizaines de clés ailées voltigeaient au plafond tranquillement.

\- C'est surement le sortilège du professeur Flitwick. » Remarqua Soulliah.

Ils savaient, de par Hagrid, que les professeurs qui protégeaient la pierre étaient les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave, Quirrell, Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore. Ils leur restait donc encore quatre épreuves après celle là.

\- Il faut trouver une grosse clé rouillée, à l'ancienne, comme la poignée. » Faisait remarquer Ron qui examinait la porte.

Harry, de loin le plus doué en balais volant, fut tout désigné pour pourchasser la clé en question et parvint un peu plus facilement que prévu puisqu'elle avait une aile abimée, surement à cause du récent passage de Rogue qui n'avait pas dût être très tendre avec l'objet enchanté.

La deuxième porte donnait dans une vase pièce aux allures de cimetière glauque et mal entretenu. Mais très vite, les quatre Gryffondors comprirent qu'ils se trouvaient aux abords d'un immense plateau d'échecs.

\- McGonagall. » Supposa Soulliah lorsque les pions répondirent par l'affirmatif à Ron lorsqu'il leur demanda s'ils étaient sensés jouer une partie.

\- Très bien… Harry, tu prends la place du fou… Hermione, celle de la tours et toi Soulliah, tu prends la place du roi. »

\- Et toi ? »

\- Je vais prendre le cavalier. »

Sans trop de crainte, Soulliah laissa son frère mener la partie d'échecs. Il y avait bien longtemps déjà que Ron battait leur père à ce jeu et pourtant, il était plutôt doué. Ron était d'ailleurs le seul de ses enfants à avoir réussit à le vaincre à son jeu préféré. La partie fut serrée, mais Ron mena les pions comme un chef, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve obligé de se sacrifier pour que Harry puisse faire échec au roi.

Une fois la partie terminée, les trois amis vérifièrent que Ron n'avait rien de trop grave et partirent rejoindre la porte qui se trouvait à l'opposé de là où ils étaient entrés. L'odeur nauséabonde qui les accueillit ne leur laissa aucun doute sur ce qui les attendait : un troll… Ils reconnaissaient bien l'odeur qu'ils avaient sentit à Halloween dans les toilettes des filles. Fort heureusement, le troll était assommé par les bons soins de Rogue et ils n'eurent qu'à l'enjamber en prenant bien garde à ne pas le toucher pour passer de l'autre côté et abandonner sans regret cette odeur insupportable.

\- Là, y a pas de doutes… C'est celle de Rogue. » Commenta Soulliah en observant les fioles posées sur une table en bois toute simple.

Hermione ne mis pas bien longtemps à trouver comment passer les deux portes et laissa Soulliah suivre Harry avant de retourner en arrière récupérer Ron et prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Reste en arrière d'accord. » Murmura Harry.

Soulliah confirma et recula de quelques pas, suivant Harry en essayant de ne pas se faire voir. Cela créerait l'effet de surpris auquel le professeur de potion ne s'attendrait surement pas.

\- Professeur Quirrell ?! » S'exclama Harry. « Mais… Rogue… »

\- Le coupable idéal n'est-ce pas… » Se ventait Quirrell.

Les yeux écarquillés, Soulliah remarqua malgré tout que le bégaiement du professeur semblait s'être évanouis et les deux enfants n'eurent pas le temps de réagir avant d'être séparés par un mur de flammes laissant Harry seul face à Quirrell qui n'était pas si seul qu'il semblait l'être.

De son côté, Soulliah aurait pût partir comme aucune flamme ne lui barrait la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Harry tout seul face à ce qui semblait être un Voldemort greffé à l'arrière de la tête du professeur de défenses. A cause des flammes qui n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle n'entendait pas ce que Quirrell racontait à Harry et elle essayait tant bien que mal de voir ce qu'il se passait entre les flammèches qui lui léchaient le visage, la faisant transpirer à grosses gouttes sans qu'elle n'y prenne réellement garde.

\- HARRY ! » Criait-elle sans succès. « HARRY NE L'ECOUTES PAS ! C'EST UN MENTEUR ! »

Mais le brun ne semblait pas l'entendre de son côté des flammes. Elle l'avait vu s'approcher du miroir un instant avant qu'il n'essaie de s'éloigner, vite rattrapé par Quirrell qui fini littéralement en cendres…. Médusée, Soulliah vit une sorte d'ombre de fumée s'élever dans les airs après que Harry se soit évanoui et lui passer à travers le corps avant de fuir aussi vite que possible. Déséquilibrée, elle chuta et se cogna l'arrière de la tête sur le coin d'une marche, tout près des flammes, perdant connaissance à son tours.

 **.4.**

Lorsqu'elle revint enfin à elle, Soulliah avait mal partout, mais surtout à l'arrière de la tête. Son bras gauche la démangeait affreusement et elle semblait entendre comme à travers un casque. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, elle fut éblouie par la lumière vive qui régnait dans l'infirmerie du collège. Elle était en vie…

\- Ah miss Weasley ! » S'exclama l'infirmière en la voyant revenir à elle. « Vous voila enfin revenue parmi nous. »

Soulliah fronça légèrement les sourcils, c'était comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui boucher les oreilles.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Demanda Poppy avec un air concerné.

\- Je… J'entend pas bien. »

\- C'est a cause du bandage que vous portez autours de la tête… Vous êtes tombée sur une marche et vous avez fait une légère commotion cérébrale… Mais rassurez vous, tout va mieux. » Expliqua Poppy. « Autre chose ? »

\- Mon bras me démange. »

\- À droite ou à gauche ? » Demanda l'infirmière en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- À gauche. »

\- Ah, alors c'est à cause des brulures que vous avez eut… Elles sont parties naturellement, mais je vous avais mis un bandage pour être plus sure… »

Soulliah réalisa soudainement que l'infirmière avait surement vu ses cicatrices sur son bras droit, mais elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir aborder le sujet et elle ne le fit pas elle-même. A la maison, c'était un sujet tabou… D'abord parce que cela mettait Soulliah très mal à l'aise et que Bill culpabilisait beaucoup trop quand on avait le malheur d'aborder le sujet. Sans parler de Molly qui avait tendance à garder Soulliah bien à l'abri de ses bras des heures durant ensuite aux souvenirs affreux de cette nuit interminable et de l'année qui avait suivit.

\- Où est Harry ? »

\- Juste à côté… Il dors encore, mais il va bien. » Rassura madame Pomfresh.

Soulliah sourit et tourna la tête vers le lit que Poppy lui montrait. Harry semblait en piteux état lui aussi, mais il allait bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Quelques temps plus tard, Albus Dumbledore était venu leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur nuit d'aventures et ce qu'il était advenue de la pierre philosophale, désormais détruite pour le bien de tous… Sauf peut-être de Nicolas Flamel et de sa femme qui allaient mourir sous peu. Enfin, Harry et Soulliah furent autorisés à quitter l'infirmerie et ils étaient à peine revenus dans la salle commune que Soulliah fut prise dans l'étau de fer de ses frères jumeaux.

\- Ne refait plus jamais ça Lili ! » S'exclama Georges.

\- Sinon, les punissions de maman seront rien comparées à ce qu'on te réserve. » Termina Fred.

\- Vous avez aussi dit ça à Ron où j'suis la seule à y avoir le droit ? » Demanda-t-elle à moitié étouffée entre ses frères.

\- Le p'tit Rony a eut le droit à sa leçon de morale. » Répondit Fred en lançant un coup d'œil au concerné.

\- J'vais bien… Mais si vous continuez, j'vais mourir étouffée. »

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent un peu, juste de quoi lui laisser un peu plus d'air pour respirer et ils ne la lâchèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur ait raconté dans les détails ce qu'il s'était passé à partir du moment où Ron s'était fait attaquer par la pièce d'échec de McGonagall. Soulliah, habituée à voir ses aînés trop protecteurs avec elle depuis l'attaque du loup-garou, obéi sans broncher, sachant par avance qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause. Quelque part, elle se sentait chanceuse… Bill aurait été jusqu'à lui interdire de s'éloigner de sa vue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini toutes ses années d'études.

\- Et après, j'suis tombée… Madame Pomfresh dit que je me suis cognée la tête sur la marche et que j'ai été brulée au deuxième degré sur le bras. »

\- Lequel ? » Demanda Fred.

\- À gauche… T'en fais pas, j'ai plus rien. »

Fred sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur sans rien ajouter. Harry et Hermione avaient bien l'impression qu'on ne leur disait pas tout, mais aucun des Weasley ne semblait disposé à éclairer leur lanternes alors qu'ils semblaient tous savoir ce qui avait inquiéter Fred.

\- En tout cas, c'est fichu… Avec tout ça, on a perdu le dernier match et les Serpentards nous dépassent de 210 points… Ils ont encore gagné la coupe. »

\- Sans parler de celle des quatre maisons. » Termina Georges.

 **.5.**

Au banquet de fin d'année, Soulliah était habitée par deux sentiments contradictoires alors qu'elle terminait son repas dans une grande salle décorée aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard. D'un certain côté, elle était déçue d'avoir perdu la coupe des quatre maisons, pire encore, ils étaient les derniers… Mais d'un autre côté, elle était heureuse d'être en vie et d'avoir contribué à faire échouer les plans de Voldemort. Sans parler du fait qu'elle ressentait une petite fierté personnelle à avoir toujours plus ou moins su que Rogue n'était pas le coupable que tout désignait, même si elle n'avait rien dit. Dumbledore pris finalement la parole, annonçant les points de chaque maison : 312 pour Gryffondor, 352 pour Poufsouffle, 426 pour Serdaigle et 472 pour Serpentard.

Naturellement, les Serpentards fêtèrent bruyamment leur victoire sur les trois autres maisons du collège, sous les applaudissements discrets mais bien présents de leur directeur de maison. Mais Dumbledore rompit les applaudissements en annonçant qu'il devait accorder quelques points de dernière minutes, s'attirant l'attention de toute la grande salle, professeurs compris.

\- À monsieur Ronald Weasley… » Dit-il dans un silence pesant. « Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait vu dans le collège depuis des années, j'accorde cinquante points. »

Ron fut applaudit et devint rouge écrevisse, ne sachant plus où se mettre, mais heureux d'être le centre de l'attention pour une bonne raison alors que Percy perdait son flegme légendaire, clamant haut et fort que son petit frère avait réussit à battre les pièces du professeur de métamorphose. Dumbledore attendit que les applaudissements se calment avant de reprendre.

\- À miss Hermione Granger. » Annonça-t-il. « Pour le sang-froid et la logique implacable dont elle a sut faire preuve, j'accorde cinquante points supplémentaires à Gryffondor. »

Ce fut au tours d'Hermione de rosir de plaisir, son intelligence reconnue et applaudie pour la première fois de sa vie certainement. Elle était tellement contente qu'elle en pleura silencieusement, bien cachée à l'abri de ses bras. Le silence de nouveau revenu, Dumbledore continua.

\- À monsieur Harry Potter. »

Les oreilles des Gryffondors se dressèrent… Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus des Serpentards.

\- Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnel dont il a fait preuve… J'accorde soixante points. »

Sous les acclamations de la plus part des élèves, certains se rendaient compte qu'il n'étaient désormais plus en dernière place. Harry, qui pensait qu'on lui retirerait des points pour avoir transgressé les règles, fut on ne peut plus heureux de ne pas saboter les points que ses amis avaient gagné juste avant lui.

\- A présent, j'en viens à miss Soulliah Weasley. »

La concernée cligna des yeux de surprise alors que la plus part de ses condisciples croisaient les doigts en attendant nerveusement que Dumbledore continue.

\- Pour la loyauté sans faille dont elle a fait preuve en refusant d'abandonner un camarade face au danger, j'accorde à la maison Gryffondor, cinquante points. »

Les applaudissements redoublèrent alors que la plus part des élèves et des professeurs se rendaient compte que les Gryffondors étaient désormais à égalité avec les Serpentards. Albus, toujours prêt à jouer avec les nerfs des élèves et de ses chers employés, attendit que le silence soit totalement revenu dans la salle avant de reprendre.

\- Et pour finir… Je dirais qu'il faut beaucoup de courage pour affronter ses ennemis, mais qu'il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis… C'est pourquoi, j'accord dix points… A Neville Londubat ! »

Le vacarme qui s'en suivit fut assourdissant, surpassant largement celui des Serpentards un peu plus tôt. Gryffondor ravissait la coupe des quatre maisons à la maison des vert et argent à la dernière minute et les trois quart des élèves en étaient plus qu'heureux…. L'année scolaire se terminait vraiment bien, contrairement à ce que le quatuor pensait juste avant de venir manger leur dernier repas au collège avant l'été.

* * *

Affaire à suivre...


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule la fiction m'appartient ainsi que le personnage de Soulliah. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

 **Résumé :** Et si le trio était en fait un quatuor… Qu'est-ce qu'une seule personne peut changer au cours de l'histoire ? Seule la suite vous le dira…

 **Avertissement :** Aucun pour le moment

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Honte sur moi… 8 mois à vous faire attendre la suite… Mais j'ai tout de même une petite excuse pour ma défense… J'ai mis toute cette attente à profit pour mettre au monde mon 5ème enfant et installer une nouvelle organisation avant de retrouver le temps et l'envie d'écrire… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Le retours à la maison fut plutôt calme, les Serpentards, démoralisés par leur défaite de dernière minute, s'étaient tenus relativement tranquilles durant le trajet du Poudlard Express qui les ramenaient vers la gare neuf trois quarts. Une fois à destination, Ron, Fred, Georges, Percy et Soulliah rejoignirent leur mère qui les attendait en compagnie de leur petite sœur. Hermione retrouva rapidement ses parents et Harry son oncle qui ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise.

Les Weasley regagnèrent d'abord le chemin de traverse à pieds, puis ils rentrèrent chez eux avec la cheminée du chaudron baveur. C'était encore le moyen le plus rapide et le plus efficace que Molly avait trouvé pour faire voyager tout son petit monde sans trop perdre de temps. Une fois dans la maison, Soulliah observa les pièces en souriant, heureuse de retrouver un environnement qui lui était familier, jusqu'à ce que sa mère n'arrive, leur demandant d'aller vider et ranger leurs valises respectives.

Soulliah monta, tout comme ses frères, peinant à hisser sa male du collège jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny qui l'avait d'ailleurs suivie. La rouquine la questionna sur son année pendant que sa sœur triait son linge sale, le mettant en boule dans un coin de son lit. Lorsqu'elle entrepris de mettre ses vêtements propres sur son étagère, Ginny lui posait des questions sur les professeurs et la qualité des cours. Quand Soulliah vida complètement sa valise de son contenu, elle lui demandait si les élèves étaient sympathiques… Pendant que la brune se débarrassait des poussières et autres plumes et parchemins inutilisables pour l'année suivante, elle s'interrogea sur la guerre Gryffondor / Serpentard. Quand Soulliah remis correctement ses affaires d'école dans sa male, elle lui demanda de plus amples détails sur la pierre philosophale et sur l'apparence de Voldemort. Quand enfin, Soulliah boucla sa valise, agrippant son linge sale pour le descendre à la laverie, Ginny la suivit en lui parlant de son année à elle.

\- Toute seule, c'est vraiment pas pareil, je me suis ennuyée… Enfin le voyage en Roumanie c'était vraiment bien, même si Charlie, papa et maman ont refusés que je vois les dragons pour de vrai… J'étais quand même contente… Mais j'ai hâte d'être en septembre pour aller à Poudlard avec vous et je… »

\- Ginny… Ne me dis pas que tu parles à ta sœur depuis que vous êtes rentrés… » Lança Molly mi-amusée, mi-résignée.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard de détresse que lui lança la brune, elle préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur l'air innocent que la rouquine avait peint sur son visage.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas la laisser respirer un peu ? Elle est fatiguée après son voyage de retours. »

\- C'est pas grave maman… J'suis contente de retrouver Ginny. » Sourit Soulliah en disparaissant le temps de déposer son linge sale. « Et puis l'été prochain, elle me parlera moins, elle aura toute l'année pour le faire. » Rit-elle sous le rougissement de sa sœur.

Molly laissa les filles mettre la table pendant qu'elle obligeait ses fils à descendre leur linge sale puis ils dinèrent et montèrent se coucher sans avoir pût voir leur père. Grace à l'emplois du temps chargé d'Arthur en ce début d'été, Molly eut une bonne excuse de repousser ce qu'elle s'était pourtant préparé à faire depuis près de dix ans. Malheureusement, une fois le dimanche arrivé, Arthur ne lui laissa plus le choix. Ce matin là, il ne travaillait pas et ils avaient des promesses à tenir.

Naturellement, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur la scène qui allait se produire lorsqu'ils auraient avoué une grosse partie du pot aux roses à leurs enfants les plus jeunes… Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils avaient promis et ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que la tempête passerait rapidement. Molly avait donc efficacement fait descendre les six enfants qui vivaient encore sous son toit et ils s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon, se demandant tous plus ou moins quelle bêtise ils avaient bien pût faire qui justifie une réunion au sommet comme ils appelaient ce genre de moment.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait de bêtise. » Rassura Arthur avec un sourire en coin en voyant les airs inquiets de ses enfants. « Ou du moins… Nous ne sommes pas encore au courant. » Murmura-t-il en voyant sa femme arriver.

Molly fronça un instant les sourcils, intriguée par la phrase de son époux, mais très vite, des préoccupations plus importantes prirent le dessus sur le reste. Elle angoissait réellement beaucoup, presque autant que le jour où Bill était partit en Egypte ou bien que celui où Charlie leur avait annoncé qu'il allait étudier les dragons en Roumanie. Elle aurait trouvé n'importe quel prétexte pour repousser encore l'instant, mais un regard de son mari l'en dissuada. Arthur avait raison, plus ils en parleraient tôt et plus ils auraient de chances pour que tout s'arrange avant que les enfants retournent à Poudlard.

\- Alors pourquoi on est là ? » Demanda Percy.

\- Votre mère et moi, nous avons une chose très importante à vous annoncer… » Répondit Arthur. « Nous… Nous aurions pût vous le dire plus tôt, mais nous avions une promesse à respecter… Nous espérons seulement que vous comprendrez. »

Son regard s'était d'avantage posé sur Soulliah, mais les enfants, trop intrigués par l'idée que leurs parents aient put leur cacher quelque chose les concernant pendant un bout de temps, n'y prirent pas garde. Après un autre coup d'œil vers sa femme qui n'était décidément pas prête à faire l'aveu, il se dévoua en retenant un soupire d'appréhension.

\- C'est à propos de toi Soulliah. » Annonça-t-il.

Le silence étant parfait, bien que tous aient retourné leur attention vers la brunette avec des regards pleins de curiosité.

\- Tu te souviens de toutes les questions que tu pausais à ta mère à propos de ta couleur de cheveux, et de celle de tes yeux ? Tout comme à propos du fait que Ron et toi n'ayez que trois mois d'écart ? »

Inquiète, Soulliah confirma d'un signe de tête. Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'elle n'avait plus rien demandé à ce sujet, se satisfaisant très bien des explications douteuses que lui avait fourni sa mère, ne voulant pas réellement chercher plus loin, ayant simplement besoin de pouvoir expliquer si jamais on lui pausait la question.

\- Nous t'avons menti… En réalité… Nous t'avons adopté lorsque tu avais presque deux ans. »

La mâchoire de Soulliah échappa à son contrôle, elle regardait Arthur avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Rapidement, les rouquins eurent tous à peu près la même expression de choc total, leurs regards allant de leur père à leur sœur.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Ta… Ta maman biologique. » Répondit-il après une petite hésitation vers sa femme. « Nous a demandé de prendre soin de toi à sa place… Sous certaines conditions… L'une d'entre elles, était que tu ne saches rien de tout cela avant la fin de ta première année à Poudlard. »

\- Mais… Mais vous m'avez mentit toute ma vie ! » S'exclama Soulliah.

Elle se leva d'un bond, les yeux pleins de larmes et les poings sérés le long de son corps. Elle ne savait pas tellement si elle était plus triste qu'en colère, elle ressentait en fait bien trop d'émotions contradictoires pour cela.

\- Vous êtes des menteurs ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de courir se réfugier dans sa chambre.

 **.1.**

Arthur regardait sa femme avec un sentiment d'impuissance qui lui tordait de plus en plus l'estomac. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils avaient tout avoué à Soulliah et aux autres enfants et depuis, la petite brune ne sortait de sa chambre que pour les repas, n'adressant ni regard ni parole à qui que ce soit. Ginny leur avait avoué qu'elle avait pleuré la première journée et une bonne partie de la nuit, et que depuis, elle ne faisait et ne disait plus rien, observant le vide, assise sur son lit. La rouquine était même persuadée que si elle n'avait pas partagé sa chambre, elle s'y serait enfermée à double tour.

Percy, Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny avaient été choqués au début et avaient posé pas mal de questions à leurs parents, particulièrement à propos de leurs deux ainées et au final, ce qui les avait le plus vexé, ca avait été d'apprendre que Bill et Charlie étaient au courant depuis le début puisqu'ils étaient déjà trop vieux à l'époque pour ne pas se souvenir de l'arrivée de Soulliah. Mais ils en avaient vite pris leur partit. Soulliah était adoptée, et alors ? Ils avaient tout de même été élevés ensembles, comme des frères et sœurs.

Molly avait été grandement soulagée de se rendre compte que ses enfants ne comptaient pas changer leurs habitudes et leurs façons de voir leur sœur adoptive. Arthur l'avait bien vu. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas voir sa femme dépérir parce que Soulliah ne parvenait pas à faire la part des choses et passer outre le mensonge. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de lui en dire d'avantage lors de l'aveu car elle était partie sans écouter et ensuite, il avait pensé qu'elle avait surement besoin de temps, mais la situation perdurait et il ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire.

Profitant du fait que sa femme soit occupée par sa lessive et que les enfants soient en pleine partie de Quidditch dans le jardin, Arthur s'éclipsa discrètement du salon où il faisait semblant de lire la Gazette pour tromper l'ennuis. Grimpant les étages biscornus, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de ses filles et hésita.

Comment devait-il agir ?

Il ne pouvait plus laisser les choses comme elles étaient et c'était certain, mais serait-il capable d'ouvrir son cœur, de vider son sac, s'il avait sa fille sous les yeux ? Ca, c'était moins sur. Car tout père de famille qu'il était, Arthur restait un grand timide qui avait ses difficultés à se confier sur ses propres ressentis. Il décida de rester dans le couloir car il était important pour lui que Soulliah sache ce qu'il ressentait réellement tout au fond de son être. Frappant trois coups légers sur le panneau de bois, il ne fit cependant aucun geste pour l'ouvrir.

\- Soulliah ? » Appela-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. « Je sais que tu veux être seule et que tu nous en veux à ta mère et moi… Mais j'ai besoin que tu en saches d'avantage… Je ne te demande pas de me répondre, juste d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire et ensuite, je te laisserai tranquille. »

Aucun bruit ni aucune réponse ne vint de l'autre côté de la porte. Priant les divinités moldues dont il ne connaissait pas le nom pour qu'elle ne soit pas en train de dormir, Arthur entrepris donc de vider son sac.

\- Tout d'abord, je vais te dire tout ce que tu dois savoir à propos de tout ceci. » Débuta-t-il maladroitement. « Lorsque nous avons accepté de prendre soin de toi le moment venu, nous avons accepté, par la même occasion, de devoir respecter certaines règles et certains secrets jusqu'à ce que le moment décidé par ta mère biologique soit arrivé. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'elle a fait ça pour ton bien… Pour que tu ais une enfance aussi belle et dénuée de soucis que possible. »

Arthur fit une pause. C'était tellement difficile, jamais il n'aurait imaginé à quel point il aurait été compliqué de tout avouer et pourtant, il y avait songé de plus en plus souvent ces dernières années. Il décida de faire comme avec un sparadrap et d'y aller aussi franchement et vite que possible. Tant pi pour la délicatesse.

\- Tu venais à peine de naitre quand ta mère est venue nous voir pour nous demander de s'occuper de toi à sa place quand elle ne pourrait plus le faire. Nous avons dût attendre que la guerre se calme et que tu-sais-qui ait disparu pour que tu puisses venir vivre à la maison. Parce qu'elle était recherchée par tu-sais-qui en personne et qu'il tuait toute la famille de ceux qui lui résistaient, elle a demandé à ce que tu ne saches rien avant d'être assez grande pour pouvoir le supporter et nous avons accepté… À l'heure actuelle, je peux te dire que ta baguette lui appartenait avant et qu'elle s'appelait Rowena. Elle a été capturée par les mangemorts quand tu n'étais encore qu'un nouveau né, mais elle t'avais déjà mise à l'abri. La boucle d'oreille que tu portes lui appartenait aussi… »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire à propos des plans fromentées par sa défunte mère alors qu'elle venait de naitre et qui allaient régenter une bonne partie de sa vie. À présent, il devait faire le plus compliquer et lui avouer ce que son rejet faisait sur lui et sa mère car après tout, ils l'élevaient depuis neuf ans au même titre que leurs propres enfants. Elle était sa fille et personne ne pourrait jamais lui enlever ça, pas même la concernée.

\- Soulliah… Molly et moi t'aimons tout autant que nos enfants biologiques… Nous avons peut-être menti sur les circonstances de ta naissance, mais notre amour est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Le sang dit le contraire, mais dans mon cœur, tu es ma fille au même titre que Ginny… J'ai… »

Sa voix se cassa un instant et il se repris avant de continuer.

\- J'ai veillé sur tes cauchemars. J'ai passé des nuits blanches à faire baisser ta température. J'ai cru mourir à petits feux quand tu as été attaquée. J'ai pleuré quand tu as reçu ta lettre pour le collège - comme je l'ai fait pour tes frères et pour Ginny la semaine dernière. Je ne suis pas ton père par le sang, mais personne ne peux prétendre être d'avantage un père pour toi que je le suis et le resterais Soulliah. C'est pareil pour ta mère… Elle se sent mal tu sais… Je ne veux pas t'influencer, mais il faut que tu le saches. »

Retourné par ses propres aveux, Arthur aurait tellement voulu qu'elle ouvre la porte et se jette dans ses bras en lui offrant son pardon avant de se précipiter vers sa mère, mais aucun bruit ne venait rompre le silence de la pièce dans laquelle elle s'obstinait à s'isoler depuis deux semaines.

\- Peut importe ce que disent les liens du sang… Tu es ma fille et tu le resteras Soulliah… Je t'aime très fort… Et j'espère que tu trouveras la force de comprendre et de nous pardonner. »

Il attendit une minute de plus avant de redescendre au salon sans qu'elle n'ait fait le moindre bruit. Dans la chambre, une petite fille brune se tenait assise au milieu de son lit, les genoux remontés sur la poitrine et retenus par deux bras repliés sur eux-mêmes. Elle fixait sa porte sans bouger, les yeux brillants et le visage inondé de larmes silencieuses.

 **.2.**

Le mois d'aout était enfin arrivé et Soulliah n'était toujours pas sortie de son silence et de son isolement. Arthur avait malgré tout mis sa femme au courant de sa démarche et elle l'avait soutenu. Elle-même, n'aurait sans doute pas été capable de faire une telle chose sans essayer de forcer sa fille à ouvrir les yeux, se sachant bien plus intrusive que son mari.

Mais ce matin, Molly avait un tout autre sujet d'inquiétude… Lorsqu'elle s'était levée, elle avait vérifié les chambres de ses enfants, comme tous les matins depuis que Soulliah s'était faite attaquée par le loup-garou. Et même si d'habitude tout le monde se trouvait là où il devait être, ça n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Ron et les jumeaux n'étaient trouvables nulle part et lorsque, affolée, elle était sortie regarder dans le jardin puis la remise, elle avait remarqué l'absence de la voiture ensorcelée d'Arthur, elle avait vu rouge, attendant ses fils de pied ferme.

Percy, Ginny et Soulliah avaient donc été réveillés en sursaut par les hurlements de leur mère qui venait d'attraper ses enfants la main dans le sac ou presque. Soulliah et Ginny s'habillèrent et comme la brune avait fini en premier, elle n'attendit pas sa sœur pour rejoindre la cuisine. Elle compris rapidement pour quelle raison sa mère était si en colère. Harry se trouvait à table avec ses frères et il y avait fort à parier qu'il se trouvait là grâce à eux et que ces derniers avaient préférés mettre leur mère devant le fait accompli…La brunette leva les yeux au ciel un instant avant de se diriger vers sa mère et de la prendre dans ses bras, à la plus grande joie de la matriarche.

\- Pardon maman. »

\- Ce n'est rien… Va manger maintenant. » Consola immédiatement Molly.

Ne laissant rien paraître, Molly était cependant extrêmement soulagée de se rendre compte que Soulliah semblait être revenue à de meilleurs sentiments les concernant et elle pris sur elle de faire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, elle aurait pût réagir encore plus mal et plus longtemps en apprenant le mensonge qui avait longtemps basé sa vie.

Lorsque Arthur arriva alors que le petit déjeuner battait son plein, il marqua un instant d'hésitation lorsque Soulliah lui répondit gaiement en même temps que ses autres enfants, mais il fit comme sa femme et donna l'impression que tout était comme toujours alors que depuis un mois, Soulliah n'adressait plus la parole à qui que ce soit.

Soulliah, heureuse que même ses frères et sa sœur fassent comme si de rien n'était, mangea de bon appétit et appris avant même qu'il soit midi que sa mère avait hurlé parce que les jumeaux et Ron avaient été chercher Harry avec la voiture ensorcelée de leur père sans rien en dire à personne et qu'ils avaient eut la malchance de revenir après le réveil de leur mère.

 **.3.**

A peine quelques jours plus tard, toute la famille se rendait au chemin de traverse afin d'effectuer les achats pour la rentrée qui approchait de plus en plus. Les parents Weasley avaient eut bien du mal à cacher leur appréhension lorsqu'ils avaient vu tous les livres de défense qu'ils leur faudrait acheter en six exemplaires. Mais ils n'avaient guère le choix. Pour se rendre au chemin de traverse plus rapidement, ils avaient pris la poudre de cheminette et Harry avait déclenché une petite révolution en n'arrivant pas là où il était attendu… Heureusement, Hagrid l'avait retrouvé dans l'allée des embrumes et l'avait ramené vers la famille de rouquins avant de les laisser commencer leurs achats en compagnie d'Hermione Granger.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la librairie, celle-ci était tellement pleine qu'une queue en sortait déjà de près de trois mètres et bientôt, les Weasley comprirent pour quelle raison. Gilderoy Lockhart était là et dédicaçait son dernier livre, raison de la présence de toutes ses fans… L'attente fut incroyablement longue et pénible aux yeux de Soulliah bien obligée de faire la queue pour pouvoir acheter ses livres et pour couronner le tout, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant Lockhart (oui, sa mère tenait absolument à faire dédicacer leurs livres) ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Harry et à se l'accaparer.

Lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à s'extirper des tentacules de Lockhart et de son journaliste, la petite famille de rouquins tomba sur Lucius Malefoy accompagné de son fils qui ne s'était pas privé de rappeler à Harry à quel point il jalousait sa notoriété. Mais là où les habitudes furent bouleversées, ce fut lorsque le père se mis à faire de même avec Arthur qui rejoignait ses enfants.

\- Les enfants, vous venez on étouffe ici ! » Lançait-il gaiement à sa marmaille, posant chacune de ses mains sur les épaules de ses filles.

Les deux père de famille commencèrent à s'envoyer leur façon de penser à la figure sans que les enfants des concernés n'y prennent réellement garde, s'attendant à ce genre de scène.

\- Papa, laisse tomber. » Lança Soulliah pour tenter de calmer son père.

\- Papa ?! » S'étonna Lucius en posant les yeux sur la brunette. « C'est impossible. » Murmura-t-il en pensant tout haut.

La situation échappa aux sorciers qui finirent par se rentrer dedans et se prendre toute une étagère de livre sur la tête ce qui eut pour effet de les calmer. Les enfants Weasley aidèrent leur père à sortir dignement de la librairie après qu'Hagrid l'ait dégagé du tas de livre dans lequel il était empêtré et l'incident fut clos.

 **.4.**

Cette année, pour se rendre jusqu'à la gare de Londres, la famille Weasley avait pris la ford Anglia volante sous l'air désapprobateur de Molly qui se serait bien passé de monter dans cet engin interdit, mais qui avait cédé devant leur retard incroyable de cette année. C'est dans un capharnaüm incroyable qu'ils arrivèrent de justesse sur la voie neuf trois quart, montant en catastrophe dans le train juste avant que les portes ne se ferment sans laisser le temps à Molly et leur livrer ses éternelles recommandations.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Soulliah partit en quête de ses amis. Ron n'était curieusement pas en sa compagnie et elle se dit qu'il avait déjà dût trouver Hermione dans le train. Cependant, lorsqu'elle trouva la née moldue, Soulliah commença à se faire du soucis, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas en sa compagnie. Elles passèrent tout le voyage à se demander où ils pouvaient bien se cacher, mais n'eurent pas le moyen de trouver la réponse comme ils ne vinrent pas les rejoindre durant le trajet.

Une fois à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, elles eurent beau regarder dans la foule, celle-ci était trop compacte pour qu'elles puissent réellement se rendre compte de la présence ou non de leurs amis. Aussi, elles suivirent les autres élèves, laissant les première année aux bons soin de Hagrid alors qu'elles patientaient pour monter dans une des calèches qui avançaient toutes seules à travers le chemin légèrement humide de la pluie tombée au matin même.

Une fois devant les portes du hall d'entrée, elles descendirent de leur calèche qui repartie sans attendre et elles se rendirent jusque dans la grande salle en compagnie des autres élèves. Là, elles purent se rendre plus facilement compte que Ron et Harry n'étaient toujours pas en vue… La salle continuait de se remplir sans que Soulliah ne voit apparaître les cheveux roux de son frère.

\- J'vais voir. » Dit-elle soudainement à Hermione qui s'inquiétait en se tordant le cou pour voir les élèves arriver par la grande porte.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à passer inaperçue parmi les autres élèves qui continuaient d'entrer, poussés par leurs estomacs criant famine et priant Merlin pour que le discourt du directeur ne soit pas trop long. Elle était d'abord allé voir si leur valises étaient là, mais ces dernières avaient déjà dût être expédiées par les elfes dans les dortoirs car l'endroit où les valises étaient entreposées ne contenaient que celles des premières années et elle ne pouvait pas aller dans le dortoir puisqu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe.

Elle revenait les mains vides vers la grande salle lorsqu'elle les surpris enfin, observant la répartition se terminer par une fenêtre.

\- Mais où est-ce que vous étiez ?! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent de concert et furent incroyablement soulagés de se rendre compte que ça n'était que Soulliah.

\- Le passage était fermé alors on est venu avec la voiture de papa et crois moi, on a eut assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui… »

\- Pourquoi vous avez pas attendu maman et papa à la voiture ?! »

\- Laisse tomber d'accord… T'as vu la répartition de Ginny ? » Demanda avidement Ron.

\- Non, j'suis sortie vous chercher. »

\- Tien y a pas Rogue. » Fit remarquer Harry. « Peut-être qu'il est malade. »

\- Ou peut-être qu'il a été renvoyé. » Suggéra Ron avec un ton ravis.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il attend de savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas arrivés par le train. » Lança la voix glaciale de Rogue.

Les trois Gryffondors sursautèrent et se tournèrent tel un seul homme vers la source de la voix en question. C'était bien leur veine, de tous les professeurs qui auraient pût se rendre compte de leur absence, il fallait que ça tombe sur Rogue… Un Rogue qui leur fit signe de le suivre jusque dans son bureau où il passa un savon à Ron et Harry parce qu'ils avaient été vus par des moldus et qu'ils avaient atterri dans le saule cogneur.

Fort heureusement pour eux, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall vinrent abréger leurs souffrances. Ron, persuadé qu'ils allaient être renvoyés, suggéra au professeur qu'il devrait aller récupérer ses valises, déjà vert à l'idée d'affronter la colère de sa mère, mais le professeur de métamorphose ne semblait pas avoir des idées si radicales que celui de potion.

\- J'enverrais un hibou à vos parents. » Termina-t-elle après leur avoir ôté des points. « Quand à vous, miss Weasley, puisque vous n'avez que déserté la grande salle avant tout le monde et que c'est le professeur Rogue qui vous a trouvé, je lui laisse le soin de vous signifier votre retenue. Allez, dans votre salle commune. »

Ron et Harry, trop heureux de ne pas se faire d'avantage houspiller, quittèrent bien vite le bureau de Rogue, pressés de mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux et le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Dumbledore et McGonagall suivirent et Soulliah resta seule en compagnie du professeur brun qu'elle observa d'un drôle d'air alors qu'il tentait de contenir sa rage de s'être ainsi fait ôter ses joujoux favoris.

\- Vous saviez… » Lui lança-t-elle sans prévenir.

\- De quoi parlez vous ? »

\- La boucle d'oreille… Vous l'avez reconnu le soir d'halloween et vous saviez que c'était Dumbledore qui me l'avait envoyé… Vous connaissiez ma mère ? »

Rogue resta muet un instant puis il pinça les lèvres avant de répondre d'un ton sec qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

\- J'ai vaguement connu votre mère à l'époque où j'étais élève, vous aurez une retenue la semaine prochaine, je vous enverrais la date et l'heure par hibou. A présent, sortez de mon bureau. »

Septique quand au fait que le professeur de potion n'ait que vaguement connu sa mère puisque la boucle d'oreille était nettement restée gravée dans sa mémoire, Soulliah ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et quitta le bureau pour se rendre dans la salle commune où Harry et Ron racontaient comment ils s'étaient fait attaqués par le saule cogneur.

 **.5.**

En sortant de son premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal dispensé par le professeur Lockhart, Soulliah était perplexe… Ils avaient passé presque tout leur temps à répondre à un questionnaire qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la défense puisque toutes les questions concernaient les préférences du professeur. Elle comprenait encore moins comment une fille aussi studieuse qu'Hermione pouvait vouer un culte à un abruti pareil.

Mais elle garda son opinion pour elle une fois de plus. Toutes les filles de l'école semblaient idolâtrer Lockhart et elle ne tenait pas spécialement à se mettre toutes les filles de Poudlard à dos… Ça aurait fait beaucoup de monde en colère après elle.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule la fiction m'appartient ainsi que le personnage de Soulliah. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

 **Résumé :** Et si le trio était en fait un quatuor… Qu'est-ce qu'une seule personne peut changer au cours de l'histoire ? Seule la suite vous le dira…

 **Avertissement :** Aucun pour le moment

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Et voici la suite… On avance doucement dans l'histoire et les changements ne sont toujours pas spectaculaires… Mais rassurez vous, plus vous avancerez et plus il y en aura… Une petite review ne serait pas de refus pour avoir votre avis. Ça ne coûte qu'un peu de temps et puis ça fait plaisir. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.**

Les élections de l'équipe de Quidditch avaient lieu aujourd'hui et cette année, Soulliah tenait à se présenter aux épreuves. Elle avait souvent entendu Alicia se plaindre l'année passée qu'elle n'avait plus le temps pour le Quidditch et qu'elle n'était pas certaine de reprendre l'année suivante. Ses propos avaient été confirmés par un mot dans la salle commune de Gryffondor qui précisait qu'Olivier Dubois cherchait un nouveau poursuiveur.

Elle était donc sur le terrain en compagnie d'autres élèves de sa maison, son comète 260 à la main. Ça n'était pas le balais le plus performant, mais il valait tout de même mieux que ceux de l'école. En plus, c'était le même modèle que ceux des jumeaux et elle était habituée à voler dessus.

\- T'es sur que tu veux te présenter pour faire partit de l'équipe ? » Demanda Georges en s'arrêtant à côté de sa sœur.

\- Parfaitement sur. »

\- Mais c'est dangereux. »

\- Avec Fred et toi comme batteurs, je n'ai absolument aucune raison de me faire du soucis. » Contra Soulliah.

Elle savait pertinemment que les jumeaux avaient tendance à se montrer trop protecteurs envers elle. Peut-être prenaient-ils leur partit de remplacer Bill… Allez savoir, elle ne leur avait jamais posé la question puisque le sujet était tabou. Mais parfois c'était pesant.

Les jumeaux ne purent insister comme Olivier leur demandait de le rejoindre. Il voulait qu'ils envoient des balles dans la direction des candidats au poste de poursuiveur afin de connaitre leur adresse sur un balais. Certains s'accrochaient et semblaient très à l'aise pour éviter les projectiles, d'autres abandonnèrent finalement avant même d'être monté sur leur balais.

\- Soulliah ! » Appela Olivier. « Tu peux venir, on en a encore un qui a abandonné. »

Soulliah enfourcha son balais et s'éleva dans les airs. Elle ne pensait pas être aussi à l'aise que Harry, mais elle avait souvent joué au Quidditch avec ses frères à la maison et elle se débrouillait plutôt bien.

\- Et ne lui faites pas de cadeaux sous prétexte que c'est votre sœur. » Prévint Olivier.

L'épreuve repris, Soulliah évitant facilement tous les projectiles que les jumeaux pouvaient envoyer dans sa direction pour lui barrer le chemin. C'était une vraie anguille, elle se faufilait partout et elle rasa même Fred de si près que ce fut finalement lui qui se pris la balle envoyée par Georges.

\- Bien… Puisque vous êtes encore nombreux, on va voir comment vous vous débrouillez pour vous passer le Souaffle maintenant. » Appela Olivier.

Se passer le souaffle bien gentiment n'avait rien de bien compliqué. Pourtant, Olivier renvoya deux prétendants parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez adroits à son gout. Afin de corser un peu les passes, les membres de l'équipe essayaient d'attraper le souaffle au vol et ensuite, Olivier leur fit faire des longueurs dans le stade tout en se passant la balle. Trois autres furent renvoyés.

\- Vous êtes encore trois et il n'y a qu'une seule place, alors on va voir comment vous tirez au but. » Expliqua Olivier.

Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner, mais les prétendants ne faiblissaient pas et suivirent Olivier jusqu'aux buts les plus proches.

\- Cinq chacun. » Prévint Olivier en se plaçant devant les buts.

Thomas n'en mis aucun, ce qui le disqualifia tout de suite. Il raconta à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était parce qu'il était trop impressionné par Olivier. Mais selon Soulliah il visait simplement comme un pied et il aurait raté un troll dans un couloir. Jessica était déjà plus douée et elle mis cinq but comme Soulliah ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les affaires d'Olivier.

\- Bon voila ce qu'on va faire, on va tout combiner… Les filles vous allez vous faire des passes en remontant le terrain et en essayant d'éviter de vous faire voler le souaffle par les autres… La première qui arrive à me marquer un but sera prise. »

Olivier plaça une difficulté supplémentaire en se plaçant lui-même devant les buts pour les protéger. A la troisième tentative, Jessica faillit marquer, mais Olivier récupéra le souaffle de justesse avant de l'envoyer au loin. Il fallut deux autres tentatives ratées de la part des filles avant que Soulliah n'arrive à ruser. Olivier s'était déplacé trop à gauche et elle avait visé le cercle du centre. Le point était mis. Soulliah était la nouvelle poursuiveuse de Gryffondor.

 **.1.**

La semaine suivante, l'équipe de Gryffondor au complet se rendait sur le terrain de Quidditch pour effectuer leur première séance d'entrainement lorsqu'ils furent interpellés par l'équipe de Serpentard.

\- Flint, j'avais réservé le terrain pour Gryffondor. »

\- Je sais, j'ai un mot. » Répondit le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard en tendant fièrement son parchemin.

\- _Je soussigné Professeur Rogue, autorise l_ _'_ _équipe de Serpentard à prendre le terrain de Quidditch pour former son nouvel attrapeur_? » Lut Olivier à voix haute. « Nouvel attrapeur ? » Demanda-t-il en direction de Flint.

Sans un mot, le Serpentard s'écarta pour laisser s'avancer un Drago Malefoy pas peu fier de son petit effet de surprise.

\- Et c'est pas la seule nouveauté. » Se venta-t-il.

Effectivement, tous les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard possédait désormais des Nimbus 2001 flambants neufs. Apparemment, la raison pour laquelle Drago était attrapeur étaient plutôt évidentes. D'ailleurs, Hermione ne se priva pas de faire connaitre sa pensée à voix haute, ce qui lui valut de se faire insulter par Malefoy.

Ron, voulant défendre Hermione, se pris un sort jeté par lui-même et dût partir précipitamment en compagnie de Hermione et Harry vers la cabane de Hagrid. Pour faire bonne figure, Soulliah gifla Malefoy avant de rejoindre ses amis. Le Serpentard n'ayant pas osé répliquer lorsqu'il avait vu les jumeaux Weasley brandir leurs battes en signe d'avertissement. Elle rejoignit ses amis au moment où Hermione expliquait à Harry ce que signifiait sang-de-bourbe.

\- La pureté du sang c'est de la bêtise, moi je sais même plus si j'suis sang-pur ou pas maintenant que je sais que je suis adoptée. » Lança-t-elle en fermant la porte.

\- Ta maman était de sang-mêlé. » Renseigna Hagrid. « Je me souviens bien d'elle, elle était tellement gentille… »

Puis soudain, Hagrid sembla se rendre compte qu'il n'était peut-être pas sensé en dire autant et il s'intéressa plus que nécessaire à Ron qui continuait de cracher des limaces toutes gluantes.

 **.2.**

Malheureusement pour Harry et Ron, leur retenue obtenue grâce à leur arrivée fracassante dans le saule cogneur en début d'année, fini par arrivée. Ron revint après deux heures à récurer des vieux chaudrons moisi en compagnie de Rusard, et sans baguette magique, mais le repas avait commencé sans que Harry ne revienne de sa retenue avec Lockhart.

Inquiets, Soulliah, Ron et Hermione s'étaient dépêchés de manger leur repas afin de partir à sa recherche dans les couloirs. Comme il y avait plusieurs possibilités de choix pour rejoindre la grande salle à partir de la salle de défense, les Gryffondors se séparèrent afin d'être sur de ne pas louper Harry.

Soulliah avait pris le chemin le plus long et elle retrouva finalement ses amis au septième étage. Hermione expliquait à Harry que le fait d'entendre des voix sorties de nulle part n'était pas une chose normale, même chez les sorciers. Heureusement pour elle, Ron lui expliqua tout en détail et en discrétions alors qu'ils rentraient dans leur salle commune.

Ça n'était pas une affaire banale et Soulliah trouvait extrêmement perturbant l'idée d'entendre des voix dans les murs. Au début, elle avait pensé que Harry avait tout simplement entendu l'un des tableaux parler, mais Harry lui avait affirmé que ça n'était pas le cas et que la voix disait qu'elle allait tuer. Ce qui n'avait pas aidé Soulliah et Hermione à se rassurer. Harry leur expliqua même que Lockhart avait prétendu qu'il avait dût s'assoupir, mais avant que les filles ne saute sur l'explication, Harry leur soutint qu'en courant dans les couloirs, il ne dormait certainement pas.

Tout ceci était bien mystérieux. Mais puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres explications à fournir, ils laissèrent Harry se lamenter sur le fait d'avoir loupé le repas et ils se séparèrent pour aller dormir.

 **.3.**

A leur grand malheur, Harry avait réussit à se faire inviter à l'anniversaire de mort de Nick-quasi-sans-tête et à les embarquer dans l'histoire. Ce qui les ennuyait le plus dans cette histoire, c'était que cela tombait le jour de Halloween et qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas manquer le repas de la grande salle spécialement décorée à l'occasion.

Comme ils s'y attendaient plus ou moins, la fête fut affreuse pour les pauvres petits mortels qu'ils étaient. Être ainsi entourés de fantômes dans un cachot lugubre n'avait rien de bien réjouissant. En plus, la musique était affreuse et les plats immangeables puisque tous pourris. Le pompon fut sans doute lorsque Peeves tenta de les prendre pour cible… Et contrairement à leurs plans, ils avaient été retenus plus longtemps que prévu et craignaient de manquer le repas. C'est donc avec les estomacs criant famine qu'ils réussirent enfin à quitter Nick sans paraître malpoli et qu'ils se hâtèrent dans les couloirs.

Ils avaient fait plus de la moitié du chemin lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que le sol était inondé et, un peu plus loin, la silhouette d'une miss Teigne suspendue au mur par la queue se reflétait dans l'eau. Pris de panique à l'idée de se faire prendre et accusé à tors, les quatre Gryffondors s'apprêtaient à se concerter pour prendre une décision quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir ses occupants.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son tours et qu'il vit sa chatte en si mauvaise posture si près de Harry, Rusard commença à perdre son calme et entrepris d'étrangler Harry en l'accusant sans chercher à comprendre et sans que personne ne réagisse réellement.

\- Mais puisqu'il vous dit qu'il n'a rien fait ! » S'exclama Soulliah en essayant vainement de faire lâcher prise à un Rusard furibard.

\- Argus ! »

La voix de Dumbledore était décidément bien plus convaincante pour le concierge que les efforts désespérés d'une deuxième année à Gryffondor pour le faire lâcher. La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer le professeur Dumbledore en compagnie des professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Lockhart.

\- Tout le monde retourne dans son dortoir. » Dit lentement Dumbledore après avoir analysé la situation. « Sauf vous quatre. » Appela-t-il en direction de Harry, Hermione, Ron et Soulliah.

\- Il a tué ma chatte, j'exige un châtiment ! » S'exclama Rusard une fois le couloir pratiquement vide.

\- Elle n'est pas morte. » Rassura immédiatement le directeur. « Elle a été pétrifié. »

\- C'est tout de même sa faute j'en suis sur. »

\- On vous dit qu'il n'a rien fait. » Répéta Soulliah.

\- Mais comment a-t-elle été pétrifiée, ça… Je l'ignore. » Continua Dumbledore. « Des deuxième année ne seraient pas capables de faire une chose pareille. » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Lança Lockhart. « Dommage que je n'ai pas été là, je connais le contre sort qui lui aurait évité ça. »

\- Sans blague. » Marmonna Soulliah.

Elle se rendit compte, à la manière dont il la fixait, que le professeur Rogue l'avait entendu, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, il n'en profita pas pour lui retirer des points.

\- Peut-être Potter et ses amis se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. » Lança Rogue à la place.

Ce qui étonna tout le monde, même Dumbledore, Soulliah en était presque sure.

\- Cependant, il y a de quoi nourrir des soupçons, pour ma part, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu Potter et ses amis au dîné. »

\- Nous n'avons pas assisté au banquet professeur. » Répondit Hermione. « Nick-quasi-sans-tête nous avait invité à son anniversaire de mort dans les cachots. »

\- Vraiment ? »

\- Oui. » Répondit Soulliah à qui la question était clairement adressée. « Je crois qu'il pensait que le fait d'avoir invité Harry aiderait son admission dans le club des chasseurs sans tête. »

Le silence s'installa un instant avant qu'Albus ne reprenne la parole avec toujours autant de calme.

\- Innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé que nous avons tors… Retournez dans votre salle commune et faites bien attention à vous. »

Les quatre Gryffondors s'éloignèrent sans insister. Au bout du couloir, Soulliah se tourna pour voir que les professeurs restaient en conciliabule devant le message écrit au mur qui disait :

La chambre des secrets à été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde.

 **.4.**

La nouvelle avait retourné tout le collège et dans les couloirs, on ne parlait plus que de ça. En se rendant au cours d'histoire de la magie, Hermione, Ron, Harry et Soulliah virent Rusard en train d'effacer le message inscrit sur le mur. Il leur lança un regard mauvais alors que le produit de la mère Grattesec dégoulinait de son éponge le long de son bras.

Plutôt que de risquer la confrontation, les quatre amis se hâtèrent d'arriver à leur cours pour ne pas être en retard. Cela n'aurait surement pas fait une grande différence étant donné que Binns était toujours aussi assommant. Et malheureusement pour les élèves, sa voix était tellement assommante que jamais personne ne songeait à perturber le cours en posant une question pour avoir plus d'informations. En fait, la moitié de la classe dormait plus qu'autre chose. Mais ce jour là, Binns vit ses habitudes être bouleversées pour la première fois depuis si longtemps qu'il pensait que la fois d'avant remontait à avant qu'il ne devienne un fantôme.

\- Professeur. » Demanda Hermione. « Pouvez vous nous parler de la chambre des secrets ? »

L'intérêt général fut soudain piqué au vif. La question réveilla même Neville qui ronflait discrètement à côté de Soulliah. Binns, pour sa part, sembla évaluer les possibilités de perturber son programme pourtant bien établi et il s'apprêtait à refuser lorsque les élèves insistèrent.

Le professeur d'histoire de la magie leur raconta alors l'histoire de Poudlard et particulièrement la partie qui avait rapport avec la chambre des secrets, créé par Salazar Serpentard pour y cacher un monstre capable de faire le ménage dans l'école et de tuer tout ceux qui, selon ses critères, n'étaient pas dignes d'étudier la magie. Autant dire que les élèves en avaient eut pour leur curiosité, mais que cela ne rassura pas du tout les moins courageux.

 **.5.**

Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, les quatre Gryffondors étaient penchés au dessus d'un énorme grimoire dont les feuilles étaient tournées méthodiquement par la main droite d'Hermione. A pat le son des pages, il n'y avait pas un bruit, même Mimi était partie pleurer ailleurs, vexée de ne pas avoir eut le droit de rester en leur compagnie. Soudain, Hermione s'arrêta. Sur une vieille page jaunie et racornie, un gros titre annonçait : POLYNECTAR.

\- C'est celle là. » Chuchota Hermione.

Elle se mis à lire la liste des ingrédients et en était déjà rendue à la moitié de la fabrication de la potion lorsque les trois autres eurent fini de lire la liste. C'était une potion compliquée, vraiment très compliquée et les ingrédients qui la composaient n'étaient pas des plus courants… Ça n'allait pas être facile de les réunir entre les heures de cours, les études et les entraînements de Quidditch qui avaient doublés parce qu'Olivier ne voulait donner aucun avantage aux Serpentards désormais tous sur des Nimbus 2001.

\- On va jamais trouver tout ça. » Commenta Ron.

Hermione eut un mouvement agacé de la main, il la dérangeait dans la fin de sa lecture, mais il n'en n'avait que faire et d'ailleurs, Harry et Soulliah non plus.

\- Comment on va trouver de la peau de Serpent d'arbre ? »

\- Rogue en a dans sa réserve. » Assura immédiatement Harry.

\- Si on vole dans la réserve de Rogue, on va avoir des ennuis. » Pesta Ron.

\- Tout ça pour un truc dont on est même pas sur… » Râla Soulliah à son tours.

La décision avait été prise un peu plus tôt de prendre du polynectar pour faire parler Malefoy sur sa prétendue parenté avec Salazar Serpentard… Après tout, presque tous les Serpentards détestaient les nés moldus et presque tous les Serpentards issus de familles sorcières étaient dans cette maison depuis plusieurs générations… Les Weasley étaient à Gryffondor depuis aussi loin que remontait leur mémoire et pourtant ils n'étaient certainement pas apparentés au fondateur de leur maison.

\- On a pas le choix. » Commenta Harry. « C'est justement parce qu'on est pas sur qu'il faut qu'on ait des preuves. »

La discussion s'arrêta ainsi. Après tout, Harry avait raison, ils avaient des doutes et le seul moyen de tout savoir, c'était de faire cette potion et de récupérer des preuves directement à la source… Tant pi si cela leur prenait un mois entier pour la faire.

 **.6.**

Le premier match de Gryffondor avait enfin lieu, ils jouaient contre Serpentard, à croire que Dumbledore aimait à les confronter dès le début chaque année… Pour le moment, les Serpentards menaient largement, très avantagés par leurs balais volants plus performants que tout ceux de l'équipe de Gryffondor réunis. Fort heureusement, les joueurs des rouges et or avaient de la ressource et réussissaient à mettre quelques points. Le tout était de garder le souaffle au maximum pour laisser le temps à Harry d'attraper le vif d'or avant que l'écart de point ne soit trop important.

Là où ils avaient un avantage, c'était que Malefoy ne semblait pas très doué comme attrapeur… Mais apparemment, sa tactique était de coller au train à Harry pour le surprendre de vitesse quand ce dernier aurait trouvé le vif. Harry s'en était vite aperçu d'ailleurs et avait apparemment usé d'une petite ruse dans laquelle Malefoy avait plongé pour se donner un peu de temps. Soulliah tempêtait déjà pour la troisième fois vers un de ses frères jumeaux lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'un des cagnards semblait avoir pris Harry pour cible comme s'il était le seul joueur sur le terrain.

Soulliah ne pût pas tout suivre, comme la plus part des membres de l'équipe, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à essayer de reprendre puis de garder le souaffle en leur possession. La priorité des trois poursuiveuses était surtout de marquer des points. Fred et Georges essayèrent bien d'aider Harry en éloignant le cognard, mais celui-ci semblait bien décider à lui faire la peau… Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry atterrisse enfin en catastrophe sur le terrain après avoir attrapé le vif d'or sous le regard d'un Malefoy rageur.

 **.7.**

\- Harry ! » S'exclama Ron quand Harry les eut enfin rejoint dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Madame Pomfresh s'était finalement décidé à le laisser sortir. Tous ses os avaient repoussé convenablement et il ne garderait aucune séquelle du sortilège raté de Lockhart, sauf peut être quelques tiraillements pendant une petite semaine.

\- Devinez quoi. » Lança Harry à voix basse. « Colin a été pétrifié lui aussi… Ils l'ont ramené dans l'infirmerie hier soir, ils ont eut un mal de chien à lui retirer son foutu appareil photo… J'étais réveillé parce que Dobby était là juste avant… Il a faillit tout me dire, mais il a été interrompu par l'arrivée des professeurs. »

\- Le monstre s'en prend aux humains. » S'horrifia Hermione en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Ca ne fait que confirmer son existence… Je me demande bien quel genre de monstre ça peut être… » Réfléchit Soulliah.

\- De nouveau ? » Releva Ron. « Ca veut dire que la chambre a déjà été ouverte ? »

\- Il y a cinquante ans d'après Dobby… Mais je n'en sais pas plus. » Souffla Harry avec frustration.

Le silence régna dans le petit groupe des quatre Gryffondors pendant quelques minutes, chacun secrètement effrayé par l'idée que toute cette histoire ne fasse que se confirmer. Soulliah mis ce silence à profit pour jeter un coup d'œil à la salle commune.

Elle était pleine, mais c'était logique, le couvre feu n'était pas loin à présent. Certains révisaient, d'autre chahutaient ou alors profitaient des meilleures places près de la grande cheminée. Sur une petite table ronde, toute seule, Ginny semblait écrire dans un livre, l'air extrêmement concentrée. Soulliah la fixa bien du regard, mais la rouquine ne leva pas les yeux vers elle et elle revint à ses amis quand elle entendit Hermione reprendre la parole avec autant de discrétion que possible.

\- Il faut aller les prendre dans sa réserve, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix… Alors pendant le prochain cours nous… » Elle s'interrompit.

Percy arrivait par ici et il n'était certainement pas celui devant qui il fallait laisser échapper des informations.

\- Il est temps d'aller dans vos dortoirs. » Prévint le préfet en passant devant sa sœur et son frère comme s'ils étaient de simples élèves et aucunement des membres de sa famille.

Comme à leur habitude, Fred et Georges vinrent embrasser Soulliah chacun sur une joue avant de réserver le même sort à Ginny et de monter dans leur propre dortoir. Les Gryffondor de deuxième année décidèrent d'obéir à leur préfet plutôt que de prendre le risque de l'avoir sur le dos plus souvent que nécessaire.

Une fois dans leur dortoir, Hermione et Soulliah continuèrent à parler à voix basse sans que Lavande, Parvati ou Gabrielle n'y prennent réellement garde. Elles avaient l'habitude de voir les deux amies faire des messes basses avant de dormir.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais en avoir ? »

\- Je vais demander aux jumeaux. » Affirma Soulliah dans le même murmure. « Ils ne me demanderont même pas pourquoi. »

\- Tant mieux, on le donnera à Harry au dernier moment… Comme ça, Rogue ne pourra pas le surprendre avec et lui ôter des points. »

Les deux petites filles finirent par imiter leurs camarades et se coucher chacune dans leur lit respectif. Le lendemain, il faudrait qu'elles aient une bonne dose de chance. Pourvue que Rogue ait toujours les ingrédients qu'il leur manquait dans sa réserve personnelle.

 **.8.**

C'était un capharnaüm total… Jamais, sans doute, il n'avait régné un tel désordre dans la classe de la plus grande terreur des cachots, j'ai nommé : Severus Rogue.

Crabbe, ou peut-être bien Goyle, allez savoir avec ses deux inséparables crétins, venait de faire exploser son chaudron, projetant son contenu encore instable dans tout les sens, même sur sa robe à lui ! D'ailleurs, son premier geste fut de la nettoyer avant qu'elle ne soit complètement rongée par l'acide.

Ensuite, à grands coups de baguette magique, il faisait disparaître les traces de la potion tout en ordonnant aux élèves atteints de se rendre à l'infirmerie afin d'y être soigné… Ils étaient tellement nombreux que presque la moitié de la classe était sortie du cachot. Le pétard mouillé que lui avait donné Fred était vraiment de bonne qualité songea Soulliah sous son air à la fois innocent et catastrophé par le spectacle.

Elle avait fait comme les autres et avait sauté sur son siège avant que la potion n'atteigne ses chaussures (inutile de les abîmer et d'obliger sa mère à lui en racheter trop vite). Ensuite, elle n'avait absolument rien fait pour aider et s'était juste arrangé pour masquer la vue de la porte donnant sur la réserve pendant qu'Hermione s'y rendait.

Lorsque Rogue eut fini de régler tous les problèmes, Ron était à l'infirmerie en compagnie des autres, Harry le regardait avec un air trop tranquille pour être parfaitement innocent, Soulliah essayait de rester impassible devant les restes du pétards qui flottaient près de la tête de Rogue après qu'il les eut retrouvé dans le chaudron et Hermione, échevelée et essoufflée, était à sa place, la main plaquée sur la bouche comme si elle n'avait pas bougé tout du long.

C'était eux… Il en était certain… Ils avaient fait exploser le pétard dans le chaudron… Mais dans quel but, ça, il l'ignorait et il avait beau scruter la salle, il ne voyait rien de différent… Malheureusement, en absences de preuves, tout ce qu'il trouva à dire sur un ton glacial fut.

\- Dix points en moins pour Serpentard monsieur Goyle…. Sortez à présent, le cours est terminé. »

Fiers d'avoir réussit leur coups, les quatre amis de Gryffondors attendirent d'être bien loin des yeux et des oreilles de Rogue dans le parc pour laisser fleurir leurs sourires joyeux et soulagés sur leurs visages.

 **.9.**

Ron n'avait pas eut grand peine à quitter l'infirmerie soudain envahie par une petite quinzaine d'élèves aspergés de potion et il avait rejoint les trois autres dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il avait été décidé, pour que ça n'éveille pas trop les soupçons, que Soulliah ne boirait pas de Polynectar. Ainsi, en voyant un groupe de trois Serpentards plutôt qu'un groupe de quatre, Malefoy se méfierait moins. De plus, il leur fallait quelqu'un pour surveiller leurs affaires dans les toilettes des filles et puisque Soulliah était justement une fille, le rôle lui irait très bien.

Sans rien en dire, elle était bien contente de ne pas avoir à boire cette mixture.. Rien qu'à voir les grimaces du dessin enchanté dans le livre qui démontrait les étapes de la transformation, ça n'avait pas l'air franchement bon… Alors si elle pouvait s'en passer, elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre, et puis de toutes façons, ils lui raconteraient tout quand ils reviendraient. Dans moins d'une heure, Hermione les avait bien prévenus… Mais pour le moment, l'heure n'était pas à boire la potion qui avait besoin de quelques mélanges supplémentaires….

* * *

 _Affaire à suivre..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule la fiction m'appartient. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

 **Résumé :** Et si le trio était en fait un quatuor… Qu'est-ce qu'une seule personne peut changer au cours de l'histoire ? Seule la suite vous le dira…

 **Avertissement :** Aucun pour le moment

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Je vois que je suis toujours suivie et ça fait plaisir de voir que l'on n'écrit pas pour personne. Mais n'oubliez pas, votre avis m'intéresse !

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5.**

Ce matin, c'était l'effervescence dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et Soulliah et ses amis ne tardèrent pas à en comprendre la raison. Une note sur le tableau d'affichage annonçait qu'en raison des derniers évènements, le professeur Dumbledore avait autorisé l'ouverture d'un club de duel. Sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir d'avantage, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Soulliah s'étaient inscrit.

Depuis lors, tous les élèves n'attendaient que le premier cours de duel. Ils ne savaient pas encore qui les leur dispenserait, mais ils avaient vraiment hâte d'apprendre à se défendre à cause de ceux qui avaient été pétrifié, ils ne savaient comment ou même par qui.

Enfin, le grand jour arriva. Les élèves inscrits au club de duel devaient se rendre dans la grande salle, seule pièce apparemment assez grande pour les contenir tous. Quand ils entrèrent, les quatre grandes tables ainsi que la table des professeurs avaient disparue et à la place, il y avait une longue estrade au beau milieu de la pièce.

En entrant dans la grande salle, les élèves n'eurent aucun mal à repérer le professeur Lockhart, debout au milieu de l'estrade et qui leur faisait signe en leur demandant de s'approcher. Soulliah n'espérait qu'une chose, c'était qu'il se soit porté volontaire pour recevoir les démonstrations de sortilèges par un autre professeur. Quand on savait qu'il avait fait disparaitre tous les os du bras de Harry…

\- Est-ce que tout le monde me vois ? Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ? » Demanda-t-il une fois que les portes de la grande salle furent refermées.

Personne ne lui répondit. Soulliah entendit bien des filles soupirer d'admiration autours d'elle et elle leva les yeux au ciel en attendant la suite.

\- Bien, conformément aux souhaits de Dumbledore, c'est moi, votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui vais vous former à l'art du duel…. Pour cela, le professeur Rogue a généreusement offert d'être mon assistant. »

Au même moment, Rogue montait à l'autre bout de l'estrade. Il semblait toujours aussi froid et méprisant. Soulliah lança un regard à Harry et sut immédiatement qu'il pensait la même chose que lui : Lockhart était suicidaire d'accepter de se battre en duel avec Rogue. Le professeur Lockhart continuait son petit discourt avec assurance.

\- Nous allons commencer par vous faire une petite démonstration de ce que vous serez capables de faire une fois que vous aurez notre niveau. Mais rassurez vous, quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, votre professeur de potion sera encore en un seul morceau. »

Lockhart, souriant à pleine dents, lança un clin d'œil au professeur Rogue qui répondit par un haussement de sourcil hautement sarcastique. Apparemment, il doutait fort que le professeur de défense puisse lui faire le moindre mal et pour une fois, Soulliah ne pensait pas que c'était à cause de son égaux surdimensionné.

\- Vous êtes prêt Severus ? »

Pour toute réponse, le professeur de potion qui se trouvait toujours à l'autre bout de l'estrade, se mis en position, baguette levée. Lockhart sortit sa baguette fit de grands gestes destinés à impressionner les plus idiots de ses spectateurs et pris finalement la même posture que Rogue à peu de choses près.

\- Un… Deux… Trois… »

\- Expelliarmus ! »

Le sortilège du professeur Rogue fut tellement puissant qu'il ne se contenta pas de désarmer le professeur Lockhart, mais qu'il l'envoya tout simplement s'écraser deux mètres plus loin après avoir fait un vol plané. Soulliah fit comme les garçons de la classe et rit sous cape sans trop parvenir à s'empêcher de faire du bruit.

\- Tu crois qu'il s'est fait mal ? » Demanda anxieusement Hermione.

\- On s'en fiche. » Répondit Ron hilare alors que Lockhart se relevait.

La chute semblait avoir été dure pour le pauvre professeur de défense, mais il ne comptait pas perdre la face aussi facilement et il ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir.

\- Magnifique Severus…. » Applaudit-il. « Bien entendu, je savais exactement ce que vous alliez faire… Je voulais que les élèves voient les conséquence d'un tel sort… Dans le cas contraire, je vous aurait désarmé sans problème… Alors… »

\- Peut-être devrions-nous choisir deux élèves pour faire la démonstration ? » Proposa Severus.

Il n'avait pas franchement envie de jouer à l'amuseur public pendant des heures… De plus, si jamais il lançait d'autres sorts sur Lockhart, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de faire disparaitre quelques parties de son anatomie… A commencer par sa bouche afin qu'il n'affiche plus jamais ces insupportables sourires et surtout qu'il cesse de dire de telles inepties.

\- Très bonne idée. » Répondit aussitôt Lockhart qui sentait apparemment le danger arriver. « Alors… Euh… Potter et Weasley. »

\- La baguette de Weasley est cassée… Il serait imprudent de le laisser se battre en duel… Pourquoi pas un élève de ma propre maison… Malefoy par exemple…. »

Sans que Lockhart ait put donner son avis ou non, Rogue fit signe à Drago Malefoy de monter sur l'estrade et ce dernier obéi, apparemment ravi de pouvoir lancer des sortilèges à Harry sans risquer d'être puni pour ça. Harry, lui aussi sur l'estrade, semblait décider à lui envoyer autant de vacherie à la figure qu'il en recevrait.

Ils s'avancèrent tout deux au centre, se saluèrent et reculèrent à égale distance avant de se mettre en place. Lockhart repris alors la parole sur un ton qui se voulait rassuré.

\- Quand je compterais jusqu'à trois, vous vous lancerez un sort pour vous désarmer… Seulement vous désarmer, nous ne voulons pas d'accident… »

Et accessoirement, il serait incapable de réparer les dégâts selon l'avis de Soulliah, mais elle ne se préoccupa pas de cela, attentive à ce qu'il se passait sur l'estrade.

\- Un… Deux… »

Mais Drago n'attendit pas la fin du décompte pour lancer un sortilège à Harry qui vola aussitôt en arrière pour atterrir aux pieds de Lockhart.

\- Tricheur ! » S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix dans la salle.

Soulliah, hors d'elle, grimpa carrément sur l'estrade afin de dire sa façon de penser à Drago. Mais elle n'en n'eut pas le temps comme Harry s'était relevée et avait lancé un sortilège à son tours. Soulliah le sentit passer si près que ses cheveux volèrent derrière elle. Ce fut au tours de Drago de partir s'écraser encore plus loin. Mais Rogue ne semblait pas vouloir rester sur une défaite et le remis en scelle.

\- Serpensortia ! » Lança le Serpentard.

A la stupéfaction de tout le monde, un énorme serpent sortit de la baguette de Drago et atterri sur l'estrade avant de commencer à onduler, menaçant. Toute la pièce fixait le serpent qui s'approchait dangereusement de Soulliah et sifflait méchamment à ceux qui étaient trop près de lui.

\- Ne bougez pas Potter, je vais vous en débarrasser. » Intervint Severus.

Il aurait bien laissé Potter avoir une belle peur bleue, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'un serpent s'échappe et se promène partout dans le collège, surtout que celui là, il était venimeux.

\- Laissez Severus, je vais le faire. » Lança Lockhart en interrompant Severus sur sa lancée.

Le professeur de défense pointa sa baguette sur le reptile qui s'envola jusqu'au plafond avant de redescendre, parfaitement intacte, juste devant Soulliah. Mais l'animal ne sembla pas s'intéresser à elle et fixait plutôt Justin comme s'il avait été le responsable de ce vol forcé. Le pauvre Poufsouffle n'en menait pas bien large et le reste des élèves non plus d'ailleurs.

Entre temps, Rogue était arrivé au niveau de Soulliah et l'avait empoigné par l'épaule dans l'intention de la faire reculer et ainsi de l'éloigner des crochets du serpent, mais il n'en fit rien lorsqu'un sifflement retentit dans la pièce. Il connaissait bien ce genre de sifflement, il les avait entendu tellement de fois quand il était chez les mangemorts… Mais ça ne pouvait pas être le Seigneur des ténèbres !

Severus ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre d'où venait le fourchelang, c'était Potter, apparemment très concentré sur sa petite conversation avec le serpent toujours énervé. La main de Severus se crispa de contrariété et Soulliah essaya de se dégager sans succès. Puis il repris ses esprits et lorsque le serpent cessa un instant de se faire menaçant, il le fit disparaitre d'un sortilège.

Toute la salle, choquée, observait Harry Potter, debout au milieu de l'estrade et ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il avait encore fait de travers. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de poser la question comme Ron et Hermione l'entrainaient au loin. Soulliah essaya de les suivre, mais le professeur Rogue la tenait toujours par l'épaule.

\- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, Weasley… Et vous aurez une retenue… On ne monte pas ainsi sur une estrade en plein milieu d'un duel de sorcier. »

Il la relâcha enfin et elle préféra s'éloigner sans protester pour ne pas risquer d'avoir une punition encore plus dure. Elle couru aussi vite que possible vers la sortie de la grande salle avant que Lockhart ou Rogue n'aient idée de la réquisitionner pour ranger et elle grimpa les escaliers aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la tours Gryffondor où elle retrouva Hermione et Ron expliquant à Harry qu'il était fourchelang et que ça n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle étant donné les circonstances actuelles.

 **.1.**

A Poudlard, il n'y avait plus grand monde pour avoir envie de passer trop près de Harry… Le fait qu'il soit fourchelang avait rapidement fait le tours de l'école et désormais, on le croyait plus ou moins responsable des pétrifications et du message sanglant sur le mur… Heureusement, Hermione, Ron et Soulliah lui restaient fidèles. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant… Tout le monde le regardait de travers, personne ne voulait être assis trop près de lui dans la grande salle et les première année fuyaient sous un simple regard de sa part alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de plus que de demander à un serpent (qu'il n'avait même pas fait apparaitre lui-même) de ne faire de mal à personne… S'il avait sût, il aurait laissé le reptile attaquer tout le monde sans rien dire…

Lui, il ne savait même pas qu'il était fourchelang et en plus, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé anglais comme d'habitude…

Soulliah, pour sa part, pensait qu'Hermione avait raison, jamais un descendant de Salazar Serpentard ne se serait retrouvé mis dans la maison de son ennemi juré. Et puis d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, les parents de Harry étaient allé à Gryffondor eux aussi, alors il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur.

La meilleure chose qu'ils avaient à faire désormais, c'était de finir le polynectar pour prouver que Malefoy étaient le véritable héritier de Serpentard et ainsi on n'accuserait plus Harry à tors. Excédé d'être ainsi épié alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, Harry referma ses cahiers et pris ses affaires.

\- Je vous rejoindrais plus tard. »

\- Attend, je viens avec toi. » Répondit Soulliah.

Elle avait fini de toutes façon et puis elle n'avait jamais réellement aimé le fait d'être dans une pièce pleine d'élèves qui faisaient tous des devoirs différents de manière plus ou moins silencieuse. Elle ramassa ses affaires et suivit Harry hors de la pièce.

\- Laisses tomber, ils sont vraiment tous stupides. »

\- Je sais…. Mais c'est pas toi qu'on regarde de travers tout le temps… J'ai l'impression que je suis une bombe prête à exploser alors que j'ai rien fait. »

\- Je sais Harry mais… »

\- Chut ! » Coupa le petit brun.

Soulliah fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à lui répliquer qu'il n'avait pas à lui parler sur ce ton parce qu'elle était de son côté… Mais elle se ravisa car il semblait écouter quelque chose. La brunette tendit l'oreille, mais aucun son ne lui parvint.

\- Ca se déplace… » Cria Harry.

Il se mis à courir à travers les couloirs et Soulliah lui emboita le pas. Il avait pris un peu d'avance, mais Soulliah le rattrapa facilement. Malgré tout, elle était trop essoufflée pour essayer de dire quoi que ce soit. Arrivés à l'angle d'un énième couloir, Harry stoppa net et Soulliah lui rentra dedans.

\- Excuse moi… » Dit-elle tout essoufflée. « Mais préviens quand tu t'arrêtes… »

Harry ne réagit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à regarder quelque chose un peu plus loin. Tournant les yeux dans la même direction que lui, Soulliah vit avec effrois, le fantôme de Nick flottant au dessus d'un corps inanimé sur le sol.

\- Oh non… » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha. Nick était tout noir, comme carbonisé et à ses pieds, c'était Justin qui semblait avoir été pétrifié. Fronçant les sourcils, elle remarqua une file d'araignée qui fuyaient par le trou du mur, toutes en rang d'oignons.

\- Tu as déjà vu des araignées faire ça ? » Demanda Harry à voix basse.

\- Non, mais il ne faut pas qu'on te vois ici, ils racontent déjà tout un tas de… »

\- Potter ? Weasley ? » Appela la voix du professeur McGonagall. « Qu'est-ce que vous…. »

Trop tard, son regard s'était fixé sur le fantôme et bien sur, sur le Poufsouffle. Un peu plus, et on aurait pût croire qu'elle venait d'être pétrifiée à son tours, mais elle réagit finalement lorsque Harry se défendit.

\- Je n'ai rien fais professeur, c'était déjà comme ça quand… »

\- Ca n'est plus de mon ressort Potter… » Coupa le professeur d'une voix navrée. « Suivez moi tout les deux. »

 **.2.**

Très intimidée, Soulliah avait suivit Harry et le professeur McGonagall jusqu'au bureau du directeur et ils avaient dût entrer seuls. C'était la première fois qu'ils y mettaient les pieds et malgré sa crainte de se faire soupçonner à tors, Soulliah ne pût s'empêcher d'être curieuse.

Le bureau était très grand et partout sur les murs libres d'étagères, il y avait les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard. A vue d'œil, ils semblaient tous plus ou moins dormir. Il y avait plein de meubles aussi, des bibliothèques et des vitrines pleines de livres et d'objets bizarres.

Mais ce qui impressionna le plus les deux Gryffondor, ce fut le bel oiseau qui était perché à côté du bureau du directeur. Un grand oiseau tout rouge et orangé qui les regardait avec un calme apparent, pas dérangé le moins du monde par leur présence. Ils s'approchèrent sans hâte, ne voulant pas l'effrayer et lorsqu'ils furent à ses côté, l'oiseau pris feu d'un seul coup.

Soulliah et Harry sursautèrent avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Comment était-ce possible ? Etaient-ils maudis ? D'abord ils se faisaient prendre, tout seuls, à côté de Nick et Justin, et maintenant l'oiseau de Dumbledore s'enflammait comme ça, sans raison et surtout sans témoins pour prouver qu'ils n'avaient fait que s'approcher.

\- Les enfants vous êtes là. »

\- J'ai rien fait ! » S'exclama Harry. « Il s'est enflammé tout seul… »

\- Oh. » Dit calmement Dumbledore. « C'était que l'heure était venue. »

Soulliah et Harry se lancèrent un regard effaré. Comment est-ce que Dumbledore pouvait avoir si peu de peine pour la mort de ce qui semblait être son familier ? Albus, qui avait bien intercepté l'échange de regard, repris sur un petit ton amusé.

\- Fumseck est un phœnix… Lorsqu'il devient trop vieux, il s'enflamme et renais alors de ses cendres. » Expliqua-t-il.

Au même moment, un petit oisillon très laid et sans plume ressortit du tas de cendres, dernières preuves de son auto-combustion. Impressionnés, Harry et Soulliah en avaient presque oublié pourquoi ils étaient là, mais Hagrid se chargea de le leur rappeler en arrivant à grands cris dans le bureau, ballottant trois pauvres cadavres de coq.

\- Professeur ! Harry est innocent, je me porte garant pour lui et je… »

\- Hagrid ? Hagrid ! » Coupa tout aussi calmement Dumbledore. « Je ne pense pas que Harry soit le coupable… »

\- Ah… Ah bon ? » Se calma le demi-géant. « Alors dans ce cas… Je… Bah… Je vais attendre dehors… »

Il ressortit, penaud, emportant avec lui ses cadavres de coq. Le silence revint alors dans le grand bureau et Harry demanda timidement.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je n'y suis pour rien ? »

\- Je suis persuadé que tu n'y es pour rien Harry… » Affirma Dumbledore. « Maintenant, si toi, tu avais quelque chose à me dire… »

De ses yeux azur, il fixait Harry droit dans les yeux et ce dernier se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Pendant un instant, Soulliah se demanda s'il allait lui parler de la façon dont-ils étaient tombés sur Justin et Nick alors qu'en théorie ils n'auraient rien eut à faire dans ce couloir en particulier…

\- Non professeur… Tout va bien. » Répondit Harry qui avait toujours en mémoire les avertissements d'Hermione sur le fait d'entendre des voix que personne n'entendais.

 **.3.**

Les vacances de noël étaient enfin là et la potion de polynectar était bientôt prête. Hermione avait pris des cheveux sur la robe de Millicent depuis un moment déjà et les deux filles attendaient dans les toilettes que Harry et Ron reviennent.

\- Le professeur Lockhart reste aussi pendant les vacances. » Disait doucement Hermione. « Je l'ai croisé dans un couloir et il m'a dit qu'un peu de vacance loin de ses fans ne lui ferait pas de mal. »

\- Comment tu peux être aussi aveugle… » Marmonna Soulliah.

\- Quoi ? »

\- Non rien… J'espère juste qu'on sera pas trop nombreux à Gryffondor, l'année dernière, c'était drôlement bien, on avait la salle commune pour nous tout seuls. »

\- Voila du bruit. »

Harry et Ron revenaient victorieux. Ils avaient endormis Crabbe et Goyle avant de les cacher dans un placard et de leur prendre un cheveux chacun. Hermione termina de brasser la potion et la versa dans trois gobelets.

\- Maintenant, le petit morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence. » Dit-elle.

Ils prirent chacun une tasse et y plongèrent leur cheveux avant de boire avec dégout lorsque la potion eut changé de couleur. Soulliah assista, impuissante, aux transformations de ses amis qui n'avaient pas l'air de passer un très bon moment. Hermione se précipita vers les toilettes et s'enferma à l'intérieur sans que Harry et Ron ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit. Bientôt, Soulliah put voir sous ses yeux, à la place de son frère et son ami, Crabbe et Goyle qui s'observaient l'un et l'autre avec stupéfaction.

\- Hermione ? »

\- Allez-y tout les deux, dépêchez vous, vous n'avez qu'une heure. » Leur parvint la voix d'Hermione à travers la porte fermée.

Soulliah attendit que les deux garçons soient partis en courant avant de rassembler leurs affaires et d'essayer de lui faire ouvrir la porte sans succès. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle abandonna et se contenta de lui parler à travers la porte. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, les garçons revinrent en courant, à bout de souffle et déjà complètement retransformés.

\- Alors ? » Demanda Soulliah.

\- C'est pas lui… Il sait rien sur rien et il espère seulement que le monstre va tuer des nés-moldus. » Répondit Ron.

\- Où est Hermione ? » Demanda Harry.

\- Dans les toilettes, elle refuse de m'ouvrir… »

Mimie Geignarde choisit ce moment pour apparaitre et se moquer d'Hermione. Inquiets, les trois Gryffondors ouvrirent la porte pour se rendre compte que finalement, ça n'était pas un cheveux qu'il y avait sur la robe de Millicent… C'était un poil de son chat et Hermione ressemblait désormais à un chat-humain… Ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de la faire aller à l'infirmerie…

 **.4.**

Tous les soirs, Soulliah apportait les devoirs et les copies de ses cours à Hermione afin qu'elle ne prenne aucun retard sur le programme à cause de sa transformation ratée en chat. Fort heureusement pour la jeune fille qui s'ennuyait dans l'infirmerie, elle put bientôt sortir et reprendre sa vie à l'école comme si de rien n'était. Puisque Harry, Ron et Soulliah n'avaient rien dit à personne, Hermione n'eut pas à subir les moqueries des autres sur sa fourrure et sa queue de chat.

Les jours qui suivirent furent relativement calme au point où les élèves commencèrent à se demander si ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été une immense farce ratée. Mais un soir, en rentrant vers la tour Gryffondor, Harry, Ron, Soulliah et Hermione tombèrent sur le couloir du deuxième étage complètement inondé. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait surement de Mimie Geignarde, ils se précipitèrent aux toilettes des filles pour trouver le fantôme gémissant au dessus des robinets ouverts.

Quand Ron et Harry eurent le malheur de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état, elle leur hurla dessus, mais fini quand même par leur révéler qu'elle s'était reçu un livre sur la tête alors qu'elle occupait un conduit de toilette. Se demandant qui avait bien pût trouver utile de jeter un livre dans les toilettes, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Soulliah retournèrent dans leur salle commune avant que quelqu'un ne les surprenne et n'ait idée de les accuser d'avoir inondé le couloir.

\- C'est quand même bizarre… »

\- Il n'y a rien d'écrit dans ce livre en plus. » Marmonna Soulliah.

\- Laisse tomber Harry, l'eau des toilettes a surement tout effacé. » Commenta Hermione.

\- Peut-être que c'était un journal intime d'une fille qui a eut le cœur brisé et s'est vengé en jetant le journal. » Proposa Ron.

\- Crois moi que si ça avait été moi, j'aurai plutôt jeté le journal dans la tête de celui qui m'avais brisé le cœur… » Marmonna Soulliah.

Ron pouffa de rire et s'expliqua sous les regards intrigués de ses amis.

\- Peut-être bien que le propriétaire de ce journal était amoureux de Mimie Geignarde… »

Les trois autres rirent autant que lui en imaginant un élève de Poudlard fou d'admiration pour Mimie Geignarde, le fantôme le plus pleurnichard qui soit sur toutes les terres du Royaume-Unis.

 **.5.**

14 Février 1993, le plus grand fléau de Poudlard s'appelait désormais : Gilderoy Lockhart… Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de faire venir d'affreux nains ailés pour qu'ils colportent des messages d'amour dans tout le château et ces saletés ne vous lâchaient pas la grappe tant qu'ils n'avaient pas réussit à délivrer leur message, peut importe que cela arrive en plein cours ou bien dans le milieu d'un couloir ou encore dans les toilettes des filles (ce qui arriva à Soulliah et qui fit bien rire Hermione.) D'ailleurs, Harry et Ron n'avaient rien compris au fou-rire de la née-moldue.

Soulliah, qui n'avait que peu goûté au poème affreux qu'un nain grincheux était venu lui chanter en essayant de passer sous la porte des toilettes, ne se priva pas de rire quand un nain plaqua Harry au sol façon rugby man en plein match pour lui chanter un petit poème tout aussi nul que celui que Soulliah avait dût endurer un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Là où Soulliah se sentit chanceuse, c'est que contrairement à elle, Harry eut le droit à son humiliation publique…

Seul Lockhart semblait heureux d'être poursuivit toute la journée par des nains ailés qu'il osait appeler des cupidons lui chanter toutes sortes de poèmes de leurs voix nasillardes ou grincheuses. Dans la grande salle, Dumbledore dut finalement se résoudre à chasser les cupidons de la salle tellement le bruit qu'ils faisaient était assourdissant. Autant dire que plus d'un élève se fit plaquer au sol en sortant de la grande salle par des cupidons pressés de délivrer leur message.

Durant l'heure de cours qu'ils eurent avec Lockhart, Soulliah trouva enfin un bon côté à la présence de ces foutu nains ailés… Lockhart avait tellement d'admiratrices qu'il avait des messages sans interruptions et cela l'empêcha de faire son cours. Soulliah préférait mille fois écouter les poèmes ridicules des cupidons plutôt que de devoir relire les livres de Lockhart et rejouer les scènes comme s'ils se préparaient à faire une pièce de théâtre à sa gloire en guise de spectacle de fin d'année.

Fort heureusement, le 14 février était comme tous les autres jours, il avait une fin et Soulliah ne fut pas mécontente de la voir arriver. Elle n'avait eut qu'un seul message et même si Hermione certifiait que non, elle était sur que son amie en avait reçu au moins un parce qu'elle rougissait quand on lui pausait la question. Ce soir là, Soulliah s'endormi en pensant que demain, il n'y aurait aucun messager brutal et qu'avec un peu de chance, l'année prochaine, Lockhart n'enseignerait plus la défense car il serait trop pris dans la rédaction d'un livre sur l'enseignement…

 **.6.**

\- Je sais ce qu'est le monstre qui se cache dans la chambre des secrets. » Marmonna Harry tout bas.

Ils étaient tout les quatre dans un coin de la cours et faisaient attention à ce que personne ne se préoccupe d'eux. Surpris, les trois autres restèrent muets.

\- Comment tu sais ? » Demanda finalement Hermione.

\- C'est le journal qui me l'a dit… Il appartenait à un certain Tom Jedusor et il était à l'école il y a cinquante ans, quand la chambre des secrets a été ouverte la première fois… Il dit même qu'à cette époque, le monstre a tué quelqu'un. »

\- Est-ce qu'il t'as dit ce qu'était le monstre ? »

\- Il a fait mieux que ça, il m'a dit qui avait ouvert la porte… »

\- Qui c'est ?! »

\- Hagrid… Même que c'est pour ça qu'il a été renvoyé… Je l'ai vu le jour où Tom a voulu le dénoncer aux professeurs. »

\- Comment allez vous ? » Demanda la voix bourrue de Hagrid juste derrière eux.

Les quatre Gryffondors sursautèrent de concert et se retournèrent, très gênés vers le demi-géant. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir entendu leur conversation et ils détournèrent facilement le sujet. Soulliah pensait, tout comme Hermione, que ça n'était pas parce que ce Tom Jedusor accusait Hagrid qu'il avait forcément raison et qu'il disait la vérité… Après tout, à part ce vieux souvenir que Harry était le seul a avoir vu, ils n'avaient aucune preuve… Et puis si ça avait réellement été Hagrid, Soulliah était sure que le professeur Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais laissé rester au château comme employé.

* * *

 _Affaire à suivre..._


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule la fiction m'appartient. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

 **Résumé :** Et si le trio était en fait un quatuor… Qu'est-ce qu'une seule personne peut changer au cours de l'histoire ? Seule la suite vous le dira…

 **Avertissement :** Aucun pour le moment

 **Mot de l'auteur :** On avance dans l'histoire et le caractère de Soulliah commence doucement à s'affirmer.

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Pour le moment, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Soulliah n'avaient fait part à personne de leur découverte. Premièrement, Hagrid était un ami et ils avaient beaucoup de mal à imaginer qu'il ait put faire une chose pareille. Harry répétait cependant que le souvenir de Jedusor avait prétendu que le monstre avait échappé au contrôle de Hagrid et que la fille était morte sans qu'il ne l'ait réellement voulu. Cela laissait un doute raisonnable qu'ils ne pouvaient pas balayer si facilement. La deuxième raison de leur silence, fut le manque total d'attaque depuis la découverte de Justin et Nick. Peut importe la raison, l'héritier de Serpentard ne semblait plus trouver très raisonnable de continuer à ouvrir la chambre des secrets pour promener son monstre dans le château.

La troisième raison concernait surtout Harry et Soulliah qui s'épuisaient, tout comme le reste de l'équipe, dans les entrainements de Quidditch. Olivier disait qu'ils avaient enfin une chance de gagner la coupe de Quidditch et pour ça, ils devaient mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour le match contre les Poufsouffle.

\- Il reste combien de temps avant le prochain match déjà ? » Demanda Fred en baillant aux corneilles.

\- Une semaine. » Répondit Soulliah.

Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé, et pourtant, ils étaient en route vers le terrain de Quidditch pour effectuer leur troisième séance d'entrainement de la semaine. Plus le match approchait et plus Olivier devenait cinglé selon Soulliah. Il en était presque hystérique quand ils ne prenaient pas l'entrainement assez au sérieux à son goût et à deux reprises déjà, les jumeaux, Angélina et Olivier s'étaient pris la tête au point de finir l'entrainement seulement dix minutes après qu'il ait commencé. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs et tout comme ses frères jumeaux, Soulliah avait hâte que le match soit fini pour qu'Olivier leur lâche un peu la grappe.

\- Je commence même à ne plus trop aimer le Quidditch. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Georges passa un bras autours de ses épaules alors que Harry lançait un regard étonné en sa direction, ne comprenant apparemment pas comment elle pouvait cesser d'apprécier ce sport.

\- Allez, t'en fais pas, il est pas comme ça tout le temps, il se calmera quand on aura mis une raclée à Poufsouffle… » Rassura Georges.

\- Ou alors il sera pire… »

\- Fred ! »

Mais le jumeau se contenta de rire avec un air malicieux. Ils avaient presque atteint la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur lorsqu'ils croisèrent Lockhart, l'air parfaitement frais et dispo alors qu'il n'était pas encore six heures.

\- Où allez vous donc à cette heure si matinale ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant les quatre Gryffondor.

\- Ca se vois pas ? » Demanda Soulliah avant que Georges plaque une main sur sa bouche.

\- Excusez ma p'tite sœur professeur, elle n'est pas vraiment du matin… »

\- Quand elle manque de sommeil, elle est insupportable… Les filles sont tellement bizarre… » Continua Fred.

\- On va à un entrainement de Quidditch, monsieur. » Clarifia Harry.

Inutile que cet imbécile aille s'imaginer qu'ils allaient enfreindre le règlement en allant faire des bêtises loin de tout le monde. Lockhart n'en fit pas grand cas et continua son chemin en les laissant sortir. Georges retira sa main de la bouche de Soulliah uniquement lorsqu'ils furent dans le parc.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu échapperas à l'entrainement a cause d'une retenue ? Ah, non, non, non… Tu partageras notre peine jusqu'au bout. » Répondit Georges.

\- Je voulais pas une retenue… » Bougonna Soulliah. « Si ce troll avait plus qu'un petit poids à la place de la cervelle, il se serait rendu compte que nous portions nos robes de Quidditch et il aurait conclu tout seul que nous allons à notre entrainement de Quidditch ! »

\- Crie pas. » Marmonna Fred. « Lockhart est bizarre, mais il est sympa… »

\- Lui au moins, il porte pas Voldemort à l'arrière de la tête. » Commenta Harry en faisant frissonner les Weasley.

\- Si c'était le cas, il serait certainement moins stupide. » Persifla la brunette. « Quand je pense que cette andouille crois que les attaques on cessé uniquement grâce à sa présence dans le château… »

Elle s'éloigna vers les vestiaires en marmonnant pour elle-même.

\- Même pas capable de maitriser des lutins de Cornouaille et ça va nous faire croire qu'un monstre qu'on connais même pas et qui pétrifie les gens on sait pas comment ça a peur de ce sorcier d'opérette… »

Harry, Fred et Georges pouffèrent de rire en entendant les remarques de Soulliah. Elle était vraiment remontée contre le professeur et Harry comprenait pourquoi. Ses cours n'avaient rien d'intéressant et en plus, à cause de lui, il aurait pût se faire tuer en cours de duel, il avait vu tous les os de son bras gauche disparaitre et pour couronner le tout, il passait pour un m'as-tu vu qui cours après sa célébrité…

 **.1.**

Les recherches sur la chambre des secrets et l'héritier de Serpentard étaient au point mort depuis que Harry leur avait raconté que Hagrid était le responsable de la mort d'une fillette et surement des attaques de cette année. Il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle attaque et Harry et Soulliah étaient tellement pris par le Quidditch qu'il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps libre.

Hermione passait donc de plus en plus de temps à pester sur le fait d'être seule à chercher dans les livres parce que Harry et Soulliah n'avaient pas le temps et parce que Ron avait vite battu en retraite quand elle avait suggéré l'idée qu'ils aillent tout les deux à la bibliothèque à chaque entrainement de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Là où Soulliah pensait que Harry et Ron avaient de la chance, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas à partager le même dortoir qu'Hermione… Elle essayait souvent de la tenir éveillée pendant que les trois autres filles dormaient pour avancer dans les recherches. Elle tenait à tout prix à innocenter Hagrid et Soulliah était d'accord avec son projet, mais elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'endormait malgré les efforts de son amie ce qui la mettait de mauvaise humeur, naturellement.

Une fois de plus, Harry et Soulliah remontaient le parc du château après leur entrainement de Quidditch, le balais sur l'épaule, quand Neville accouru vers eux, l'air complètement affolé.

\- Harry, viens vite voir ! »

Il repartit de plus belle vers le château, obligeant Soulliah et Harry à courir à sa suite, inquiets qu'une autre attaque ait peut-être eut lieu. En tout cas, ils ne pourraient pas accuser Harry qui était en compagnie de son équipe de Quidditch depuis l'aube. Mais Neville les entraina vers la tours de Gryffondor et Soulliah dût rester dans la salle commune pendant que les deux garçons se précipitaient dans leur dortoir.

\- J'sais pas qui a fais ça… » Disait Neville.

Soulliah attendit sans en savoir plus. Elle aurait peut-être put essayer de monter voir, mais elle préféra rester dans la salle commune. Après tout, elle n'aurait pas apprécié qu'un garçon débarque comme ça dans son dortoir sans y être invité. Ce n'est que lorsque Harry redescendit qu'elle compris enfin.

\- Quelqu'un a mis mes affaires sans dessus-dessous et m'a volé le journal intime de Jedusor. »

\- Qui a pût faire ça . » Demanda Hermione.

Elle était revenue de la bibliothèque un peu avant que Harry ne redescende de son dortoir et Soulliah avait juste eut le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'elle savait, c'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose.

\- Je sais pas… Mais ça ne peut être qu'un Gryffondor. »

Hermione approuva.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que ton journal intéresserait quelqu'un ? » S'étonna Soulliah.

La seule explication qu'elle trouvait logique, c'était que la personne qui avait volé le journal n'était autre que l'héritier de Serpentard qui voulait récupérer son bien. Mais cela aurait signifié que l'héritier de Serpentard était élève à Gryffondor et ça, c'était hors de question de trouver ça logique.

 **.2.**

\- Comme je n'arrive pas à trouver d'autres informations sur la chambre des secrets ou même l'arbre généalogique de Salazar Serpentard, je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de chercher parmi les différentes créatures magiques qui pourraient pétrifier les gens… »

Soulliah écoutait distraitement Hermione tout en essayant d'avancer sur son devoir de sortilèges. Dans moins de dix minutes, il faudrait qu'elle retourne au dernier entrainement avant le match contre Poufsouffle et elle savait par avance qu'Olivier allait être intraitable et donc invivable.

\- Il ne doit quand même pas y avoir beaucoup de créatures capables de faire une chose pareille… Bien sur, si je savais de quelle espèce il s'agit, ou même comment le monstre s'y prend pour tuer ou pétrifier ça m'aiderait… Mais je vais déjà commencer par les araignées, vu ce que Harry a vu… »

Soulliah fit un distrait signe de tête pour confirmer ce qu'Hermione disait. Ca n'était pas idiot, puisqu'il lui était impossible de trouver plus d'informations sur l'héritier de Serpentard, autant essayer de trouver la nature exacte de son monstre.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas… » Lança Hermione d'un ton de reproche.

\- Bien sur que si… Mais c'est pas évident de t'écouter tout en me dépêchant d'avancer sur mon devoir de sortilège… » Répondit Soulliah. « De toutes façons, je dois y aller. »

Elle ramassa ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac et monta dans son dortoir en vitesse avant de ressortir vêtue de sa robe de Quidditch, son balais à la main.

\- A tout à l'heure ! » Lança-t-elle à Hermione en quittant la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Elle avait descendu les sept étages en prenant les passages secrets qui lui faisaient gagner cinq bonnes minutes et elle arrivait dans le hall d'entrée quand elle faillit percuter le professeur Rogue de plein fouet. Heureusement, elle s'arrêta juste à temps et ne fit que frôler un bout de sa cape.

\- Désolée. » Marmonna-t-elle. « Harry ! »

Elle contourna le professeur médusé et rejoignit Harry Potter qui s'apprêtait à sortir dans le parc. Rogue les vit marmonner entre eux puis sortir après que Potter lui ait jeté un coup d'œil. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il serait justifié de lui retirer des points… Mais il abandonna l'idée. D'abord elle était déjà partie et si jamais Albus venait lui demander des comptes, il ne serait certainement pas d'accord pour qu'il retire des points à un élève parce qu'il avait faillit lui rentrer dedans, ou même parce qu'il courait dans les couloirs…

La séance d'entrainement avait été moins pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. D'accord, Olivier avait été très stressé, mais il n'avait pas hurlé et personne ne s'était pris la tête avec lui. Il en avait conclu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas espérer mieux maintenant et que la seule chose sur laquelle ils n'avaient pas d'emprise, ce serait le temps qu'il ferait le jour du match. Mais d'après une élève de sixième année qu'il connaissait et qui semblait être une madame météo née, il ferait beau…

 **.3.**

C'était enfin le jour du match et peu importe le résultat, l'équipe de Gryffondor voyait cela comme une libération. Soulliah était contente parce qu'ils avaient réussit à convaincre Hermione de laisser tomber ses recherches le temps du match de Quidditch en lui promettant d'aller à la bibliothèque en sa compagnie le jour même. Cependant, elle était tellement préoccupée par le match à venir qu'elle ne prêta pas attention à la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'éloigne précipitamment.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle va ? »

\- A la bibliothèque, elle a dit qu'elle en avait pas pour longtemps et qu'elle serait là pour le match. » Renseigna aussitôt Harry.

\- Pff… »

\- Non je crois qu'elle dit vrai, elle avait cette tête de quand elle a trouvé un truc. » Commenta Ron.

Les trois Gryffondor sortirent dans le parc et se séparèrent devant le terrain de Quidditch, Ron montant dans les gradins et Soulliah et Harry rentrant dans leurs vestiaires. Comme d'habitude, Olivier fit son discourt d'encouragement et ses dernières recommandations d'avant match avant qu'ils ne sortent sur la pelouse et soit parfaitement intrigué.

Il régnait une grande confusion dans les gradins et le professeur McGonagall était au milieu du terrain en compagnie du professeur Bibine et des joueurs de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

\- Ah vous voila, le match est annulé. Potter, Weasley, suivez moi. »

De plus en plus surpris, Soulliah et Harry suivirent leur directrice de maison pendant qu'Olivier faisait une esclandre et que les jumeaux râlaient à propos de leurs entrainements désormais inutiles. A la sortie du terrain, Ron attendait patiemment, l'air tout aussi inquiet qu'eux. McGonagall les entraina à sa suite vers le château. Elle ne leur dit rien de tout le trajet et c'est de plus en plus inquiet qu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

Là, sur un lit, Hermione, pétrifiée était allongée d'une manière bien peu confortable. Choqués, Harry, Ron et Soulliah s'approchèrent sans oser la toucher. Une seule question tournait dans leur tête : Comment ?

\- Nous l'avons retrouvé en compagnie de miss Deauclaire, près de la bibliothèque… Elle tenait ceci dans sa main. » Expliqua le professeur McGonagall.

Soulliah tourna les yeux vers le chevet qu'elle désignait. Dessus, il y avait un petit miroir que Soulliah reconnu comme étant celui d'Hermione.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'elles faisaient là ? »

\- Non professeur. » Répondirent les trois Gryffondors complètement abasourdis.

Soulliah avait de nouveau retourné ses yeux vers le visage d'Hermione. Elle semblait à la fois surprise et effrayée… Comme les autres d'ailleurs, ils avaient tous la même expression de peur mêlée d'étonnement. Qu'avaient-ils bien pût voir pour avoir une tête pareille lorsqu'ils se faisaient prendre par le monstre ? Comment faisait-il pour se déplacer dans le château sans que personne ne le vois ? Qui était l'héritier de Serpentard si ça n'était ni Harry, ni Hagrid (Soulliah l'avait vu arriver dans les gradins du stade), ni Malefoy ? Ils avaient toujours les mêmes questions et désormais, Hermione n'était même plus là pour les aider à comprendre.

 **.4.**

\- Mais je te dis que ça ne peut pas être lui… Il était au terrain de Quidditch quand Hermione a été retrouvée pétrifiée… » Insista Soulliah.

\- Pourtant il faut bien qu'on sache. » Répondit Harry.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Hagrid serait capable de s'en prendre à Hermione ? » Demanda Ron.

Lui non plus, il ne pensait pas que Hagrid soit l'héritier de Serpentard, surtout depuis qu'Hermione faisait partie des victimes en fait.

\- Ecoutez. » Repris Harry à voix basse. « C'est peut-être pas lui, mais il était là quand la fille a été tuée et il cachait bien un truc dans le collège, alors peut-être qu'il sait qui est le monstre… On doit lui demander. »

La salle commune était déserte à cette heure ci et ils n'eurent aucun mal à se glisser sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry avant de sortir dans le couloir. Le parcours jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid fut lent et compliqué. Tenir à trois sous une seule cape en prenant garde à ne rien laisser dépasser, était une chose assez difficile, mais fort heureusement, ils parvinrent jusqu'à leur destination sans se faire prendre par un professeur ou un fantôme.

\- Qui est là ? » Répondit la voix bourrue de Hagrid quand ils eurent frappé contre la porte.

\- C'est nous. » Répondit Harry aussi bas qu'il le pouvait tout en étant sur d'être entendu.

Hagrid ouvrit la porte, il tenait une arbalète à la main et il scruta les environs d'un œil inquiet avant de les baisser vers les trois Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est dangereux. »

\- On avait besoin de vous voir pour vous demander ce que vous saviez à propos de la chambre des secrets. » Répondit Harry sans prendre la peine de respirer de peur qu'il ne le coupe avant qu'il n'ait terminé.

Hagrid sembla réfléchir, mais il fini par les faire entrer dans sa cabane, jugeant qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité à l'intérieur. Il entrepris de leur servir du thé, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il en mettait plus à côté que dans les tasses.

\- Vous êtes sur que tout vas bien Hagrid ? » Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

\- Ce qu'il faut bien que vous compreniez…. » Mais il fut interrompu par de nouveaux coups frappés à sa porte.

Sur le qui-vive, Hagrid interrompit toute parole et tout mouvement. Les coups furent répétés et il se dépêcha de mettre Harry, Ron et Soulliah dans le fond de la pièce avant de déployer la cape de Harry sur leurs têtes.

\- Voila, voila, j'arrive ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Il leur fit signe de se taire et ouvrit de nouveau sa porte après avoir récupéré son arbalète.

\- Monsieur le directeur ? »

En effet, Albus Dumbledore entrait dans la cabane en compagnie d'un petit bonhomme rondouillard qui triturait un chapeau melon entre ses mains.

\- C'est Cornélius Fudge. » Informa Ron dans un murmure.

\- Qui ? »

\- Le ministre de la magie. » Compléta Soulliah.

Pendant ce temps là, la discussion continuait entre les trois sorciers.

\- Pas à la prison d'Azkaban ! » S'exclama Hagrid avec horreur.

\- Je suis désolé Hagrid, mais il faut bien faire quelque chose… Une petite est morte dans les toilettes la dernière fois et nous ne pouvons pas ne rien faire… Si une autre attaque se produit durant votre détention, nous vous libèrerons aussitôt bien entendu… » S'expliqua le ministre comme s'il craignait que le monstre ne soit Crockdur et qu'il ne lui saute dessus au moindre geste suspect.

\- Mais enfin, monsieur le directeur vous ne pouvez pas… »

\- Je tien à préciser que je ne pense absolument pas qu'Hagrid soit le coupable et que je ne suis pas du tout de l'avis des membres du conseil. » Intervint Albus.

A ce moment, une nouvelle salve de coups fut lancée contre la porte. Cette fois-ci, c'était Lucius Malefoy en personne qui entrait dans la cabane en ne se gênant pas pour la critiquer en fronçant son nez aristocratique.

\- Tenez Dumbledore… Votre suspension, signé par tous les membres de la commission des parents d'élèves… Le château est devenu dangereux et vous ne faites rien pour que cela change… »

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas renvoyer Dumbledore ! » S'exclama Hagrid.

Sous les yeux impuissants des trois Gryffondors, Dumbledore suivit Lucius Malefoy après avoir précisé qu'une aide serait toujours apporté à celui qui en avait besoin à Poudlard.

\- Si… Si quelqu'un voulait découvrir quelque chose. » Lança Hagrid après le départ des deux sorciers. « Il lui suffirait de suivre les araignées. »

Le ministre ne sembla pas écouter un traitre mot de ce que Hagrid disait et il attendait nerveusement qu'il veuille bien le suivre en dehors du collège.

\- Et il faudra que quelqu'un vienne nourrir Crockdur. » Termina Hagrid avant de se décider à suivre Fudge.

Les trois élèves empêchèrent Crockdur de suivre Hagrid et attendirent que le molosse se calme avant de retourner au château, aussi discrètement que possibles bien qu'ils soient complètement abasourdis.

 **.5.**

Le départ de Dumbledore n'avait rien arrangé à l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans le collège. A présent, même les Serpentard semblaient avoir peur de se faire attaquer au hasard par un monstre que le soi-disant héritier de la chambre ne contrôlait plus. Ron, Soulliah et Harry n'en menaient pas bien large et faisaient profil bas. Tous les soirs, ils allaient voir Hermione, même si son état ne s'arrangerait pas sans les mandragores, même s'ils n'avaient pas la certitude qu'elle pouvait se rendre compte de leur présence, ca leur faisait du bien.

\- J'espère que les philtres de mandragore vont vraiment être efficaces… » Marmonnait Ron en quittant l'infirmerie.

\- Le professeur Chourave sait de quoi elle parle. » Fit remarquer Harry.

\- Et puis j'ai entendu le professeur McGonagall demander au professeur Rogue s'il avait tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer les philtres… » Lança Soulliah.

Elle se rendit compte du regard étrange que Ron et Harry lui lançaient et elle repris.

\- Quoi ?! Vous ne l'appréciez peut-être pas, mais vous ne pouvez pas prétendre qu'il est nul en potion… »

Les deux garçons préférèrent ne rien répondre plutôt que d'accorder la moindre qualité à leur professeur honni à voix haute. Continuant sur leurs chemins, ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant qu'Harry ne s'exclame.

\- Regardez elles recommencent ! »

Et effectivement, une file d'araignées semblait en pleine bataille pour sortir par le petit trou de la fenêtre. Elles semblaient, une fois de plus, prises de panique et se battaient presque pour sortir les premières. Ron, en retrait, demanda l'air ronchon.

\- En quoi c'est intéressant ? »

\- Tu trouves ça normal de la part d'araignées toi ? »

\- Y a rien de normal chez ces choses là. »

\- Et puis rappelez vous de ce qu'a dit Hagrid… Suivez les araignées… » Commenta Soulliah.

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis sembla prendre sa décision.

\- Surveille les, attendez je reviens. »

Il partit à toutes jambes sans leur donner plus de détails et Soulliah n'en demanda pas, essayant de voir où les araignées pouvaient bien se rendre avec tant d'empressement. Malheureusement pour elle, à part le gros fil de toile qu'elles semblaient toutes emprunter plutôt que de se fatiguer à en créer un nouveau, elle ne voyait pas plus loin.

Ron, pour sa part, était plutôt occupé à vérifier qu'aucune araignée ne venait dans sa direction, mais heureusement pour lui, elles semblaient bien plus intéressées par la fuite et il n'était pas sur son chemin. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Harry revenait au pas de course, sa cape d'invisibilité dans les mains.

\- Il faut qu'on y ailles… Sinon, on ne saura jamais. »

Ron n'était vraiment pas d'accord avec cette idée, mais il accompagna tout de même Soulliah et Harry sous la cape. La progression fut lente une fois de plus, mais ils retrouvèrent rapidement les araignées qui n'allaient pas bien vite avec leurs petites pattes. Aussi, il leur fut finalement facile de les suivre jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

\- J'suis pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée. » Commenta Soulliah.

\- Bien sur que ça n'est pas une bonne idée. » Répondit immédiatement Ron qui voyait là une occasion de battre en retraite. « La forêt est interdite. »

\- Non, je veux dire que la dernière fois qu'on a été là dedans, on a eut des ennuis avec des trucs bien plus gros que les araignées… »

\- Il faut y aller… Elles vont bien quelque part… Et puis si Hagrid l'a dit, c'est que ça n'est pas dangereux. »

Harry rangea soigneusement sa cape sous son pull et s'avança dans la forêt. Soulliah, songeant qu'Hagrid n'avait apparemment pas la même notion du danger que le reste du monde, lui emboita tout de même le pas, emportée par sa curiosité et Ron la suivit à reculons.

Au début, il était aisé de suivre les araignées parmi les troncs d'arbres épais et noueux de la forêt interdite. Le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait couché et quelques rayons timides passaient entre les feuilles. Mais plus ils s'avançaient et plus il devint compliqué de passer entre les arachnides sans leur marcher dessus. La forêt devint de plus en plus sombre, du plus en plus silencieuse et Harry et Soulliah finirent par allumer leur baguette pour y voir un peu plus clair. Chaque mouvement de feuille les faisait sursauter et ils faillirent bien perdre les araignées au moins trois fois… Mais ils tinrent bon jusqu'au bout.

Le bout s'avéra être une sorte de tanière remplie de toiles d'araignées. C'était une sorte de clairière totalement sombre où il n'y avait pas un bruit et apparemment pas même un écureuil. Les toiles d'araignées étaient tellement nombreuses qu'elles ressemblaient à de vieux rideaux décoratifs pour Halloween. L'atmosphère était pesante et angoissante. N'osant à peine respirer, les enfants entendirent bientôt une voix profonde s'adresser à eux.

\- Hagrid ? »

La voix venait d'un énorme trou un peu plus loin devant eux. Elle semblait arriver de loin, mais ils restèrent sur leurs gardes. Ron entendit quelque chose bouger, il se retourna vivement, mais ne vit rien.

\- Hagrid est-ce que c'est toi ? » Demanda encore la voix, cette fois-ci bien plus proche.

\- Nous sommes des amis de Hagrid. » Répondit Harry.

A leur grande horreur, d'énormes pattes poilues sortirent du trou de la terre. L'araignée était plus grande que toutes celles qui hantaient les cauchemars de Ron depuis l'âge de trois ans. Toute une équipe de Quidditch aurait pût jouer au rodéo sur son dos et encore avoir de la place.

Pétrifiés, Harry, Ron et Soulliah n'eurent même pas idée d'essayer de prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous… D'ailleurs, Ron semblait au-delà de la peur alors qu'il fixait l'araignée géante en se demandant comment Hagrid pouvait juger qu'un monstre pareil n'était pas dangereux.

\- Des amis ? Hagrid n'envoie jamais d'humains dans notre fosse… »

\- Nous sommes ici parce qu'il a été emmené à Azkaban… Le ministre dit qu'il a ouvert la chambre des secrets, comme il y a cinquante ans. » Continuait Harry, essayant de gagner du temps.

\- C'est un mensonge ! » S'énerva l'araignée. « Hagrid n'a jamais ouvert cette chambre… »

\- Alors vous n'êtes pas le monstre de la chambre des secrets ? »

\- La seule chose que j'ai vu dans ce château, c'est le placard où il me gardait et la boite dans laquelle il me transportait… »

\- Pourtant il a été arrêté et renvoyé du collège. »

\- C'était un mensonge… Ce garçon m'a accusé d'être la cause de tout ceci, mais ça n'était pas vrai… Hagrid voulait me protéger… Ca n'est pas sa faute si cette fille est morte dans les toilettes… »

Ron avait finalement compris d'où venait le bruit qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt dans les fourrées… Des dizaines d'araignées étaient en train de s'approcher et même si elles n'étaient pas aussi grosses que celle qui leur parlait, elles étaient bien plus grosses que celles qu'ils avaient suivit jusqu'ici.

\- Harry… » Appela-t-il d'une petite voix.

Les deux bruns se rendirent compte de ce qui alarmait tellement le rouquin et essayèrent de prendre congé avant que la grosse araignée leur signale qu'elle ne comptait pas les laisser repartir vivant… Fort heureusement pour eux la vieille voiture ensorcelée de monsieur Weasley arriva pile au bon moment pour les faires sortir de la forêt avant de retourner à l'état sauvage.

\- Papa a dût drôlement prendre soin d'elle.. » Réfléchit Soulliah.

\- On a faillit mourir… Si Hagrid sort d'Azkaban je le tue. » Marmonnait un Ron encore beaucoup trop choqué.

* * *

 _Affaire à suivre..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule la fiction m'appartient. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

 **Résumé :** Et si le trio était en fait un quatuor… Qu'est-ce qu'une seule personne peut changer au cours de l'histoire ? Seule la suite vous le dira…

 **Avertissement :** Aucun pour le moment

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Voici la dernière partie concernant le 2ème tome. Au prochain chapitre, on attaquera le 3ème livre… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7.**

\- A quoi ça a servit de nous envoyer là bas ? » Se plaignait Ron une nouvelle fois.

Apparemment, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de son entrevue avec les accromentules de la foret interdite. Harry et lui rejoignaient tout juste Soulliah dans la salle commune avant d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuné.

\- Maintenant on est sur qu'Aragog n'est pas le monstre de la chambre des secrets. » Répondit Soulliah. « Et que Hagrid a été renvoyé pour rien du tout… Je ne sais pas qui était ce Jedusor, mais il sautait un peu trop vite aux conclusions. »

\- Hey regardez ! » Appela Harry.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le panneau d'affichage. Dessus, au beau milieu, une annonce recouvrait la moitié des autres parlant de revente de livres à petits prix. Le professeur McGonagall, qui avait repris la direction du collège pendant le départ de Dumbledore, annonçait que, malgré les évènements, les examens de fin d'année auraient bien lieu.

\- Oh non… » Gémit Ron… J'avais espéré que ça aurait au moins pût nous épargner ça histoire qu'il y ait au moins une bonne nouvelle a cause de cet héritier à la noix… »

Harry et Soulliah pouffèrent de rire en sortant de la salle commune en compagnie de Ron. Être élève sans Hermione, c'était vraiment ennuyeux du point de vue de Soulliah. D'abord, elle se retrouvait généralement assise seule puisque son amie n'était pas là et ensuite, elle ne s'amusait plus à la voir lever la main plus vite que son ombre pour répondre à la moindre question. Les soirées d'études étaient plus ennuyantes aussi parce que Ron râlait beaucoup plus longtemps quand Hermione n'était pas là pour lui donner un coup de main et puis dans le dortoir, ça n'était plus pareil. Bien sur, il y avait les autres filles, mais leurs conversations ne l'intéressaient pas tellement dans le fond.

Ginny semblait vraiment très perturbée par ses premiers examens de fin d'année. Elle agissait bizarrement, comme si elle avait toujours la tête dans les nuages, mais des nuages bien noir, bien menaçants. Soulliah lui avait proposé, à plusieurs reprises, de l'aider si elle avait besoin pour ses révisions, mais sa petite sœur s'était contenté de la remercier avec un petit sourire sans jamais lui demander son aide. Ce qui rassurait Soulliah cependant, c'était que Percy semblait se préoccuper du sort de Ginny car elle le voyait souvent en sa compagnie, prenant son bien-être très à cœur. Percy pouvait paraitre très intéressé par la carrière et très égocentrique, mais il se souciait vraiment de ses cadets et ça avait un petit quelque chose de rassurant.

Une fois encore, ils s'étaient rendu à l'infirmerie tout les trois pour rendre visite à Hermione. Ils avaient cessé depuis longtemps de bavasser inutilement à côté de leur amie pétrifiée, même si Soulliah mettait un point d'honneur à lui donner la date du jour à chaque fois qu'ils venaient la voir. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle pouvait les entendre et se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Ils étaient perdu dans leurs propres pensées depuis dix minutes lorsque Harry remarqua quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu.

\- Regardez dans sa main. » Murmura-t-il.

Les deux Weasley abandonnèrent le vide qu'ils étaient en train de fixer pour s'intéresser à ce que venait de leur dire leur ami. Effectivement, en y regardant bien, il semblait qu'un morceau de parchemin se trouve coincé dans la main d'Hermione depuis tout ce temps sans que personne ne l'ait jamais remarqué.

\- Fait attention à ne pas le déchiré. » Marmonna Soulliah alors que Harry essayait d'arraché sa prise à Hermione.

Retirer le parchemin de sa main figée n'était pas aussi facile qu'on aurait pût le croire. Apparemment, quand elle s'était faite pétrifiée, elle avait eut peur qu'on ne lui prenne sa découverte et elle la serrait vraiment très fort. Mais à force de patience et de petits coups pour décoincer le parchemin pendant que Ron et Soulliah faisaient le guet, Harry fini par le retirer sans en arracher un millimètre.

\- Bien joué. » Félicita Ron.

Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie aussi discrètement que possible et s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir désert avant que Harry ne déplie enfin le morceau de parchemin.

En réalité, le morceau de parchemin était toute une page de livre qu'Hermione n'avait pas hésité à arracher de son socle d'origine. Au centre, un énorme serpent était dessiné et en haut, il était écrit en guise de titre : le Basilic.

\- Regardez ça ! » Murmura Harry alors qu'il lisait. « Le basilic peut vivre plusieurs années en hibernation et il tue d'un simple regard… C'est ça le monstre de la chambre des secrets… »

\- Le livre précise aussi que les araignées le craignent et que le chant du coq lui était fatal… C'est pour ça que les coq de Hagrid ont été tués. » Lança Soulliah.

\- Mais comment est-ce qu'un truc aussi énorme peut se déplacer aussi facilement dans le château sans que personne ne le voit ? » Demanda Ron.

\- Hermione a répondu à ça regarde. »

En effet, en bas de la page, le mot « tuyaux » était inscrit à l'encre noire. Ca expliquait tout… C'était pour ça que Harry entendait la voix dans les murs et surtout c'était pour ça qu'il était le seul à entendre la voix, le monstre était un serpent et Harry un fourchelang.

\- Il faut le dire aux professeurs tout de suite. » Lança Soulliah.

Ils seraient peut-être punis pour avoir mis le nez dans des affaires qui ne les regardaient pas, mais maintenant qu'ils savaient ce qu'était le monstre, la moindre des choses était de leur en faire part. Au moins, ils sauraient à quoi s'attendre.

Les trois Gryffondors remontèrent vers la salle des professeurs, trouvant par la même occasion pour quelle raison personne n'était mort alors que le serpent tuait d'un seul regard. Personne ne l'avait regardé directement dans les yeux… Hermione avait un miroir à la main, Justin l'avait vu à travers Nick… Colin à travers son appareil photo et Miss Teigne…

\- Mimi avait inondé le couloir ce soir là. » Se souvent Soulliah. « Elle a dût voir son reflet dans la flaque.. »

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la salle des professeurs, mais personne n'y était présent. Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir dans la grande salle ou peut-être directement le bureau du directeur quand la voix du professeur McGonagall raisonna dans tout le collège.

\- Tous les élèves retournent immédiatement dans leur dortoir ! Je demande au corps enseignant de me retrouver dans la salle des professeurs. »

L'ordre était implicite et malheureusement pour eux, Harry, Ron et Soulliah eurent juste le temps de se cacher dans la penderie avant que le premier professeur n'arrive. Il s'agissait du professeur Binns. Très peu de temps après lui, apparemment conscient de l'urgence, tous les professeurs étaient là en compagnie du professeur McGonagall.

\- Un nouveau message a été trouvé… Le monstre a enlevé une élève… Filius m'a dit que miss Weasley n'était pas venu en cours et ça ne lui ressemble pas… »

Dans leur penderie, Ron et Soulliah durent plaquer leurs mains sur leurs bouches pour ne faire aucun bruit. Leur pauvre petite sœur était en ce moment même aux prises avec un basilic qui la tuerait dès qu'elle croiserait son regard.

\- C'est a vous de jouer Gilderoy… » Lança Minerva. « Puisque vous connaissez l'entrée de la chambre, nous vous laissons aller la chercher. »

\- Euh… Oui… Je… Je vais aller me préparer. »

Alors que Lockhart quittait la salle des professeurs, clairement mal-à-l'aise, les autres enseignants décidèrent de passer le château au peigne fin encore une fois, juste pour être sur qu'elle n'était pas simplement cachée quelque part. Les trois Gryffondor quittèrent leur cachette aussitôt qu'ils le purent avant de se précipiter dans le bureau de Lockhart.

\- Il est peut-être nul ! » Lançait Harry en courant. « Mais il va aller trouver le monstre alors on doit lui dire ce qu'on sait. »

Une fois à destination, ils entrèrent dans le bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper. Leur sœur était en danger, au diable la politesse. Cependant, ce qu'ils virent en entrant fut assez surprenant pour qu'ils restent coi pendant une bonne minutes. Lockhart, stoppé en plein mouvement comme un renard pris dans les phares d'une voiture, venait de laisser tomber précipitamment une pile de livres dans sa male. Le bureau était sans dessus dessous et même les personnages des tableaux semblaient se précipiter à ranger leurs affaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » Demanda Harry bêtement.

\- J'ai été appelé pour une affaire urgente. » S'excusa Lockhart.

\- Mais ma sœur est dans la chambre des secrets avec le monstre. » Lança Ron. « Vous devez aller la chercher puisque vous savez où est l'entrée. »

\- C'est impossible, cette entrée est introuvable, je suis désolé pour votre sœur mais je ne peux rien pour elle. »

Essayant de prendre les enfants par surprise, Lockhart avait sortit sa baguette, mais Harry avait été plus rapide et un Expelliarmus l'avait désarmé avant que la baguette ne soit rattrapée par Ron.

\- Vous avez menti ! » S'exclama Soulliah. « Vous avez fait croire aux autres professeurs que vous alliez vous occuper du monstre alors qu'en fait vous fuyez. »

\- Pourtant dans vos livres vous… »

\- Harry il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on lit ! » Coupa Lockhart. « Soyez un peu lucide, les livres se seraient moitié moins vendus si je n'étais pas le héro de l'histoire… »

\- Vous êtes un imposteur ! » Accusa le petit brun à lunettes.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes capable de réussir quelque chose. » Se désola Ron.

\- Maintenant que tu en parles, je réussit très bien le sortilège d'amnésie… Tant mieux, sinon tous ces idiots se seraient plaint… »

\- Comment on fait ? » Demanda Soulliah.

Tout trois tenaient en joue le professeur de défense qui n'en menait pas bien large ainsi désarmé. Lockhart ne connaissait rien à rien, comme elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins pensé et sa petite sœur était toujours dans la tanière du basilic.

\- Mimi ! » S'exclama Harry.

\- Oui c'est sur, le laisser avec elle serait une sacrée bonne manière de le torturer un peu mais je ne vois pas ce que… » Commença Soulliah.

\- Mais non tu ne comprend pas ! » Coupa Harry qui avait eut une révélation en repensant à tout ce qu'ils savaient. « Aragog a dit que la dernière fois la fille avait été tuée dans les toilettes ! Et si elle hantait encore les lieux ? »

La lumière se fit dans les esprits des deux rouquin et, escortant un Lockhart de moins en moins assuré, ils se rendirent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle était là, au dessus de sa cabine, à se lamenter comme toujours lorsqu'elle les aperçu.

\- Mimi… Je me demandais si tu accepterais de me dire comment tu es morte ? »

\- Ca ne se fait pas de demander ça. » S'offusqua aussitôt le fantôme.

\- S'il te plait… C'est vraiment très important. »

Apparemment, le fantôme ne pouvait pas refuser grand-chose à Harry et elle fini par accepter de leur raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle avait entendu un garçon parler une langue bizarre dans les toilettes alors qu'elle se lamentait sur les moqueries dont elle était victime et quand elle était sortie de sa cabine pour lui donner sa façon de penser, elle avait juste vu deux gros yeux jaunes avant de mourir.

\- Ils étaient où ces yeux ? » Demanda Soulliah.

\- Juste là. »

Elle montrait du doigt les lavabo et Harry ne tarda pas à trouver un robinet gravé d'un serpent qui ne laissait couler aucune goute d'eau. Pris d'une intuition, il demanda au robinet de s'ouvrir en fourchelang et cela fonctionna. Bientôt, ils furent face à une sorte d'immense toboggan en pierre qui descendait si loin qu'ils n'en voyaient pas le fond.

\- Et si le basilic était en bas ? » Demanda Ron avec une légère appréhension.

\- Fermez les yeux… Si quoi que ce soit bouge, ne les ouvrez surtout pas. »

Et Harry sauta en premier…

 **.1.**

Ils avaient atterri sur un sol incertain qui s'avéra être recouvert de petits squelettes de rongeurs, surement. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que le Serpent n'attendait pas tranquillement à la porte. La mauvaise, c'était qu'il faudrait encore que Ginny patiente avant qu'ils n'arrivent pour la sauver. Ils se mirent en marche, Lockhart ayant à peine assez de place pour tenir debout et essayèrent de ne pas faire de bruit malgré les claquements de leurs pas dans les flaques d'eau.

\- Regarde là bas. » Murmura Ron en pointant le tunnel un peu plus loin.

\- Peut-être qu'il dort… » Proposa Harry. « Si quoi que ce soit bouge, fermez vite les yeux. »

Alors que Lockhart se plaquait les mains bien fort sur les yeux, Soulliah songeait à quoi ça pouvait bien être utile… D'accord, le basilic tuait d'un simple regard, mais à son sens, si elle avait les yeux fermés, il pourrait la gober plus facilement et donc la tuer tout pareil… A la différence près que cette mort serait plus lente et douloureuse.

Courageusement, Harry s'approcha de ce qui semblait être le serpent profondément endormi. Soulliah fit quelques pas dans sa direction, suivant son ami avec confiance. Rapidement, ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de la peau du serpent qui avait mué, ce qui leur laissait une assez bonne idée de la taille que faisait ce monstre.

\- C'est incroyable. » Murmurait Ron, apparemment très impressionné.

Lockhart tomba dans les pommes, sous les regards moqueurs des trois Gryffondors.

\- Pourquoi on l'a emmené au fait ? Il nous ralenti… » Lança Soulliah dans le même murmure prudent.

C'est à ce moment là que Lockhart profita de l'effet de surprise pour prendre la baguette de Ron en se redressant vivement.

\- AH HA ! » Cria-t-il avec un air victorieux sur le visage.

Figés, Harry et Soulliah se demandaient combien de chances ils avaient de réussir à retraverser la distance qui les séparait de Lockhart et Ron avant que celui-ci ne jette son sortilège. Ron, lui, semblait hautement ennuyé de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

\- Je vais prendre un morceau de cette peau et je dirais que je suis arrivé trop tard pour sauver la fille et que vous avez perdu la tête devant le spectacle de son corps mutilé par le monstre… Par qui vais-je commencer ? »

\- Courez ! » S'exclama Ron.

Sans réfléchir, Harry attrapa la main de Soulliah et se mis à courir pour s'éloigner. En même temps, Lockhart lançait un sortilège d'amnésie et Ron se plaçait entre lui et les deux bruns. Stupéfaits, Soulliah et Harry se retrouvèrent devant un mur de pierres. Apparemment, la baguette de Ron était à l'origine de l'éboulement qui les retenait désormais prisonniers du tunnel.

\- Ron ? » Appelèrent-ils a tours de rôle. « Ron tu nous entends ? »

\- Tout va bien ! » Lança Ron de l'autre côté de la paroi. « J'suis pas blessé et vous ? »

\- Ca va ! » Dit Harry, oubliant totalement de se faire discret à cause du basilic. « Et Lockhart ? T'as pas perdu la mémoire ? »

\- Non, le sortilège a marché à l'envers, c'est Lockhart qui ne se souviens plus de rien. »

Malgré leur soulagement d'apprendre que Ron n'avait rien et qu'en plus il avait gardé toute sa tête, Soulliah et Harry étaient bien embêtés. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Il faudrait des heures entières pour déblayer tout ça…

\- Soulliah ? » Appela Ron. « Va chercher Ginny, je m'occupe des pierres ! »

\- T'es sur ? » Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, dépêchez vous ! »

\- On y va ! » Lança Soulliah avant de reprendre sa marche.

Les deux bruns étaient parfaitement silencieux. Seuls les bruits de leurs pas trahissaient leurs présences dans les tunnels qui n'avaient encore vu que l'héritier de Serpentard et le basilic. L'angoisse recommençait à revenir, le chemin semblait vraiment très long et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Ginny ou du basilic. Enfin, le tunnel déboucha sur une sorte de porte gardée par deux serpents et cette fois-ci, Harry n'eut aucun mal à leur commander d'ouvrir.

 **.2.**

La seconde pièce était immense, le plafond était tellement haut qu'on aurait presque pût se croire dans la grande salle du collège. Eux qui avaient été si à l'étroit dans le tunnel, se sentaient presque perdus à l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Face à eux, tout au fond de la pièce, il y avait une immense tête sculptée à même le roc et qui représentait certainement Salazar Serpentard. Les deux Gryffondors, baguettes levées, s'avancèrent entre deux rangées de serpents en pierres et à mi-chemin, aperçurent enfin Ginny.

\- Ginny ! » S'exclama Soulliah sans plus aucune prudence.

Elle se mis à courir pour atteindre sa petite sœur sans plus se préoccuper de savoir si le basilic était là ou s'il était partit faire un petit tour. Ginny était étendue sur le sol et elle n'avait pas réagit à son appel. Le cœur battant, elle entendait Harry qui la suivait de près et qui faisait, lui aussi, un vacarme assourdissant alors que leurs pieds claquaient sur les flaques. Une fois arrivés, ils se laissèrent tomber à côté du corps de la rouquine qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Prise de panique, Soulliah ne savait pas quoi faire et elle ne connaissait même pas le sortilège qui lui permettrait de savoir si sa sœur était encore en vie. Elle vit Harry se pencher sur sa sœur et poser son oreille sur sa poitrine.

\- Elle respire encore ! » S'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

\- Vite, allons nous en. » S'exclama Soulliah en respirant enfin.

Ils s'apprêtaient à soulever le corps inanimé de Ginny quand une voix les interrompis soudainement.

\- C'est inutile. »

Les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Harry ne semblait pas réellement surpris de voir ce garçon là, mais Soulliah, elle, était fortement intriguée. Qui était-ce ? Et comment était-il arrivé là ? Et plus important encore, pourquoi semblait-il si… Etrange ?

\- T'es qui toi ? » Demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir.

\- Tom Jedusor ?! » Demanda Harry au même moment.

Soulliah se tourna vers son ami avec effarement.

\- Quoi ? Mais Harry voyons réfléchit, ça peut pas être lui, il aurait soixante-seize ans aujourd'hui… Et même si les sorciers vivent plus vieux, ils sont pas aussi bien conservés… »

Elle fut interrompue par un rire amusé. Un rire qui leur glaça le sang dans les veines et qui reporta toute leur attention sur la chose qui semblait être le fantôme de Jedusor. Celui-ci, cependant, semblait observer Soulliah avec intérêt. Celle-ci, surprise que ce 'souvenir' s'intéresse ainsi à elle, resta bêtement à le regarder avancer.

\- Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il alors à Soulliah.

Harry regardait si Ginny respirait toujours. Son cœur semblait faible, mais les battements étaient toujours là.

\- Soulliah Weasley… Et c'est ma petite sœur qu'est allongée là, alors j'ai pas de temps à perdre, je dois la sortir d'ici avant que le basilic ne revienne de sa petite promenade morbide dans les murs du château. »

Jedusor se contenta de hausser un sourcil, intrigué. Mais Soulliah ne voulu pas s'en inquiéter d'avantage et retourna de nouveau son attention sur Ginny, prête à essayer de la soulever une deuxième fois.

\- Je ne crois pas non… » Dit la voix de Jedusor. « Impero. »

Alors qu'elle était si préoccupée par le sort de sa petite sœur ainsi que du sien et de celui de Harry, Soulliah sentit toutes ses préoccupations s'envoler d'un seul coup, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là… Soudainement, tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce n'avait plus le moindre intérêt. Il y avait juste la voix, cette voix douce et calme qui lui murmurait sans cesse.

\- Tu ne bougeras pas… Tu resteras avec moi… Pour toujours… Non, ne regardes pas, regarde moi… Oui c'est ça, il n'y a que toi et moi, juste moi… Personne d'autre, aucun bruit, aucune distraction, juste moi… Juste ma voix, tu n'as qu'a écouter ma voix et tout ira bien… »

C'était un brouillard épais et curieusement rassurant qui l'entourait. La voix ne la quittait jamais, même si parfois, il y avait un léger silence entre deux phrases. Elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de s'éloigner de cette voix. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu partir ? C'était tellement bien ici, peut-être totalement noir, mais rassurant… Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être sentie si bien avant… Ou alors peut-être que c'était tellement loin qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas… Ca n'était pas important… Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant, sauf la voix…

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, la voix commença à se faire plus faible, puis soudainement, elle disparue, lui laissant une impression de vide et de froid. Mais la sensation ne resta pas longtemps comme d'un seul coup, ses souvenirs revenaient comme un boomerang et elle chercha sa sœur dans la pièce.

\- Ginny ! Harry… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Il y a deux secondes, Ginny était inconsciente et un certain souvenir lui parlait et maintenant, Ginny semblait retournée, mais bien et Harry était couvert de sang. Laissant son regard errer autours de la pièce, elle pût apercevoir le corps du serpent mort un peu plus loin, l'absence de Jedusor et Harry, le phœnix perché sur son épaule, qui aidait Ginny à se relever.

 **.3.**

Ils avaient tous suivit le phœnix de Dumbledore jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall. Elle avait envoyé Ron accompagner Ginny et Lockhart à l'infirmerie et demandé à Harry et Soulliah de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur où Dumbledore les attendait. Encore perturbée par ce qu'elle avait vécu de son côté, Soulliah écouta Harry raconter sa version des faits, de plus en plus abasourdie.

\- Il a lancé un sort à Soulliah… Je sais plus lequel… » Disait Harry. « Et puis il a fait sortir le serpent de sa cage… J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir, et je fermais bien les yeux pour qu'il ne me tue pas en me regardant… Mais votre phœnix lui a crevé les yeux… Il a essayé de me sauver, il a tout fait pour distraire le basilic… Et puis après, le choixpeau a fait apparaitre cette épée et je m'en suis servit pour transpercer le palais du basilic… Il a eut le temps de me planter un crochet dans le bras et j'ai bien cru que c'était la fin. »

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite Harry ? »

\- Votre phœnix est venu se pauser sur moi… J'avais très mal et je me sentais partir alors que Jedusor disait qu'il allait me regarder mourir… Mais Fumseck m'a soigné et sans réfléchir, j'ai planté le crochet du basilic dans le journal… Ca l'a fait disparaitre et ça a fait revenir Ginny à elle… Après on est tous revenus vers Ron et Lock… Le professeur Lockhart et Fumseck nous a remonté jusque dans les toilettes de Mimi. »

\- Je vois… Soulliah de quoi te souviens-tu après que tu ais reçu le sortilège ? » Demanda calmement Dumbledore.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre comme la porte du bureau s'ouvrait sur Lucius Malefoy suivit par un petit elfe de maison craintif.

\- Dumbledore ! » S'exclama-t-il sans prendre la peine de remarquer Harry et Soulliah. « J'ai appris que vous étiez de retours ? »

\- Il semblerait que le conseil d'administration ait estimé que mon retours était préférable lorsqu'il a appris qu'une élève avait été enlevée et enfermée dans la chambre des secrets. »

\- Vraiment ? Et comment va-t-elle ? »

\- Il se trouve qu'elle va parfaitement bien et ce, grâce à monsieur Potter… De plus, nous connaissons désormais le coupable… »

\- Voyez vous ça… » Marmonna Malefoy visiblement contrarié. « Et qui est-ce ? »

\- Voldemort. » Répondit tranquillement Albus. « Par le biais de ceci… »

Il montra le journal intime percé par le crochet du basilic et maintenant presque entièrement tâché d'encre.

Après une brève altercation, Malefoy tourna les talons avec contrariété et Harry demanda à Dumbledore de lui emprunter le journal intime avant de sortir à la suite du père de Drago. Albus retourna alors son attention sur Soulliah.

\- Je vous écoute mon enfant. » Encouragea-t-il doucement.

\- Je voulais absolument faire sortir Ginny de la chambre avant que le serpent arrive… Mais d'un seul coup, c'était comme si toutes mes préoccupations avaient disparue… Comme si elles n'avaient jamais existés… J'entendais sa voix dans ma tête et tout autours de moi, c'était noir… Mais j'avais pas peur, j'étais bien… Parce qu'il disait que tout allait bien… Et puis le noir et sa voix ont disparues et quand je me suis réveillée, le basilic était mort, Harry était couvert de sang, Ginny était réveillée et Jedusor avait disparu… »

Albus resta silencieux un instant. Voila qui était réellement très étrange et qui méritait une grande réflexion. Pour quelle raison est-ce qu'il avait voulu épargner la vie de Soulliah alors qu'il n'avait pas fait grand cas de celle de Ginny ou même des autres occupants du château qu'il avait attaqué…

\- T'a-t-il dit quelque chose de particulier quand il parlait dans ta tête ? »

Soulliah réfléchit un instant. Tout ceci lui semblait de plus en plus flou, elle était en train d'oublier, tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était cette impression de sécurité.

\- Il voulait que je reste avec lui pour toujours. » Murmura-t-elle finalement.

Les mains croisées devant lui, le regard fixe sur la petite brune, Albus Dumbledore semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion, mais quelles qu'aient été ses conclusions, Soulliah n'en sut rien et dût repasser vers l'infirmerie pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien avant d'aller prendre du repos.

* * *

 _Affaire à suivre..._


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule la fiction m'appartient. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

 **Résumé :** Et si le trio était en fait un quatuor… Qu'est-ce qu'une seule personne peut changer au cours de l'histoire ? Seule la suite vous le dira…

 **Avertissement :** Aucun pour le moment

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Attention, attention, passage au _« Prisonnier d'Azkaban »_ avec, en exclusivité, les vacances de la famille Weasley en Egypte ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8.**

Il avait beau être neuf heure du matin, le Terrier était encore bien calme en ce matin de début Juillet 1993. Même Percy dormait encore. Arthur était partit de bonne heure au ministère dans l'espoir de ne pas rentrer trop tard et Molly buvait tranquillement son thé, toutes les affaires du petit déjeuné prêtes et ne demandant qu'à se rendre utiles quand les enfants daigneraient enfin se lever.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui et Molly avait ouvert le haut de la porte de la cuisine pour profiter des rayons encore timides du soleil qui éclairait la maison. Le hibou postal arriva par cette même ouverture, se pausant gracieusement sur le coin de la table et attendant que Molly veuille bien lui payer la Gazette qu'il lui apportait. La Rouquine joliment potelée s'empressa d'abandonner son thé pour lui donner son argent et le regarda repartir avec tout autant de grâce, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à leur pauvre Errol qui ne tarderait surement pas à rendre l'âme.

Après un léger soupire fataliste, elle se décida à reprendre sa place à table et plongea dans les nouvelles du journal sorcier. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant, même la première page ne semblait pas si attractive que ça. Mais puisqu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, elle lut attentivement les petites annonces coincées entre les colonnes. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient sauter sur une bonne affaire…

\- JE L'AI EU ! » S'exclama Arthur en rentrant à grand bruit dans la cuisine.

Molly sursauta, renversant le reste de son thé partout sur la table et abandonnant la Gazette dans la flaque sans trop s'en soucier.

\- JE L'AI EU ! J'AI GAGNE ! TU ENTENDS MOLLYNETTE J'AI GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE ! »

Complètement déboussolée, Molly ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien la retenir de hurler sur Arthur pour avoir troubler son calme matinal, mais ce dernier n'en faisait pas grand cas, lui pourtant si prompt à ne pas mettre sa femme en colère si tôt dans la journée.

\- J'AI ENFIN GAGNE ! OU SONT LES ENFANTS ?! » Il embrassa brièvement sa femme et fila vers l'escalier, toujours aussi surexcité. « JE VAIS LES CHERCHER ! »

Molly l'entendit grimper les marches en vitesse, ouvrant les portes à la volée et réveillant les enfants à grands cris joyeux. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il revenait dans la cuisine, apparemment très impatient de leur dire ce qui le rendait si joyeux. Mais au moins, il ne criait plus comme un dément.

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

\- Attend que tout le monde soit là ! » S'exclama Arthur en surveillant l'escalier.

Percy, fidèle à ses habitudes, fut le premier à arriver. Il était déjà vêtu de pied en cape et convenablement coiffé, signe qu'il n'avait pas attendu son père pour se réveiller. Ginny et Soulliah arrivèrent ensuite, complètement échevelées et en pyjama. Ginny avait les yeux à peine ouverts et Soulliah avait encore la marque de son oreiller sur la joue gauche. Fred et Georges arrivèrent à leur tours, eux aussi tirés du lit, mais de bonne humeur (ce qui ne promettait rien de bon pour le reste de la journée).

\- Mais que fait Ron ? » S'agaça-t-il.

Il repartit immédiatement dans les étages et lorsqu'il revint, ce fut en trainant un Ronald ronchon par la manche de son pyjama violet aux couleurs dépassées. Il obligea son fils à s'asseoir à sa place habituelle à table, puis il se racla la gorge, voulant malgré tout faire son petit effet.

\- Comme tous les ans, la Gazette du sorcier à organisé sa loterie du Gallion… Et comme tous les ans, j'ai pris un ticket… »

\- Arthur ! » S'indigna Molly.

Voila bien une chose dont elle n'était absolument pas au courant. Comment pouvait-il dépenser de l'argent ainsi sans lui en parler alors qu'il leur était si compliqué de boucler les fins de mois ?! C'était inconcevable du point de vue de la mère de famille, mais Arthur la coupa dans son élan.

\- Oui je sais, j'aurai dût t'en parler… MAIS ! » Reprit-il plus fort avant que Molly ne reprenne la parole. « Mais cette année, contrairement aux autres années, j'ai gagné ! »

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as gagné ? » Demanda la mère de famille blasée.

A tous les coups, il revenait avec un bon de réduction pour chez madame Guipure ou encore un paquet de Miamhibou offert pour deux paquets achetés… L'un comme l'autre n'avaient jamais été très chanceux aux jeux, c'est pourquoi Molly avait décrété depuis longtemps que c'était de l'argent inutilement gaspillé… Mais apparemment, Arthur n'avait pas bien compris ce point de vue…

\- Le premier prix… 700 GALLIONS ! Regarde, j'ai le papier de la Gazette pour aller récupérer l'or à Gringotts … 700 GALLIONS MOLLY ! »

Une fois la surprise partie, la cuisine explosa de cris de joie. Même les enfants étaient heureux pour leurs parents qui n'avaient jamais eut beaucoup d'argent et qui avaient toujours dût redoubler d'imagination pour qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Sept cent gallions, c'était une sacrée belle somme, mais aucun des enfants Weasley n'osait imaginer qu'ils iraient la dépenser pour l'un d'entre eux. Leur mère allait surement vouloir les mettre de côté en cas de coup dur, et elle aurait bien raison.

 **.1.**

Arthur était finalement repartit au travail après avoir laissé le parchemin gagnant à Molly pour qu'elle aille à Gringotts dans la journée. Elle avait d'abord fait petit déjeuner ses enfants, puis elle les avait chargé de débarrasser avant de se rendre à Londres par la cheminette. Manque de chance pour elles, se furent les filles qui se chargèrent de tout ranger avant de monter se changer. Soulliah était ensuite partie rejoindre ses frères pour jouer au Quidditch. Ils avaient enchaîné avec des courses de balais, se prêtant les trois balais à tour de rôle et ensuite, ils avaient rejoint leur mère pour manger.

Pas un seul instant, les enfants ne questionnèrent leur mère à propos de l'argent qu'elle était allé chercher à Gringotts. Après manger, Fred et Georges essayèrent d'aller ennuyer Percy et Soulliah accepta de jouer une partie d'échecs avec Ron. Finalement ils firent quatre parties, toutes gagnées par Ron avant que Soulliah n'abandonne. Elle voulu aider sa mère dans le rangement, mais celle-ci la convainquit gentiment d'aller profiter du soleil. Elle fit donc une grande balade solitaire autours de la maison.

Les étés au Terrier étaient à la fois calme et animés… En fait, ça dépendait de quel point de vue on le regardait… Comparé à Poudlard qui grouillait de monde, le Terrier semblait bien plus calme quand on revenait de dix mois d'études… Mais bien sur, quand on passait son temps avec les jumeaux, on ne pouvait pas prétendre vouloir chercher le calme. Être avec Ginny n'apportait guère plus de calme car même si elle était moins turbulente que Fred et Georges, c'était une vraie pipelette qui savait toujours quoi dire… Enfin sauf quand Harry était dans les parages. Percy était inexistant en dehors des heures de repas et Ron partageait son temps entre : se plaindre de Croûtard qui ne servait à rien et idolâtrer les Canon de Chudley. Aussi, Soulliah aimait bien partir dans de petites promenades en solitaire de temps en temps. Ca lui permettait de penser tranquillement et de découvrir les environs encore et toujours.

Souvent, pendant ses promenades solitaires, elle pensait à ses amis. Hermione ne tarderait surement pas à lui écrire pour lui dire où elle passerait les vacances d'été. Harry, lui, n'aurait surement pas le droit d'utiliser sa chouette pour donner de ses nouvelles. Bien sur, elle comptait lui envoyer une lettre ou deux à l'occasion, mais s'il n'y avait rien à raconter, elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité… En plus, elle savait que Ron lui écrivait souvent.

Quand elle ne songeait pas aux bons moments qu'elle avait vécu à Poudlard, elle repensait au mensonge qui avait bâtit sa vie pendant onze ans. L'année dernière, elle avait appris qu'elle avait été adoptée toute petite et cela lui avait réellement fait un choc. Elle avait mis un mois pour pardonner à ses parents de lui avoir caché une chose pareille pour respecter les derniers souhaits de sa mère biologique et parfois, elle leur en voulait encore de savoir qu'ils ne lui avaient pas tout dit… Elle en était certaine, ils lui cachaient encore quelque chose.

Quand elle lui avait avoué pour son adoption, Molly lui avait dit qu'elle connaissait très bien sa mère avant qu'elle ne meurt et pourtant, elle certifiait qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom de son père biologique. C'était complètement illogique du point de vue de la fillette, mais elle avait fini par abandonner, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause malgré tous les efforts qu'elle pourrait faire.

 **.2.**

Pendant trois jours entiers, les enfants Weasley n'avaient plus entendu parler de l'argent qu'avait gagné leur père à la loterie et il était désormais acquis pour eux que leurs parents les avait mis de côté pour les imprévus (comme par exemple un autre professeur faisant acheter sept livres en six exemplaires). Mais ce soir, les esprits étaient ailleurs, Arthur avait terminé de travailler de bonne heure et pour une rare fois, il pouvait partager le diner avec le reste de la famille.

\- Attendez une minute. » Appela Molly alors que les garçons quittaient précipitamment la table.

C'était leur technique préférée pour ne pas avoir à débarrasser la vaisselle. En général, elle les laissait faire, tous, il y en avait toujours un pour culpabiliser et lui donner un coup de main, mais elle partait du principe que les tâches ménagères, c'était son affaire, pas celle de ses enfants. Fred, Ron et Percy se rassirent tranquillement à table. Georges se laissa retomber sur la chaise qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de quitter entièrement et Molly repris.

\- Avec votre père, nous avons une annonce à vous faire… »

\- T'as gagné à une autre loterie ? » Lança Georges en plaisantant.

Les enfants rirent, vite imités par leurs parents, mais Molly repris rapidement son sérieux et attendit que tout le monde se calme pour reprendre.

\- Nous avons décidé d'utiliser les gains de votre père pour partir en voyage cette année. »

\- Et où est-ce qu'on va ? » Demanda Ginny.

\- En Egypte… »

Molly ne pût en dire d'avantage car ses enfants s'étaient levés dans des cris de joie et venaient à tours de rôle embrasser chacun des deux adultes pour les remercier d'un tel cadeau.

\- Votre père doit encore travailler deux semaines et ensuite, nous partirons pendant un mois… Bill a de la place dans le jardin pour y planter une toile de tente… » Continua finalement Molly. « Mais attention, ça ne nous laisse que deux semaines pour tout organiser alors j'aurai besoin de la bonne volonté de tous. »

\- Oui maman ! » S'exclamèrent les enfants de façon désordonnée.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent employées à faire un grand ménage dans toute la maison et à faire les lessives pour la rentrée scolaire. Chacune des six malles du collège furent remplies, laissant la place nécessaire pour y ajouter leurs nouveaux livres et la veille du départ, toutes les valises étaient prêtes, rétrécies, attendant près du vieux club de golf qui leur servirait de moyen de transport.

Cette nuit là, les filles étaient tellement impatientes de partir le lendemain qu'elles eurent beaucoup de mal à s'endormir (Molly monta quatre fois pour leur dire d'arrêter de bavarder) et même lorsqu'elles étaient tombées de fatigue, Soulliah avait eut un sommeil très agité.

Elle ne craignait pas de revoir son frère ainé maintenant qu'elle connaissait une partie de la vérité sur son adoption, car Bill et Charlie avaient toujours été au courant de cette histoire, donc, il ne changerait pas d'attitude. Mais elle avait tellement hâte d'être en Egypte… Ca allait être la première fois qu'elle quittait le sol d'Angleterre et puis on racontait tellement d'histoires passionnantes sur les Egyptiens de l'antiquité…

Pour ajouter à leur impatience, le portoloin ne s'activait qu'à onze heures et Molly eut tout le loisir de vérifier les bagages (trois fois) pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié et surtout que l'un des enfants n'essayait pas d'emporter un objet interdit par les douanes sorcières. Un mois tout entier en Egypte n'allait surement pas être de repos, mais cela ferait du bien à tout le monde. Bien sur, ils auraient pût ne rien faire de cet argent, le mettre de côté, faire comme s'il n'existait pas en cas de coup dur, mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu'ils voulaient faire plaisir à leurs enfants sans pouvoir le faire, l'occasion était trop bonne… Et puis il resterait surement un peu d'argent…

À onze heures moins cinq, les huit membres de la famille Weasley étaient tous rassemblés autours du club de golf, chacun l'agrippant d'une main. Arthur avait soigneusement rétrécis les bagages avant de les mettre dans un sac à dos bien fermé pour ne rien perdre en chemin et Molly avait vérifié chaque fenêtre, chaque porte donnant sur l'extérieur, tout était fermé. À onze heure pile, le club de golf brilla d'une lumière bleue et ils furent tous aspirés par le long voyage qui les attendait.

Ca n'était pas la première fois que Soulliah prenait le portoloin, pourtant, le trajet lui paru incroyablement long et elle fut heureuse d'avoir eut le temps de digérer son petit déjeuné longtemps avant de partir sinon, elle n'aurait pas voulu se trouver à la place d'un des jumeaux qui se trouvaient chacun d'un côté. Mais ils arrivèrent finalement à destination sans mauvaise surprise et se retrouvèrent sur une dune de sable.

Le sable s'étendait à perte de vue, partout où ils regardaient, il n'y avait que ça et le ciel parfaitement bleu à voir. Impressionnés, ils restèrent tous bouche bée devant le spectacle et le silence paisible qui régnait dans le désert.

\- Regardez, quelqu'un arrive. » Lança la voix de Ginny.

Elle pointait du doigt la direction d'où semblaient arriver plusieurs personnes et les Weasley eurent soudain peur d'avoir été surpris par des moldus. Heureusement pour eux, il s'agissait en fait de Bill, accompagné de plusieurs chameaux et dromadaires. Dès qu'il fut descendu de sa monture, il fut happé par les bras de sa mère avant de passer de bras en bras dans de longues embrassades.

\- Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ? » Demanda finalement l'aîné de la fratrie.

\- Non, c'était plutôt confortable, Arthur a réussit à obtenir un portoloin assez long, nous avions de la place. »

\- On est où ? »

\- C'est loin chez toi ? »

\- On va monter là-dessus ? »

\- Mais y en a pas assez. »

Bill, pressé de questions par ses frères et sœurs, se contenta de rire doucement. C'était peut-être un vrai capharnaüm mais il adorait ça, ça lui avait tellement manqué depuis qu'il vivait seul en Egypte.

\- Non, je n'habite pas loin. Oui, on va monter là-dessus, et il va falloir partager. » Répondit-il patiemment.

Il aida ses parents à prendre un chameau chacun, puis Fred et Georges se partagèrent un dromadaire. Ron monta sur un autre en compagnie de Ginny et Percy eut le sien pour lui tout seul. Soulliah, comme elle s'y attendait, dût grimper sur celui de Bill. Depuis qu'elle avait été attaquée par un loup-garou à l'âge de cinq ans, Bill était très protecteur avec elle, se jugeant responsable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé même si ça n'avait jamais traverser l'esprit de Soulliah d'accuser son frère de ses malheurs. La petite caravane se mis en route et les Weasley purent se rendre compte qu'ils étaient plus près de la civilisation qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer aux premiers abords.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent en ville et laissèrent leurs montures à l'endroit où Bill les avait loué avant de devoir se rendre chez William à pied. Il vivait dans une toute petite maison, elle n'avait même pas d'étage et se contentait d'une pièce de vie dans laquelle Bill dormait aussi et d'une salle de bain. Il disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus, de toutes façons, le travail lui demandait beaucoup de temps dans ses journées. Derrière la maison, il avait tout de même un petit bout de jardin où Arthur pût planter la toile de tente qu'un de ses collègues lui avait prêté pour l'occasion.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient sorciers car d'aspect extérieur, la canadienne n'était pas bien grande, les moldus devaient surement avoir peine à réussir à tenir à trois dedans. Mais eux, n'eurent aucun problème à tous y entrer et une fois à l'intérieur, la toile de tente ressemblait à un véritable petit appartement. Il y avait un grand espace de jour qui contenait même une cuisine équipée et un poêle, il y avait un autre espace avec une véritable salle de bain tout confort et enfin quatre chambres séparées. Une avec un lit double pour les parents et les trois autres avec des lits superposés. Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent ensembles, Ginny et Soulliah se partagèrent la deuxième chambre et le pauvre Ron n'eut d'autre choix que de se retrouver avec Percy.

La première journée fut plutôt calme et ils se contentèrent de visiter la ville tranquillement, se remettant du voyage. La journée, il faisait très chaud, mais heureusement que la toile de tente contenait un poêle car la nuit, il faisait curieusement très froid…

Bien qu'ils eurent prévu un long voyage, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Il y avait tellement de choses à voir et à visiter que les journées de simple détente ne furent pas nombreuses. Malheureusement, ils ne purent pas passer beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Bill qui n'avait pas eut de vacances, lui, mais tous les soirs, ils pouvaient se voir et se raconter leur journée respectives.

 **.3.**

C'était toute une vallée de temples anciens et souterrains dont Soulliah avait oublié le nom. Mais c'était réellement très intéressant. Molly et Arthur avaient réussit à trouver une visite guidée réservée aux sorciers et ils avaient voulu la faire, naturellement. Ils enchaînaient les temples où des squelettes de moldus mutilés décoraient encore les lieux et où les nombreux hiéroglyphes racontaient la vie des différents pharaons pour qui ces tombeaux avaient été construits. Les Egyptiens de cette époque là avaient vraiment des coutumes bizarres aux yeux de Soulliah, particulièrement en ce qui concernait leur façon d'enterrer leurs morts. Mais elle trouvait toutes ces histoires passionnantes, surtout quand le guide en arrivait aux découvertes par les moldus des temples en question.

\- Et maintenant… » Lançait le guide d'un air mystérieux. « Nous allons entrer dans le temple de Toutânkhamon, découvert en 1922 par le moldu Howard Carter… Par ici s'il vous plait… Les âmes sensibles feraient mieux de ne pas nous suivre… Il s'agit là du premier temple découvert par les moldus et les preuves de leur ignorance ne sont pas belles à voir… »

\- Ginny tu restes ici. » Trancha Molly.

Il fallu toute la patience de Molly et finalement le fait qu'elle reste en sa compagnie pour que Ginny se calme et accepte de ne pas voir l'intérieur du temple. Le reste de la famille suivit le guide par l'entrée que les moldus utilisaient eux aussi et descendirent sous terre avec appréhension. Ils arrivèrent dans la première pièce et le guide s'arrêta.

\- Les moldus ne connaissent pas ce passage secret gardé par la banque des sorciers. Il serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux de voir les restes mutilés des premiers hommes à avoir mis les pieds dans ce tombeau depuis qu'il avait été celé. »

Il pris une petite porte dérobée et la véritable visite commença sous les commentaires du guide qui expliquait la vie du pharaon et qui, à l'aide de sortilèges, faisait apparaitre tout ce qui n'était plus dans la tombe depuis longtemps mais qui y était à l'origine. Soulliah, fascinée par tout ce qu'avait contenu cette tombe, ne faisait guère attention à ce que trafiquaient ses frères et ils remontèrent à la surface après une bonne demi-heure sous terre.

Soulliah se précipita vers sa mère et sa sœur, Ginny faisait toujours la tête, mais elle écouta attentivement le récit de la brune pour avoir l'impression d'y être allée elle aussi. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait si convaincante quand elle raconterait ça à ses amies qu'elles penseraient toutes qu'elle aussi, elle était descendue dans le terrifiant tombeau de Toutânkhamon.

\- Et alors avec sa baguette, il a fait apparaitre le sarcophage de Toutânkhamon et il y avait même sa momie à l'intérieur. Ron a eut peur quand elle s'est redressé juste à côté de lui, tu sais comme le film moldu qu'on a été voir l'autre soir au cinéma. Et après il… »

\- FRED ! GEORGES ! » S'exclama madame Weasley.

Soulliah la regarda se précipiter vers la pyramide et se reteint de pouffer de rire en voyant que les jumeaux se faisait rouspéter parce qu'ils avaient presque réussit à enfermer Percy à l'intérieur du tombeau. D'ailleurs celui-ci appelait sa mère à l'aide, toujours coincé derrière la porte. Mais Molly était si occupée à crier après les jumeaux que ce fut à Arthur et Ron d'aider l'ainé à se libérer.

 **.4.**

Le jardinet de Bill Weasley était bien tranquille ce soir là et depuis qu'il recevait sa famille pour les vacances, ça n'avait plus vraiment été le cas. Comme il manquait de place à l'intérieur, les repas familiaux se faisaient dans le jardin et les enfants profitaient pleinement de leurs vacances, conscient qu'il n'y en aurait surement jamais d'autres comme ça. Mais ce soir là, c'était plus calme et pour cause, les jumeaux étaient punis à cause de leur farce de l'après midi que Soulliah se faisait un plaisir de raconter à son aîné.

\- Et là, maman les a surpris avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de totalement refermer la porte, Percy avait tout juste assez de place pour sortir son bras et appeler à l'aide. »

\- Ils n'en ratent pas une. » Commenta Bill visiblement amusé.

\- Ca n'est pas drôle Bill… Et si nous n'avions rien vu ? »

\- Mais tu l'as vu maman… »

\- Bill a raison, c'est les vacances… » Lança tranquillement Arthur.

Il était un peu à l'écart et observait le ciel. Il avait toujours adoré ça… Pas pour l'astronomie, non, il trouvait simplement qu'il n'y avait rien de plus apaisant que de se poser dans le silence de la nuit et d'observer les étoiles qui brillaient au dessus du monde… Cela l'aidait à se rappeler qu'il n'était finalement que bien peu de chose dans l'univers.

\- Dire qu'il va falloir repartir dans deux jours… » Se lamenta Ginny.

Ron sortit de la toile de tente, il y était entré pour lire tranquillement les lettres que Harry lui avait envoyé et voir s'il aurait besoin de lui donner des réponses. Mais puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vu Errol s'envoler et que Ron ne tenait aucune lettre dans la main, ils conclurent tous que ça n'avait pas été nécessaire.

\- Harry dit qu'il est au chaudron baveur pour le reste des vacances… Hermione le rejoindra aussi là bas…. Elle a convaincu ses parents de la laisser passer la dernière nuit des vacances dans le chaudron baveur… »

\- Oh c'est une excellente idée ça… Qu'en penses-tu Molly ? »

\- Quoi donc ? »

\- Et si, en rentrant, nous allions finir les vacances en dormant à l'hôtel ? » Demanda Arthur. « Je ne reprend le travail que dans deux jours et comme ça je serais déjà à Londres, je pourrais partir un peu plus tard et emmener les enfants à la gare avec toi. »

\- D'accord. » Accepta Molly.

Ils auraient pût faire quelques économies en rentrant directement à la maison, mais elle avait envie de profiter un peu elle aussi. Cela lui ferait tout drôle de ne pas avoir à faire la vaisselle ou bien les lits ou même à préparer les repas…Ce serait ses petites vingt-quatre heures de vacance personnelles.

\- Vos valises sont prêtes pour demain ? » Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui maman… »

\- Bien… Nous partirons de bonne heure et il faudra encore démonter la toile de tente avant de rejoindre le point de départ du portoloin. »

\- On remontra sur les chameaux ? » Demanda Ginny.

\- Bien sur. » Accepta Bill. « Mais je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner, Gringotts m'attend avant le lever du soleil. »

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous trouverons notre chemin. » Le rassura tout de suite Molly.

Ils auraient bien aimé profiter de cette dernière soirée de vacance le plus possible, mais Molly les incita tous à se coucher. S'ils ne dormaient pas assez, les enfants seraient impossibles à réveiller à temps le lendemain et en plus, Bill devrait se lever très tôt et plus longtemps il trainerait, moins longtemps il dormirait.

\- C'était drôlement bien hein… » Lança Soulliah à Ginny.

Elles étaient toutes deux couchées dans le lit superposé, presque prêtes à dormir.

\- Oui… Mais cette toile de tente ne me manquera pas. »

Soulliah rit. C'était vrai qu'elle sentait mauvais malgré le fait qu'elle soit aérée depuis un mois complet, c'était à croire que l'odeur ne partirait jamais. Mais elle aimait entendre les bruits de la nature, cela la berçait… Avec un peu de chance, Ginny accepterait de dormir les fenêtres ouvertes l'été prochain…

\- J'aurai bien aimé aller nager dans le Nil. »

\- Oh non, pas avec les crocodiles… »

\- Oui mais ça aurait fait du bien avec cette chaleur. » Insista Ginny.

\- A condition de ne pas se faire croquer une jambe au passage… »

\- Les filles ! » Appela la voix contrariée de Molly à travers les pans de la toile. « Il est temps de dormir ! »

\- Oui maman. » Répondirent-elles en parfaite harmonie.

Jugeant préférable de ne pas mettre leur mère d'avantage en colère alors que c'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passaient ici, Soulliah et Ginny cessèrent de parler et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. La dernière chose que Soulliah entendit, fut un hululement lent d'Errol dans le calme de la nuit.

 **.5.**

Malgré toutes les précautions de Molly, ils faillirent bien arriver en retard pour le portoloin.. Toutes les catastrophes s'étaient enchaînées… D'abord, il avait fallu qu'Arthur démonte la toile à la moldue car les voisins de Bill occupaient leur propre jardin et auraient put le surprendre. Il s'avéra que c'était une chose très compliquée… Molly entrepris de mettre ce temps perdu à partit pour faire le ménage dans la petite maison de Bill et lui laisser un interminable mot d'au revoir sur la table avant de le laisser sur la table, coincé sous le cadre qui représentait toute la petite famille.

Ensuite, il avait été compliqué pour les parents Weasley de donner le bon compte au moldu qui louait les chameaux et dromadaires tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il leur fallait un accompagnateur qui ramènerait les bêtes… Mais ils y étaient parvenus… Une fois sur place, ils furent soulagés de constater que le club de golf les attendait encore, planté comme un piquet au milieu d'une dune.

Il ne restait que deux minutes avant le départ et ils angoissaient encore parce que l'homme qui ramenait les montures n'avançait pas assez vite à leur gout pour disparaître de leur champ de vision. Mais heureusement, il fut caché par une autre dune une seconde avant que le portoloin ne s'allume et ne les fasse disparaitre des terres d'Egypte.

Bien que le voyage fut de même durée qu'à l'allée, Soulliah le trouva bien trop court à son goût. Ca commençait à peine à tourner qu'ils atterrissaient déjà dans la cours du Terrier où rien ne semblait avoir changé en un mois. Molly insista pour aérer toute la maison et mettre leurs affaires à laver avant de récupérer leurs malles et de partir pour Londres avec le Magicobus. Un voyage que Soulliah appréciait tout particulièrement parce qu'elle passait son trajet debout avec ses frères et sa sœur, jouant à celui qui tomberait en dernier. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le chaudron baveur dans un freinage brusque qui les fit tous chuter au sol dans un grand éclat de rire général.

* * *

 _Affaire à suivre..._


	10. Chapter 9

**Mot de l'auteur :** Coucou, me revoila après 4 longs mois d'absence. Mais cette fois-ci, ça n'est pas entièrement par flème. Promis... En fait, mon ordinateur trop vieux m'a lâché sans prévenir et c'est que ça coûte cher ces petites bêtes là... Mais me revoici (sur un ordi qui n'est toujours pas le mien) Pour la suite de l'histoire.

Nous nous étions donc quitté sur le retours de la famille Weasley en Angleterre après leur voyage en Egypte. Nous sommes donc à la toute fin Aôut début Septembre 1993. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9.**

* * *

Le chaudron baveur n'avait pas changé d'un poil et n'était plus tant fréquenté en cette fin d'été. Ils avaient donc facilement obtenu les chambres nécessaires à toute la famille. Une pour les parents, une autre pour Fred et Georges, une pour Ron et Percy et une dernière pour Ginny et Soulliah. Les enfants avaient tous expédié leurs bagages dans les chambres qui leur étaient attribuées afin de se précipiter sur le chemin de traverse pour y prendre des nouvelles du monde sorcier qui leur avait tant manqué.

Bien vite, ils s'étaient séparés, les jumeaux partant en direction du magasin de farces et attrapes, leur préféfé... Percy ne voulant absolument pas rester en compagnie de ses cadets et Ginny préférant faire ses achats scolaire avec ses parents. Ron et Soulliah s'étaient donc retrouvés tout les deux sur le chemin de traverse. Ils avaient commencé par avancer au hasard mais leur but principal fut vite de retrouver Harry. Car il était sur le chemin de traverse puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu au chaudron baveur.

\- C'est pas possible, on a regardé partout et il n'est nulle part. Se plaignit Ron au bout d'une demie-heure.

\- Il est peut-être déjà retourné au chaudron baveur, ça soit être ennuyeux à la longue quand ça fait un mois qu'on traine dans le coin. Fit remarquer patiemment Soulliah.

Le chemin de traverse lui avait toujours paru merveilleux et plein de nouveautés, mais elle pouvait comprendre qu'après un mois tout entier à n'avoir le droit que de parcourir le chemin de traverse ou le chaudron baveur, ça puisse lasser.

A partir de ce moment là, Ron n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête, retourner voir au chaudron baveur, mais Soulliah le retint encore un moment et puis il dût accompagner ses parents pour acheter sa nouvelle baguette magique ce qui lui fit oublier Harry un instant. Soulliah continua sa petite promenade de son côté, passant chez Fleury et Bott pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux manuels scolaire qu'ils auraient à étudier cette année. Quand ce fut presque l'heure du repas, elle retourna au chaudron baveur pour se rendre compte qu'Hermione était arrivée et que le reste de la famille Weasley avait finalement retrouvé Harry.

Le repas du soir fut vraiment sympathique. Ils se seraient presque crus au Terrier avec plus de place il fallait l'avouer. Ses parents avaient pût réservé un petit salon privé et ils ne furent même pas importunés par les autres clients de l'hôtel peut-être un peu trop curieux. Quand le moment d'aller dormir arriva, Soulliah fut déçue que la soirée soit si vite passé parce qu'elle serait bien restée plus longtemps, mais ils avaient eut beau insister, Molly avait été intraitable et Soulliah, vaincue comme ses frères, regagna sa chambre qu'elle partageait désormais avec Ginny et Hermione.

 **.1.**

Pour une fois ils étaient plus qu'à l'heure pour le Poudlard Express. Arthur avait même réussi à leur procurer des voitures du ministère de la magie pour aller du chaudron baveur jusqu'à la gare. Pour a première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé Poudlard, Soulliah eut tout le loisir de prendre son temps pour mettre ses bagages dans le train avant de retourner au-près de ses parents pour leur dire au revoir.

Cependant, cela leur pris du temps et ils montèrent finalement en vitesse dans le train avant de rester dans le couloir le temps que le quai de la gare ne soit plus en vue. Molly ne manquait jamais de reprocher gentiment à ses enfants d'être partit s'installer trop tôt dans le train par le premier hibou qu'elle leur envoyait dans le cas contraire. Une fois le train bien lancé et Londres commençant déjà à disparaitre de l'autre côté des fenêtres. Fred et Georges furent les premiers à partir de leur côtés, puis Ginny fut interpellée par une amie et les quatre amis de Gryffondor eurent quelques difficultés à trouver un compartiment qui n'était pas déjà plein.

\- Venez, ici il y a de la place. Informa Hermione.

Bien qu'il y ait déjà un occupant, ils décidèrent d'entrer. C'était un homme, apparemment déjà adulte, et assoupi dans un coin de banquette, appuyé contre la fenêtre.

\- Qui c'est à votre avis ? Demanda Ron.

\- Le professeur R. J. Lupin.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- C'est écrit sur sa valise. Renseigna Soulliah qui avait vu le coup d'oeil d'Hermione vers le filet à bagages.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et Harry étouffa son rire comme il put. Le début du voyage fut relativement silencieux, aucun des quatre Gryffondor n'ayant envie de réveiller le professeur qui dormait juste à côté et qui semblait en avoir bien besoin. De plus, ils étaient un peu intimidé à l'idée de partager leur compartiment avec un membre du corps enseignant.

L'atmosphère fut nettement plus détendue après le passage de Malefoy qui n'osa même pas leur adresser la parole lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence d'un adulte dans le compartiment. Rassurés par le sommeil apparemment profond de leur futur professeur de défense, Harry leur demanda leur attention et leur racconta la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre les parents Weasley la veille au soir.

\- Et là votre père m'a pris à part sur le quai et a voulu me mettre au courant, mais je lui ai avoué que j'avais tout entendu la veille...

\- Alors Sirius Black se serait échappé d'Azkaban pour... Pour te...

\- Me tuer. Coupa Harry avec conviction.

C'était tout de même une information innatendue et étrange en même temps. Attendre tout ce temps en prison pour décider de sortir pile cette année dans l'unique but de tuer Harry Potter... Cela paraissait très bancale comme raison... Mais à force de réflexion, Soulliah en vint à penser qu'il avait tout simplement dût mettre tout ce temps à trouver le moyen de sortir en toute illégalité. Elle oublia donc ses pensées actuelle pour s'intéresser à la conversation qui se poursuivait à voix basse pour ne pas trop déranger monsieur Lupin toujours parfaitement endormi.

 **.2.**

Le train n'était arrêté que depuis quelques minutes quand ils commencèrent à sentir la température diminuer un peu sans trop y prendre garde, trop préoccupés qu'ils étaient à chercher la raison d'un tel arrêt alors que la gare de Pré-au-Lard n'était pas en vue. Dehors, ils ne voyaient pas grand chose à cause de la pluie battante qui, elle, ne s'était pas arrêtée de tomber. Bientôt, la lumière s'éteignit sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire et ils furent rejoint par Ginny et Neville.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda une voix, sans doute Neville.

\- Je ne sais pas... Personne ne sait... Répondit Ginny.

Elle n'aurait pas put terminer sa phrase comme la porte du compartiement s'ouvrait sur une créature affreusement laide... En vérité elle devait être vraiment très laide puisqu'elle portait une cagoule sur la tête. Elle était vêtu d'une grande cape noir miteuse et elle semblait floter au dessus du sol. Aussitôt, le compartiment donna l'impression de s'être perdu en Antartique et Soulliah sentit tout bonheur la quitter, comme si elle n'avait jamais été heureuse de sa vie et que cela n'arriverait certainement jamais. Elle se mis à repenser à ce soir d'été quand elle avait cinq ans et qu'elle avait faillit perdre la vie. Elle était toute tremblante et ses dents se mirent à claquer, pas à cause du froid, non, mais de la peur... Et puis tout à coup, il y eut une grande lumière et le froid, la tristesse et la peur s'envolèrent.

Elle était tellement prise par ses sombres pensées qu'elle n'avait fait attention à rien de ce qu'il se passait autours d'elle. Et maintenant que tout était fini, elle se retrouvait toujours dans le compartiment qui avait retrouvé son éclairage. Le professeur Lupin était parfaitement réveillé, allerte même. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autours d'elle, les autres élèves semblaient tous chamboulés et Harry était carrément à même le sol. D'après ce qu'elle compris, il s'était évanoui et il demandait qui avait crié quand le professeur revint dans le compartiment.

\- Il est partit. Informa-t-il. Vous allez mieux monsieur Potter ?

\- Je... Oui... Oui... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Un détraqueur d'Azkaban... Il est à la recherche de Sirius Black...

Il était occupé à casser en morceau une grosse tablette de chocolat et il les distribua à chacun des occupants en terminant par Harry à qui il laissa le plus gros morceau.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je dois parler au machiniste... S'était-il finalement exclamé en se levant pour rejoindre la porte. Sur le seuil, il s'arrêta et leur jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil. Mangez... Il n'est pas empoisonné, je vous le promet.

Soulliah eut un léger sourire amusé et obéi à son futur professeur, imitée par les autres sauf Harry qui était apparemment trop retourné par la visite du détraqueur. Elle avait à peine avalé sa première bouchée qu'elle se sentit nettement mieux, comme réchauffée de l'intérieur et elle en conclu que le professeur Lupin n'avait pas seulement fait acte de générosité en partageant son chocolat.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione et Ron racontaient à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé avec le détraqueur et Soulliah écouta sans faire de commentaire mine de rien. Elle ne voulait pas avouer à son frère et sa petite soeur qu'elle avait été assez retournée par la présence du détraqueur pour en oublier la réalité et ne carrément plus entendre. Elle savait bien que de parler de l'attaque les rendrait triste et puis elle ne voulait pas que les autres sachent, c'était un secret, sa mère avait fait en sorte que ça soit ainsi, elle avait raison, ça faisait moins mal de ne pas aborder le sujet.

 **.3.**

Quand ils étaient enfin arrivé à Pré-au-Lard, ils avaient attendu sous la pluie battante de pouvoir monter dans une calèche et d'être ainsi à l'abri de l'humidité pendant le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard. Ils ne furent pas très bavards, encore sous le coup de la visite du détraqueur et aucun d'entre eux ne pipa mot lorsqu'ils passèrent les grilles gardées par deux de ces créatures normalement réservées aux pires criminels du monde sorcier. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, les créatures ne s'intéressèrent pas à eux et ils entrèrent dans le domaine de Poudlard. Une fois devant les portes du hall, ils descendirent de la calèche pour retrouver la pluie qui ne semblait pas prête à cesser.

\- Potter ! Hey Potter !

Malefoy était un peu plus loin en compagnie de ses éternels gorilles et il les observait d'un oeil moqueur.

\- C'est vrai que tu t'es évanoui Potter ?

Mais la dispute qui menaçait de s'envenimer vitesse grand V ne pût aller plus loin comme l'arrivée du professeur Lupin refroidit les envies de moqueries de Malefoy et les Gryffondors, après avoir rassuré leur professeur sur le fait que tout allait bien, entrèrent enfin se mettre à l'abri de la pluie.

\- Potter, Granger, un instant s'il vous plait.

Le professeur McGonagall arrivait dans leur direction et les quatre élèves de troisième année stopèrent le temps qu'elle les rejoigne.

\- J'ai besoin de vous parler un instant dans mon bureau tout les deux...

Elle fit quelques pas vers l'escalier de marbre en lançant par dessus on épaule.

\- Vous pouvez vous rendre dans la grande salle monsieur et miss Weasley, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous.

Surpris, Soulliah et Ron se jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant de hausser les épaules et d'obéir, entrant dans la grande salle et prenant place à la table des Gryffondor. Lentement, les élèves prenaient place à leurs tables respectives et hormis le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau et Hagrid surement encore sur le lac avec les première année, tous les professeurs étaient là. Hagrid fini par arriver à son tours et c'est le professeur Chourave qui s'occupa de ramener le choixpeau et de faire la répartition. Harry et Hermione revinrent alors qu'elle était presque terminée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Demanda Ron à Hermione.

\- Oh le professeur McGonagall voulait me voir à propos des options que j'ai pris cette année...

Hermione, pour une fois, n'était pas entrée dans les détails et avait commencé à manger sans plus d'explications. Harry se retournait tout juste vers leur table après avoir jeté un regard noir à Malefoy en pleine imitation d'un Harry en plein évanouissement quand il eut le droit à la même question.

\- C'est à propos du détraqueur... Elle voulait que j'aille à l'infirmerie mais je lui ait dit que le professeur Lupin m'avait déjà donné du chocolat et elle m'a laissé revenir.

Comme d'habitude, le repas fut bruyant entre les bruits de fourchettes et les diverses conversations raccontant les vacances des uns et des autres. Lorsqu'il pris fin et que les derniers plats disparurent alors que les assiettes redevenaient aussi propre qu'au début, Albus Dumbledore se leva pour son habituel discourt de début d'année.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plait... Je dois vous mettre au fait de certaines choses avant de vous laisser regagner la quiétude de vos dortoirs respectifs... Pour commencer, permettez moi de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Lupin.

Le concerné se leva de sa chaise et leur adressa un léger signe de tête sous quelques applaudissements avant de reprendre place. Puis Dumbledore repris.

\- Le professeur Brulôpot, désireux de profiter pleinement de sa retraite, nous a quitté à la fin du mois de juin et son remplaçant, qui vous enseignera désormais les soins aux créatures magiques n'est autre que notre cher Rubéus Hagrid.

Cette fois-ci, les applaudissements furent nettement plus nourris et les quatre amis de Gryffondor y participèrent activement. Il fallut un peu plus de temps pour calmer tout le monde et Hagrid, tout rougissant, s'était rassis depuis longtemps quand le silence revint enfin.

\- A présent, comme vous avez pût le constater, le ministère de la magie a jugé nécéssaire de poster quelques détraqueurs d'Azkaban pour surveiller les limites du collège cette année. Je vous demanderais de faire très attention, les détraqueurs ne sont pas réputés pour leur ampatie...

Après la mise en garde du directeur contre les détraqueurs, les habituelles recommandations concernant les interdits et la liste des objets interdit dans le bureau du concierge, ils purent quitter la grande salle et se rendre dans leur salle commune. Une fois à destination, Soulliah et Ginny montèrent dans leur dortoir pour s'y préparer pour la nuit. .

 **.4.**

L'année n'avait pas attendu longtemps à commencer. Les cours avaient tout de suite pris un tournant sérieux et Soulliah fut contente d'avoir pris un bon bain de soleil en Egypte pour se redonner des forces et du courage avant d'entammer sa nouvelle année. Mais il y avait une chose qui la turlupinait plus encore que les cours... Hermione... Ils n'en n'étaient qu'à la première semaine et elle avait déjà trois fois plus de devoir qu'eux. Pourtant, ils avaient eut les mêmes cours...

Ce soir, encore une fois, Soulliah était montée se coucher bien avant Hermione et elle s'était endormie avant de la voir monter à son tours. Au milieu de la nuit, elle s'était réveillée, la couverture était au pied de son lit et elle avait eut froid. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendormir, elle se rendit compte que le lit d'Hermione était toujours vide et elle décida d'aller vérifier la salle commune. Sortant de son lit, elle enfila sa robe de chambre et mis ses pieds directement dans ses chaussons pour ne pas avoir à les poser sur les pierres froides puis elle quitta le dortoir aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas réveiller les trois autres filles qui y dormaient paisiblement.

Hermione était bien là, toute seule dans la salle commune où seul le feu qui se consumait lentement lui tenait compagnie. Elle s'était endormie sur ses livres d'études et semblait ne pas avoir bougé depuis. Ne souhaitant pas la laisser passer une nuit entière repliée ainsi sur elle-même, elle se décida à la réveiller en la secouant doucement par les épaules.

\- Hermione ? Hermione ? Chuchotta-t-elle. Allez vient il faut monter te coucher.

Son amie émergea finalement de son sommeil, un peu perdue durant quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que Soulliah lui disait et de se lever lentement.

\- Comment tu fais pour avoir autant de travail ? Demanda encore la brune.

\- J'ai pris plus d'option que toi. Répondit simplement la Gryffondor aux cheveux ébouriffé avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Voyant qu'Hermione avait vraiment besoin de sommeil, Soulliah préféra ne pas insister et se recoucha dans son propre lit, se promettant silencieusement de découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

* * *

 _Affaire à suivre..._


End file.
